


Protecting the Heart

by stumak7397



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumak7397/pseuds/stumak7397
Summary: Santana's a detective in New York but after a gunshot wound and having her cover blown in a big undercover operation she is forced into Witness Protection, only there's a twist. Will she be able to live with all the changes in her life or will it all drive her mad.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. I don't have a Beta to all mistakes are mine.

Santana sat in the chair in her hospital room staring out of the window watching the busy streets of New York pass by. She was going to be discharged today and was sporting this wonderful sling on her arm after receiving a gunshot to the shoulder during an undercover operation gone bad. She's still not sure how she was made and she was determined to find out. Unfortunately a leak in the prescient was the only thing that made sense even though it bothered her to even think it.

She shook off the thought and started thinking about how she got to this point in her life. After high school she tried her hand at college in Kentucky. That was a flop so she decided to give New York a try. She crashed with two of her old classmates for a while. She wouldn't exactly call them BFF's but she did consider them friends and kind of like family. You know, the ones you pretend didn't exist but cared for anyway. Yeah, that was Rachel and Kurt.

That only lasted so long because Rachel's boyfriend at the time was playing her and she tried to help only to be thrown out on her ass. That didn't stop her from still exposing the creep to protect the little diva but after that she didn't go back. They obviously still didn't trust her after all the time they had been a team so she moved on. After this she decided that she just wanted to cut all ties with high school and her old life and just start fresh so she didn't keep in touch with anyone from that time in her life except her parents of course.

She had found a good friend in a girl she worked with and when the girl found out she was sleeping in her car she offered her a place to stay and Santana snapped up the offer. The girl's name was Angel and she was one badass woman. She worked out every day and was constantly talking about the police force and wanting to get into the academy. That was her main goal in life. Santana started working out with her and after some time offered to help her seriously train for it and in the end decided to try out for it too.

They both started taking some classes in criminal law at a community college in the Bronx close to where they lived and after a year of planning, school and training had their certificates in Criminal Justice and they were both accepted into the Academy. They busted ass and were the top two in their class Santana only beating Angel by 2 points to take the top spot herself.

They were both offered positions at the same prescient taking the jobs and were eventually partners a year or so later. After they started on the beat they both continued on with school and earned their Bachelors in Criminal Justice and Santana added a minor in Criminal psychology. Angel shook her head when she told her of the extra classes saying that she just wanted to bust the perps, Santana was free to analyze why they did what they did all she wanted.

Now 6 years after high school and 5 years after meeting Angel they were both two of the youngest and best detectives New York had to offer. She could honestly say that she was truly proud of the way her life had turned out. She took a scared, sad, in the closet bully and turned her into so much more.

She looked up as Angel came into the room. "Well Lopez I must say you look better then you did when they brought you in. Sorry I didn't get here this morning to pick you up. Cap had me working the case."

Santana waved her off. "You've been here constantly with me. Its fine, I'm fine. They haven't even been in to talk to me about going home yet anyway so you're cool. So, what's the verdict? Is the evidence I brought in going to be enough?"

She sat across from her and sighed. "I hope so. Cap is still in meetings with the DA. I think they have another witness or something. I guess we'll find out in a bit. How are you feeling, you look pale?"

Shrugging her good shoulder she gingerly sat back. "Hurts like a bitch and I'll be glad to make it home and get some rest. The hospital is the last place you want to be to get a goodnight's sleep. Those bitches kept checking my vitals and shit every 5 damn minutes. I will be so happy to be discharged today."

Angel started laughing. "You're just mad that all those pretty ladies were waking you up all night and not giving you any lovin'."

Santana smirked leaning back in her chair. "Damn straight. You would have been too. I had a few pretty boy nurses too."

She nudged her foot and glared at her in exasperation. "Bitch you could have called me or at least got me some numbers."

They both laugh some more and look up as their Captain, James Simmons comes in. "I see you are getting a lot of work done Rodriguez all while Lopez is lounging around."

They shared a look and laughed again. "You know how Lopez is Cap, always lying down on the job. I was just taking a break from all of my hard work to get her home."

James just smiles at the smirking pair, "Whatever woman, give us a minute would ya? Lopez and I need to have a talk."

Angel nodded getting up and moves to Santana kissing her forehead. "Finish up your talk with Cap and we'll get you home to get some rest."

Santana smiled giving her hand a squeeze and watched as her friend left the room then looked at James. "What's up Cap? Is the evidence going to be enough?"

He sighed sitting in the chair Angel just vacated. "I think it should be but the DA wants more to make damn sure we put them all away for good. We have another man on the inside that is close to getting the information about the other part of the family's dealings so she wants to wait for that."

Taking a deep breath he sits back. "Also during the same time as the cluster fuck that happened with you the other night we had a different murder by one of the main family members. It was witnessed by a woman who is at the station for the time being for more questioning. We have been keeping her in protective custody because the killer saw her."

"That's a bum rap. She wasn't hurt was she?"

"No but she has reason to still be worried. She was in a relationship with the man a few years ago and had a baby by him. They broke up before she knew she was pregnant and didn't know how to contact him to let him know. She didn't know who the boy was or who his family was. She met back up with him eight months ago and he was overjoyed to find out about the boy and they have been together since. Then she walked in on him shooting another man in the head in their den. She grabbed their son and ran."

Santana shook her head. "Damn it, if only she hadn't met back up with the scum. He didn't know about the kid but now that he does she's not going to have an easy time of keeping him safe. How did she get away?"

"She hit him with a lamp knocking him out then grabbed the boy and came straight to us."

"What are we going to do with her now? Keep her in custody with protection or what?"

James nodded, "This is where witness protection comes in."

She just sighed "Witness protection only works about half the time. These people are ruthless and if a child that belongs to one of them is involved they will find her. Hell we already know we probably have a damn leak." She hissed the last sentence, still highly pissed that one of their own was helping this scum and got her shot.

"I know that San that's why I am sending you with her."

To say she was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. She just stared at him for a few and shook her head trying to clear it. "Can you repeat that Cap?"

He sat forward and looked her dead in the eye. "Look, you have been made and are now enemy number one for them. They will be looking for you too. As it is I wasn't going to be letting you go to your apartment tonight. You need to go into protection too and what better person to look out for her and that kid than you?"

Santana scoffed. "What are you going to have us do? Is she Latina and we can clam she's my sister or something?"

He just smirked. "Nope, she will be your wife."

She stood and started pacing. "No, it won't work. I can't do that. I can't be someone's wife Cap or someone's mami. I'm working with one wing here too. How am I supposed to protect them?"

James stood and walked to her stopping her movement. "San I need you to do this. There is no better way. You have to be protected as well as that woman and her kids. This is an order not a request. Please don't fight me on this. It shouldn't be for that long and you'll be back to bustin heads with Rodriguez out there."

Santana sighed looking down in defeat then something he said caught her attention and her head shot up. "You just said kids but said she only had a son."

"She's pregnant San and the father doesn't know that. She just found out that day and was going to tell him that night."

Raising her face to the sky she wanted to scream. She's been undercover for almost the last year and now she was going to be in fucking witness protection with a hormonal woman who couldn't pick a decent man and a little boy who would probably hate her. Growling in frustration she looked back down at him. "Fine, do we have a plan or what?"

He nodded his head and laid it all out for her. She didn't like this, she didn't like this one bit but she didn't have a choice. This was happening.

In the hall Angel stood waiting for their Captain to come out so she could get ready to take Santana home when he started yelling for help. Running back in the room she found him on the ground giving Santana CPR. "What the fuck happened?!"

"Get help, she just jerked and stopped breathing." He said after taking a breath for her.

Angel ran down the hall calling for help and 2 nurses and a Doctor ran to her room. They made her stand outside and a few minutes later James came out in tears. "She's gone. They think it was a clot that went to her heart."

Angel hit her knees and wailed out her heartache while James knelt beside her holding her close. Eventually the doctor let them in to say goodbye and then they left. Angel with a renewed sense of making sure the bastards that did this were behind bars and the Captain hoping he could rein this woman in now that this case just got more personal.

It had been three weeks since the incident in the hospital. Nineteen days since the funeral and seventeen days since she'd been sitting in this damn tiny apartment in Virginia of all places waiting for her orders. She had a prepaid Visa for anything she needed and food and stuff was brought to her by a little old woman that never spoke just handed her a bag every two or three days and left.

She was already going crazy and could only hope that this assignment would be a short one and she could get home quickly to Angel and her parents. Santana hated that they had to put them through that but it wouldn't have been believable any other way. It just broke her heart to know that the woman she considered a sister, and her own mami and papi were all hurting right now thinking she was dead.

As she sat looking out the window to the quiet street below she thought back to the days leading up to her coming here. She didn't get to see her captain again but she knew that was just part of it. They had given her some kind of drug that slowed down her breathing and heartrate making her look dead because there was no way that Angel would have just taken their word for it.

Once she came out of the effects of the drug she woke to an agent that explained what was going to happen next. She was briefed on the woman and boy a little more. They were still trying to figure out a way to get them out of the city and hidden. Turns out that the woman was a well know actress and it wouldn't be easy to just make her disappear without causing a huge man hunt.

That was pretty much all she was told then she was taken to a hotel in small town outside of the city for a few days than brought here where she was bored out of her mind and just wanted to get this show on the road so she could at least pretend to live a normal life and not feel like a prisoner. She just hoped that she and this woman could get along and that the kid wasn't a terror.

She was pulled out of her musings by a knock on the door. She stood grabbing her gun putting it in her waistband moving toward the door. The grocery lady was there the day before so if this wasn't the agent she was working with it might not be a good thing.

After checking through the peep hole she sighed in relief and opened the door to Agent Michael Donavon. "Hey, how's it going?" She asks as she lets him in.

He just smiles and takes a seat in the recliner she motions him too. "It's going. Ok I have some good news and some that you might not like a whole lot."

Santana sighs sitting on the couch. "Just give it to me straight Mike."

"The good news is that we were able to get her out and she should be here shortly with the agent she's been dealing with. Agent Martha Carlson has been working with her. The bad is that only reason they were able to get her out is because of a botched hit. One of their goons was supposed to take out the woman and snatch the boy but they screwed up and ended up hitting them both with his car."

Santana stood shaking with rage. "What do you mean they hit them both? Where the hell was her protection? Are they ok and what about the baby."

Mike shook his head. "That is a good question that Carlson is working on too. The baby is fine and mostly it was just bumps and bruises. She dove out of the way pretty quickly so it barely clipped her bag. The fall itself hurt more that the car. The officers that were supposed to be with her didn't show up for shift change and the other set left without them there or they left after the first shift was gone. She didn't know they weren't following her like they had been. We have them all in custody trying to figure it out. Best guess though is the leak in the prescient is getting bigger. The only good that came out of it was that they now think that they are both dead so we were able to get them out. No one but you and I, and her agent know what is going on and where you are. After she is brought here with you, you will all be moved again to another location to get to know each other and to get the kid used to you and being called a different name. He's only 4 and will have to get used to you being his parent."

She sighed as she sat back in her seat. "This poor kid is going to be so screwed up when this is over."

"I'm sure his mother has talked to him."

Santana scoffed. "He's 4 not 40. He's not going to understand all of this."

"That's why we are giving you a month or two with them before we put you in your permanent placement." He pulls out a Filofax and hands it to her. "Here are your new ID's and things you will need. We were able to use the names you requested, umm… Anita, Maria, and Tony. You're full name will be Anita Christine Sanchez. In there is also your marriage papers that are dated 6 years ago and the birth certificate for the boy. There is also your new degree and other odd and end papers you'll need. We'll get into more detail on that when she arrives."

Santana nodded looking at her new driver's license and they both looked up to the door when someone knocks. Agent Donavon gets up checking the peep hole and re-holsters his gun before opening the door and letting them in. Santana stood and turned fully to the door as a woman in a hoody holding a small boy was ushered in by a very severe looking woman.

When the woman removed the hood on the cutest little boy she'd ever seen she just smiled at him but when she took the hood off herself Santana's jaw hit the floor. "Rachel?"

A/N: Here's a new one. Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine.

Santana stood and turned fully to the door as a woman in a hoody holding a small boy was ushered in by a very severe looking woman.

When the woman removed the hood on the cutest little boy she'd ever seen she just smiled at him but when she took the hood off herself Santana's jaw hit the floor. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked to her sharply and gasped moving toward her. "You're alive. My god Santana, I saw the news and thought you were dead."

Before she even had conscious thought of it her feet were moving and she met her halfway pulling Rachel's face up to look at her. She gingerly ran her fingers over the cuts and bruises. "What the hell Rachel?" She looked at the boy and it clicked. "Brody that son of a…"

She was cut off before she could finish. "Santana!" Rachel said looking at her baby then back to her. "I fully agree with that sentiment but let's refrain from using the words at this time."

Santana looked sheepish and nodded looking back to the boy and smiling sadly at the little cast on his arm. "Looks like you have a busted wing too." She said indicating the sling she still had to wear and his arm.

He looked up at her smiling shyly. "We fell on the walk and hurt me arm and mama's head and shoulder cause of da car."

She smiled sadly back and caressed his face. "I know mijo but I promise I'm going to take care of you and mama now so you won't get hurt like that anymore."

He looked at her inquisitively. "Are you the police lady to help us?"

"Yep that's me." He gave her another look then reached out for her to take him. She looked to Rachel for permission who looked just as shocked as she was but nodded her ok. Santana was just glad that the kid didn't scream and run for the hills when he looked at her so she took him in her good arm and smiled as he lay his head on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead and look up to see that Rachel still had her jaw on the floor and the Agents were giving her that what the hell look.

She chuckled at them all. "Rachel and I went to high school together, we obviously know each other. Let's have a seat and figure this all out."

They all nodded as she gingerly took her seat on the couch trying not to hurt herself or the boy any further. Rachel watched her carefully sit then sat beside her. "Do you want me to take him? I don't want you to hurt your arm."

Santana shook her head. "He's fine and it's not my arm that's hurt. I took one to the shoulder a few weeks ago."

She just settled back. "I know they told me. I just had no idea it was you. The only reason I even knew you were a cop was because Quinn is still friends with Brittany and your Mami told her you joined the force but that was years ago."

Having heard enough for the moment Donavon interrupted their conversation. "Ok since you already know each other that makes this easier but you can catch up later. We have a lot to go over and we need to move you guys in the morning."

They both nodded and gave him their attention still in shock at seeing the each other again after all these years. "Alright, I just explained to Santana that all of your legal paperwork is in the Filofax sitting there. I also was able to get the box you wanted from your apartment Santana."

He handed her a shoe box and Agent Carlson slid a box over to Rachel as well. "I couldn't get all of it but I was able to get some before your family got there. You both need to be extremely cautious about any pictures you put up. It's honestly best if you lock all of this stuff away until this is all over and only pull it out in the privacy of your permanent home."

Both women were looking through their respective boxes and Santana chuckled. "Look Rach."

Rachel looked over and smiled as she held up a picture of them standing together for the year book. "How did you get a hard copy of that picture?"

Santana just smirked putting it back in the box. "I had my ways," she said as she pulled out another picture of Rachel's failed wedding day to Finn. The picture is actually of her and Rachel standing together looking down at something looking emotional. "Hey, I wonder if we could photo shop this a little to turn my dress white too and use it for our wedding photo."

Rachel took the photo from her and sighed. "That was taken by Brittany wasn't it?"

Santana nodded looked to Agent Donavon. "I need a laptop with photo shop and a scanner and printer so that in this transition month we can come up with plenty of photos and a back story."

He wrote it down and went to speak again but Rachel's squeals stopped him. "Look, this was us with that little stray dog we were trying to bathe at the old loft."

Santana laughed and Donavon cleared his throat. "Ladies please. We have so much to go over." Smiling shyly Rachel put her photos away and looked back up to him.

"Look buddy, I know we have a lot of sh… crap to go through." She started and corrected her curse word looking down to the boy in her lap. "But you can have just a little patience here. We are going through a lot of big changes and finding out it's with each other is just adding to the stress so lighten the he… heck up."

He held his hands up in surrender and Rachel nudged her slightly with an almost silence thanks. "Ok moving on then. The papers are all in order and you need to go over everything during this transition phase because after you are dropped at your permanent placement the only time you will see either of us is when it's over or if there's a problem so if anything is not in order we need to know now."

Agent Carlson sat forward handing them another Filofax. "I was just got these papers all in order right before coming. They are the deed to your house and titles to your cars. They will be delivered to you the day before you are set to leave. You will be following us in one car while we drive the moving truck with the other car attached to it. Once you are moved in and we make sure you are all set we will leave and you will be on your own. You will have cellphones given to you that day with our contact information but you only call in an extreme emergency. I'll be listed as Aunt Sara and Donavon will be listed as Uncle Joe."

They both just sat and listened, Rachel took notes, as they were informed of everything that they would be required to do or have. Fortunately they were given a decent bank account but Santana was curious. "What kind of jobs will we have?"

Rachel perked up at this also and Donavon opened another file. "Anita… that's you Santana will be teaching psychology 101 at the local college."

Before he could move on Rachel sits forward. "Do you even have the credentials to teach?"

Santana looked her in the eye and saw nothing but curiosity so she answered honestly. "I have a bachelors in Criminal law but I also have a degree in psychology, specifically criminal psychology." She adds looking back to Donovan.

"Yes but you have the credentials to teach a first year course like Psyc101. With your credentials you could teach criminal psychology if you wanted but we are trying to keep you in something that will not cause you to go crazy and still keep you away from law enforcement jobs to keep you hidden."

Santana nodded and he continued. "Now, Maria… That's Rachel. You will be a stay at home mom…"

Rachel cuts him off before he can finish. "If I have to stay home all the time I'll go crazy. Why can't I get a job too? I don't care what it is."

Carlson sat forward. "For right now your death is still too big of a media deal. You are too recognizable having a face that is unique therefore harder to hide. You need to lay low and get out as little as possible for a while. Once things have died down you can consider getting a job if you want but with the baby coming I figured you'd want to be home for a bit."

Donavon leaned back in his seat stretching his back muscles. "Santana is going to have to lay low too. Her funeral was televised and was on CNN. I'm not sure why it made it national but it did so you need to make sure no one can identify you. Change your hair or clothing choices. Reinvent yourselves, think of it as playing a role Rachel."

She nodded not happy about being locked up in the house all the time and Carlson gave her a small smile and pulled the file out of Donavon's hands. "Ok now on to Tony… or Teddy here. What he does is left up to you two. After a while you may want to put him in preschool or playgroups or whatever. We will leave him to your capable hands. Now I had given him this special little guys watch the other day and will show you how to monitor it so you can track it if need be."

Santana nodded happily liking the fact that the boy was bugged. That way if anything unforeseen happened she wouldn't have to wait for the police to start tracking the boy. Rachel was nodding along too until she sat up straight and looked to Santana. "Our names are Anita, Maria and Tony?"

Santana shrugged with a smirk. "You know that's my favorite musical." They both laughed and turned back to the Agents.

The remainder of the day was spent going over the rest of the details and when they were through Donavon and Carlson stood. "So, you guys will stay here tonight and we'll pick you up in the morning. That bag I bought in with me is clothes for Rachel and Teddy. Along with what was already here for Santana those are your new looks." Donavon said as he walked to the door.

Carlson turned back to them before opening it. "Also you need to start acting like a married couple and using your new names getting used to them. Especially with Teddy."

They both nod and stood to walk them out, Santana still holding a now sleeping Teddy in her arms. "We got this and we'll see you in the morning."

Once they were out of the apartment Santana went to the bedroom and laid Teddy down in the middle of the bed. Rachel came in right behind her with the bag of their things and set it on the end of the bed looking through it. Quickly finding what she was looking for she moved in next to Santana and started changing the sleeping boy into some PJ's.

When she was through she put a pillow next to him so he couldn't roll off the bed and turned into Santana hugging her around the waist and started crying into her neck on her good side. Santana immediately wrapped her arm around her and led her to the living room pulling her down with her as she sat on the couch, never letting go. Rachel silently sobbed into her and Santana just rubbed her back whispering reassurances in her ear.

Once Rachel calmed they just stayed close resting together on the couch and if it wasn't for the odd hiccup every now and then from crying Santana would have sworn Rachel had fallen asleep then she was speaking. "Thank you, I just needed to get that out."

Santana hugged her tighter. "Don't apologize. It's been a really long few weeks for you and that precious boy in there. I'm sure this is the first time you've allowed yourself to lose it. It was needed, it's fine."

She just sighed burrowing closer. "I owe you an apology as well. I should have listened to you and trusted you as my friend. It was wrong of me to kick you out the way I did. I tried to contact you after everything happened but your phone was off and I didn't know how to contact you."

"Look, it was a long time ago and I forgave you for that many years ago. The rest we can talk about later. It's been a really long day for both of us so I think we should just change for bed and get some sleep. We have plenty of time to talk it all out."

Rachel nodded into her neck then kissed her cheek gently before standing and reaching out for her. "Come on then let's get some sleep."

Santana looked up at her and shook her head. "No, I can sleep out here. You and Teddy take the bed."

"I am not taking the only bed in this place and leaving you injured on the couch. Besides, we are supposed to be a married couple so we need to get used to sleeping in the same bed, not that we didn't sleep together plenty of times when you lived with me. Now come on Ana we need to get some rest."

Santana raised an eyebrow, "You only ever called me that once right after I moved in with you and I told you I'd end you."

Rachel shrugged. "I know but your mami used to call you that and it's close to Anita too. I just thought it would be easier for me.

With a sigh she stood and took Rachel's outstretched hand. "Fine but I'm going to find a really annoying nickname for you too."

Rachel just laughed and pulled her behind her into the bedroom. Once they both changed and readied for bed they crawled in on either side of Teddy and settled for the night. Rachel leaned over him and kissed Santana on the cheek then settled back. "Goodnight Ana, I'm so happy you're alive."

Santana chuckled. "Goodnight dumpling, see you in the morning."

Rachel scoffed and shook her head. "Um… just no."

"Awe, come on sugar lips."

"Santana," she said warningly only causing the Latina to laugh.

"Goodnight Rachel."

A/N: There's chapter 2 so let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. As always all mistakes are mine.

The following morning Santana woke to a strange weight on her chest and uninjured shoulder. Confused she opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she saw what it was. At some point in the night they had all shifted and Teddy was now completely on top of her, his head nestled on her chest and Rachel was curled into her side with her head on her shoulder, her hand resting protectively on the baby.

She watched them sleep for a few more then shook out of her sleepy haze shaking Rachel lightly. She needed to get up and use the bathroom but her injured shoulder wouldn't allow her to get up without hurting at least one of them. "Rach… Rachel… wake up."

Rachel sighed and snuggled in a little more. "Sleeping,"

Santana chuckled. "Come on I need to get up."

Rachel opened her eyes in confusion looking at the tangle of limbs and bodies that they were. "Oh, I'm sorry Ana I don't know how we ended up on top of you."

Santana just smiled. "It's not a problem Rach, I didn't care I just need to pee and didn't want to hurt this little guy trying to move him with a busted shoulder."

At this Rachel immediately sat up and gingerly took Teddy into her arms then laid him on the center of the bed. "I'm so sorry that couldn't have been comfortable. Did we hurt you?"

Shaking her head as she stood and stretched Santana turned to look at her, "You guys are fine, calm down. You didn't hurt me I just have to pee then we need to figure out breakfast. I'm starving."

Rachel nodded and climbed off the bed to search through her bag. She pulled out clothing for her and Teddy for the day and when Santana came out of the bathroom she grabbed her things and looked to her. "He'll probably sleep for a little while longer. Would it be ok if I took a quick shower?"

She waved her of and went in search of food. "Of course, that's fine. I'll shower after we eat. Does he have any food allergies?"

"No, but thanks for asking and watching him for me," She said before rushing to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As she stood under the steaming water she tried to clear her mind. She was overwhelmed with everything right now and oddly the only thing that was making her feel better at this point was knowing Santana was out there and would be with her through all of this.

When they had fought and she threw the Latina out Rachel had felt horrible. She knew that for all of her bluster the girl was honest to a T and knew people. She should have listened to her about Brody but she just couldn't get the idea that if Santana was right that meant she was wrong and she had yet again let a guy into her life that wasn't good for her. A few days later he came home to the loft after being gone during that time and cleared out his things saying he was leaving and breaking up with her. After that she had felt doubly bad about throwing her friend out but try as she might she didn't know where to find her and Santana had changed her number.

She had heard later through Quinn that she had joined the police force and Rachel just smiled. She knew her friend was a natural protector and honestly, other than a job in the entertainment field, law enforcement just fit the girl. That didn't stop her from worrying about her though and when she saw the news a few weeks ago of her funeral Rachel had broken down sobbing for the loss of the friend that she had always hoped to someday be reunited with and have a chance to apologize to and rekindle their friendship.

Well now she had a chance to do just that and she was going to take it. She shook out of her thoughts and started washing her hair needing to finish and get her boy up an around for the day as well. She finished her shower than dressed, brushed her teeth and put on some light make up. When she came out she found Santana sitting at the table with Teddy talking about dinosaurs, eating.

Hearing movement in the doorway Santana looked up and smiled. "Hey, I made a fruit salad along with the breakfast scramble. I didn't know if you were still vegan or if you started eating like a normal person."

Rachel scoffed moving to sit on the other side of Teddy across the square table from Santana. "I tried to maintain a vegan lifestyle but while I was pregnant my body started rejecting it. I was forced to eat a 'balanced diet' and after that I never could get back into it, but thank you for the fruit salad. I still love it."

"Well that's good to hear because I really don't know how to cook for a vegan and you can't cook to save your life." She chuckled at the indignant look on Rachel's face.

"I'll have you know that becoming a mother caused me to reevaluate some of my priorities and I actually took a few cooking classes to learn to cook. I cook most of our meals unless I had a show or practice."

Santana let out a comical sigh of relief, "Oh good, every house wife should know how to cook so their wife has a nice dinner after a long day of working with insane college students."

Rachel huffed playfully. "I assure you that you will have no complaints with me as your wife."

Teddy looked at her confused. "Are you getting married mama?"

She just smiled down at him. "Remember I told you we'd have to pretend that I am married to the police lady and that she is going to be your other mommy? The police lady is Ana so we have to pretend we are a family the three of us."

He nodded looking between them still looking unsure and Rachel rubbed his arm. "It's like when you did that commercial for the cereal and had to call Miss Rhonda mommy."

At that his face lit up and he looked to Santana. "Does that mean I call you mommy?"

Santana looked at him in awe finally recognizing him from the commercial on TV then shook it off. "If you want or you can call me Mami. That's what I call my mama."

He nodded again and went back to eating and Rachel looked back to Santana. "Do you know what the itinerary for the day is?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure of everything but I know we are being moved like they said last night so after we eat and finish getting ready for the day we need to pack everything up and get ready to go."

Rachel smiled with a nod and turned back to her food. They sat in comfortable silence and finished eating. When they were through Rachel insisted on washing dishes since Santana cooked so she moved on to the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. When she came out Rachel had the kitchen cleaned and was waiting with Teddy to take his bath.

It wasn't long before they were all bathed, packed and ready to go so they decided to just lounge and watch Finding Nemo on TV while they waited for the agents to come and move them on to their next stop. Around noon there was a knock on the door and Santana shared a look with Rachel, discreetly checked the gun in her waistband then moved to the door. See that it was the Agents she opened the door and stepped out of the way for them to come in.

Agent Donavon nodded seeing their bags by the door. "If you're all packed we're ready to go. Santana we have your SUV for you to follow us with Rachel and Teddy…"

Before he could finish that thought Teddy stepped up and gave him a strange look. "That's my Mami Ana and my mommy Maria and I'm Tony. You don't act good."

Rachel and Santana both stifled laughter at the look on both Agents faces and Donavon nodded to the boy. "Oh, right, sorry. We have your SUV Ana so are you ready to go?"

Santana smirked with a nod. "We are, let's get this show on the road because I'd like to be off the road and settled at a decent hour so Tony gets to sleep by his bedtime." Rachel chuckled next to her and just nodded in agreement.

Agent Carlson handed Santana a set of keys. "These are for your car and the house you'll be staying in for the next little while, while we finish getting you ready for permanent placement. The drive will take about 3 hours and you'll need to get groceries once we get there then get settled. Like we said last night you will probably be there for a month or two then you will be put in the home you will reside in until this is all over."

They both nod and started to gather all of their things. Once it was loaded they strapped Teddy in and after a small argument over Santana driving with only one arm they were on the road. The drive was uneventful and pretty quiet for the most part accept for Teddy asking the occasional question. Santana glanced at Rachel every now and again because she was so quiet just looking out the window. The girl used to seem to need to fill up every moment with sound, whether it be talking, or singing. She wasn't sure if the quiet now was attributed to age and motherhood or if she was just processing all that had happened in the last few weeks.

Santana didn't mind the quiet it gave her time to think. She was still in shock that Rachel had walked through her door last night and she was going to have to pretend to be married to her old friend. Not that it would be a hardship to act that way with Rachel. She was as beautiful now as she was the last time she saw her maybe more so now that her body filled out after pregnancy.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts that just took up residence she sighed silently. She would be lying if she didn't admit to honestly being curious to see what she looked like fully pregnant. She was looking forward to seeing that but more so getting to know her friend again. Maybe after all this was over she'd be able to keep her friendship now that they had both grown up.

She was also curious how she had gotten back with the man whore after she had gotten Finn to kick his ass and make him break things off with the little diva. She didn't understand after finding out that the dude sold himself that Rachel would take him back. Even with the boy to consider. She frowned glancing back at Rachel for a moment then back to the road still contemplating it all.

Rachel noticed the frown and her continued scrutiny. "Is something wrong Ana?"

Santana spared her a glance and shook her head. "No, I was just thinking."

"You kept looking at me then frowned. Is there something you'd like to talk about?"

She shrugged her good shoulder and glanced in the rearview mirror at the now sleeping boy. She smiled slightly at him. "I was just wondering how you ended up back with him after I got him out of your life."

Rachel looked at her in shocked confusion. "What do you mean after you got him out of my life?"

Santana looked at her again then back to the road. "Um… Kurt didn't tell you? Or Finn?"

"Tell me what? All I knew was that he was gone for a few days then came back to pack his things and break up with me. I didn't realize there was more to it."

With a sigh she looked again to make sure the boy was asleep and told her everything. "I found out that I was wrong about him being a drug lord or well I guess he was but that wasn't what he was keeping from you. I found out that he was a gigolo. He was selling himself for money supposedly to pay for his college tuition. I'm not sure why he was really doing it because his daddy is loaded. I just didn't realize while working this case that Brody Weston and Broderick Wellington were the same person."

Rachel didn't know how to process that. "You're telling me that I was sleeping with a man that was a prostitute and no one thought that it would be a good idea to tell me?"

"I didn't think you would listen to it coming from me so I told Kurt after I told Finn and flew him to New York to kick his ass and tell him to leave you alone. I was under the impression that they were going to talk to you. I told Kurt to talk you into going and getting tested." She was pissed that they didn't tell her.

Huffing she crossed her arms and looked out the window. "He did talk me into getting tested. That's how I figured out that I was pregnant after all. He just didn't tell me why, just spouted off about not being sure where he'd been and just being safe. I can't believe him or Finn. How could they not tell me? Even when I ran back into him and started seeing him again Kurt never said anything. I swear to all that is holy if I come out of this alive I'm going to kill him."

Santana glanced at her sharply. "Hey! You and Teddy will get out of this alive. I promise you that you will have the opportunity to kick his ass for keeping that from you."

Rachel looked back at her with tears in her eyes and nodded, "I believe you but I want that promise extended to yourself as well."

"I'll try but there is no way that I'm letting anyone get through me to get to you, Teddy or that little one still growing inside you. Speaking of," she said trying to quickly change the subject not wanting to argue about it. "I didn't notice you getting sick this morning. Did you get lucky enough not to get morning sickness? Quinn used to get it all through the day."

Rachel sighed at the deflection and shook her head. "No I didn't get lucky. I just seem to get sick in the middle of the night. It wakes me up around 2:00 in the morning and lasts about an hour or so. Sometimes it hits me during the day but not as bad."

"Did you get sick last night? You should have woken me up."

"I was fine and I know how much it makes you sick when someone else is sick. I didn't think we both needed to be taking turns bent over the toilet. I just brushed my teeth and got back in bed. Besides, I'm used to getting up on my own. I did the same thing with Teddy."

"I want you to wake me from now on. You are not alone anymore sweetie. Please let me help. And really, if my Mami found out I let my pregnant wife deal with all of that alone she'd tear me apart."

She winked at her and Rachel chuckled lightly. "I really am ok. You don't have to, it's not even your…"

Santana cut her off. "Stop, please I want to help. I promised you when you thought you were pregnant before we fought that I was going to help you. I know that this is not then and we are not the same people but it would mean so much to me if you would let me be there for you. Please Rachel."

Wiping at stray tears Rachel started nodding. "Ok, I'll let you help. Thank you."

Santana gave a short nod and gave her attention back to the car in front of her as it took the next exit and got off the highway. They took a few turns driving through a tiny town that looked like it consisted of a gas station, a grocery store, a diner and a church. About 15 minutes outside of town they turned down a gravel road and came to a stop at a little farm house.

The girls shared a look and got out. Santana rounded the front of the car coming up next to Rachel beside the Agents car. "You can't be serious."

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this and all of my other stories. Real life happens but here this one is and I am working on the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. As always all mistakes are mine.

The girls shared a look and got out. Santana rounded the front of the car coming up next to Rachel beside the Agents car. "You can't be serious." She said in exasperation. "You brought a lesbian couple to some back water town. Are you trying to get us killed? She's pregnant and we have the baby in the backseat."

Rachel put a calming hand on her back when her voice rose. "I have to agree. This doesn't feel like the safest place for us to be."

Carlson held up her hands. "Look, this is a secure location and the owners of the diner are a gay couple that the town loves. Trust me you are more than safe here. Besides, if you drive about 45 minutes in the direction we took to get here we'll be in Richmond."

Donavon stepped forward. "We are also staying here with you and will be taking trips into the city to get things in order for the move. We also have a doctor's appointment set up for Ra… I mean Maria for a checkup to make sure all of the travel and stress isn't causing any problem."

Santana looked to Rachel who just shrugged and looking to her expertize here. "Whatever you think Ana."

She sighed rubbing her back of her neck. "Fine, but those doors better have some hefty locks on it and I want a rifle."

Donavon nodded, "Already done. There are deadbolts on all doors and they are solid. You have a rifle in your spare tire compartment and there is a concealed carry license for you in the paper work I gave you and registration for the rifle and your pistol."

Santana nodded satisfied but Rachel looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure I like that many guns in the house with Teddy."

Turning Santana pulled the nervous woman into a loose hug. "I promise that the bullets will be locked up separate from the rifle and that my pistol will either be on my person or locked in a lock box where he cannot get it but I need these weapons to keep us safe. If these people find us there will be no reasoning with them or talking our way out of it. We will have to fight but I will do everything in my power to keep you all safe and teach baby boy gun safety and to never touch a gun but we have to have them."

Rachel sighed melting into her. "Ok but please help me make sure he's safe."

"I promise you I will."

With one last nod she pulled out of Santana's arms and turned back to the Agents as Carlson started talking again. "Ok, we need to unpack the cars then head either into town or into the city to get some food."

Rachel looked back to the SUV to her now awake boy who was watching them curiously then to Santana. "Can we just go into town for now? It's a shorter drive and I'm just exhausted and he's going to be tired of being in the car for so long."

Santana nodded moving to let him out. "Hey buddy, this is where we are staying for a little while. We are going to unpack the cars then go to the grocery store. Do you want to help and bring in your backpack so we can find your room?"

He smiled brightly nodding vigorously. "Yes Mami I'm a big helper."

She chuckled at his exuberance and kissed his forehead before setting him on the ground and handing him his bag. He reminded her so much of Rachel. "Ok mijo go with mama and I'll get the other bags."

He ran off to stand with Rachel and she smiled at Santana. "I can help too."

Santana turned to Donavon. "Are there any bedrooms on the first floor?" he shook his head and she turned back to Rachel. "No. I won't have you falling down the stairs with an awkward bag or something. Please just grab your purse and my little backpack."

She sighed but conceded and moved to do as asked while Santana and the Agents unloaded into the house. After a quick look at the three bedrooms upstairs Rachel picked the one she wanted and stuck her head out the door as she heard Santana on the stair, "First door on the left for baby boy and the one across the hall for us Ana."

With a nod she led the boy into his room and set down the bag of his clothes looking around at the room. It had what looked like a new twin bed along one wall and a dresser in the corner but was otherwise bare. "Alright mijo, mama says this is your room so get out the toys from your backpack and play in here for a bit while we finish unloading the car. Mama or I will come get you when it's time to go. When we get back from the store we will explore the house a little bit and maybe tomorrow we can take a look around outside."

"Ok Mami," He said as he climbed onto the window seat and started taking out his dinosaurs.

She smiled at him for a moment then crossed the hall to find Rachel sprawled across their bed that also looked new. "You look exhausted."

Rachel looked over when she heard Santana come in. "I'm fine, just resting for a minute. First thing we do is buy some sheets, pillows and blankets. I didn't find any in here or in the linin closet in the hall. Where's my boy?"

Santana nodded setting down Rachel's bag on the bed beside her. "He's playing with his dinosaurs in his room until we leave. We can look in town for that stuff when we go. I'm sure we'll find something that will work until we can get into the city. It's still pretty early in the day so the stores should all be open. Here's your bag, I'll be right back. I need to grab mine too and the few things we have in the car."

Rachel nodded getting up and opening her bag. Santana went downstairs and when she came back she and Agent Carlson had the rest of their things. Santana looked around finding Rachel in the closet hanging her things. "We got the rest of our stuff out of the car, it's on the bed. I'm going to help get the stuff out of Uncle Joe and Aunt Sara's car."

Rachel stuck her head around the door and smiled. "Ok honey, just be careful and don't hurt your shoulder."

Santana looked at her in shock then almost laughed at the slight eyebrow raise and the look begging her to challenge her new term of endearment. "I'll be fine sweet cheeks I'll be careful."

Not giving Rachel a chance for a rebuttal she quickly left the room with a smirking Agent Carlson following behind trying not to laugh at the look of distain on the little diva's face. It didn't take long to get everything out of the Agent's SUV and when she came back she had an arm full of sheets and blankets.

"Hey, where you at?" she said as she set the stuff in her arms on the now empty bed.

Rachel poked her head out of the closet. "I'm in here."

"I figured you'd be done putting up your things a while ago and have Tony's done too."

Rachel smiled and pointed to the closet floor where their empty bag now sat. "I got mine and Tony's done then I did yours." Santana looked shocked and went to speak but Rachel held up a hand. "You brought it all up here and I put it up. It's done so just drop it. What's all that on the bed?"

Santana smiled and handed her a set of sheets with cars on it and a comforter to match. "Uncle Joe picked up a set of sheets and blankets for each room. Why don't we fix our bed then Tony's before we head to town? Joe and I figured since the grocery store closes at 8:00, we should have time to stop at the diner for dinner then grabs some groceries. I'm starved and I figured you both would be getting hungry too. Joe picked up some pots and pans with the sheets so we are ok to cook breakfast in the morning."

Rachel nodded smoothing out the sheet helping her put it on the bed. "That's fine then tomorrow I think we need to make a list of things we need. Sara said that we have to buy everything that we need for the new house during this month we are getting used to everything. We have to furnish a three bedroom house that has a living room, dining room, kitchen, and small office. She has the floorplan so we know what size furniture to get. We need a plan of attack."

After finishing the bed Santana stood straight, "Sounds good. We'll look at the floorplan tomorrow then write down how big each room is than go shopping. We'll need to check out some consignment stores and find some really nice used stuff. We can't show up with all new everything, it's not realistic. We can get some stuff and some bedding then once we get settled if you want then we can decorate each room and buy some new stuff then. The only room that will be all new stuff will be the baby's room."

She thought for a moment unconsciously rubbing her still flat stomach. "Do you really think that this will last long enough for me to have the baby?"

"I don't know. I know we are hoping this to all to happen really fast but realistically it could take longer and it would look odd if we didn't plan for the baby in our new house."

"Yea, you're right," she said walking to the window looking out with a sigh.

Santana walked up behind her wrapping her good arm around her and rested her chin on her shoulder. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Rachel shrugged lightly. "I didn't even get a chance to tell my dad and daddy that I was having another baby and now they think that we are dead. When I had baby boy, after the initial shock my dads were so happy. They were there with me every step of the way. They actually moved to New York to help me. Dad got a job at a Mercy Hospital and Daddy stayed home to help me watch the baby while I finished school and started working. They were so wonderful and it looks like I might not have them at all with this one for a long long time. It just makes me sad."

Tightening her arm she kissed her cheek. "I know it does but I promise you that you are not alone. I will be here for you and we will see this through. I will be the best wife and Mami I can be I swear it to you."

Rachel turned in her arms and buried her face in her neck choking back a sod. "Thank… you Ana… I just…"

"I know honey. It's ok, we got this." She said kissing her temple.

Rachel just nodded into her neck trying to calm herself. After a few more minutes she gave Santana one last squeeze and a lingering kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me to have you here this time."

Santana blushed lightly and took her hand. "It means a lot to me too. Come on, let's go fix little man's bed and get loaded up to eat and shop."

With one last nod she allowed Santana to pull her out of their room across the hall to Teddy's room. When they entered he was still sitting on the window seat but he wasn't playing anymore. He was looking out the window. "Hey mijo, we got some sheet and a blanket for your bed. What ya doin?"

He looked up to her and Rachel and smiled. "I was lookin out da winow and see'd a swing. Can we swing later?"

Rachel looked out the window to see what he was talking about and frowned slightly. "I don't know baby, it might not be safe for you."

"I'll take a look at it tomorrow and see if it is sturdy. If not I'll take it down and get you a new one that's safe for you. How's that sound?"

He clapped happily and she just smiled thinking that he looked so much like Rachel just then. "That's sounds good."

Rachel looked to her concerned. "Just be careful. Your shoulder is hurt."

She just shrugged. "I'll have Joe help me. I'll be fine, I promise."

Satisfied she nodded and they moved to fix the bed. Once they were done they went down and found the others and headed off to town. Dinner was nice and the food at the diner was surprisingly very good. After dinner they went to the grocery store that was actually like a miniature Walmart having a little of everything so they got groceries, cleaners, some toiletries and a few odds and ends they figured they may need before they got to the city.

Santana had talked to Agent Donavon about the swing and he told her that is wasn't sturdy at all so she picked up a prepackaged tool kit and she actually found a swing kit complete with a sturdy safety coated chain and a plastic seat. Teddy was so happy when he saw it and Agent Donavon promised to help Santana hang it tomorrow. After spending over an hour in the store they finally had all they thought they needed for now and headed home.

The farm house was fully furnished and clean since Agent Donavon had come to make sure it was livable before bringing them here. After they unloaded everything and put it all away per Rachel's instructions she took Teddy up and bathed him before putting him to bed.

Santana went up to check on them but stopped and just stood leaning against the doorway listening as she sang to him. After all these years it seemed that the little diva just got better with age. Santana had missed hearing her sing and this was even better than she remembered. When she was done Teddy yawned and looked over to Santana with a little grin. "Mama say'd you sing too. Can you sing for me, please?"

She smiled moving into the room sitting on the opposite side of the bed as Rachel. "It's been a while since I've sang but I'll try. What do you want me to sing?"

He thought for a moment then shrugged. "Um… I dunno… You pick."

She looked toward the window trying to think of something then smiled remembering a song her parents used to sing to her. "I got one but you have to promise to get some sleep after I sing." He just nodded happily and burrowed into his pillow waiting for her to start.

She stared out the window for a moment then turned back with a smile looking at Rachel. "Will you sing with me?"

"What song?"

"The Prayer. My Mami and Papi would sing it to me every night when I was little. Mami sang the English part and Papi would sing the Italian part. I loved it." Santana said with a blush looking away trying to control her emotions.

Rachel grabbed her chin gently pulling her to look at her. "I love that song and I'd love to sing it with you again. It's been way too long."

Santana smiled and nodded for her to start.

I pray you'll be our eyes  
and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise  
in times when we don't know

Let this be our prayer  
when we lose our way  
Lead us to the place  
guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe

Teddy looked up at Santana and beamed at her as she started singing in Italian. Rachel just watched in awe and echoed her in English.

La luce che tu hai  
I pray we'll find your light

Nel cuore resterà  
And hold it in our hearts

A ricordarci che  
When stars go out each night

Eterna stella sei  
Ohoh ohooooh

Nella mia preghiera  
Let this be our prayer

Quanta fede see'è  
When shadows fill our day

Lead us to a place,  
guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

As they started singing together Teddy had a silly little grin on his face and his eyes were starting to droop. They shared a look over him smiling softly to each other and continued on.

Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza  
Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno lo dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace, di fraternità

La forza che ci dà  
We ask that life be kind

È il desiderio che  
And watch us from above

Ognuno trovi amor  
We hope each soul will find

Intorno e dentro sé  
Another soul to love

Let this be our prayer  
Let this be our prayer

Just like every child  
Just like every child

Need to find a place,  
guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe

È la fede che  
Hai acceso in noi,  
Sento che ci salver

When they finished Teddy was out and they turned to soft clapping in the doorway. Rachel smiled and Santana blushed profusely. "Um… we were just singing him to sleep." She said shyly getting up. She kissed his head softly and grabbed Rachel's hand after she kissed him as well.

Once out of the room Donavon smiled. "Do you two want to sing me to sleep too? That was really amazing."

Carlson shook her head at him. "I knew you could sing," she said looking to Rachel. "But I had no idea you could or that you could do it in Italian." She motioned to Santana.

Santana shrugged. "There was a reason I was assigned to the family for my undercover op. I could speak fluent Italian and Spanish. The singing is just for fun. Have you locked up for the night?" She asked diverting attention from her.

The agents let it go and nodded. "We just came from doing a full perimeter search and check. All windows and door locks are secure and the alarm is set. We're heading to bed and were just coming to tell you goodnight."

Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed softly. "Thank you, we were headed there ourselves after putting my little man to bed. Goodnight."

They all said another round of goodnights and Rachel pulled Santana into their room and started getting ready for bed. "I knew that you could speak Spanish but when did you learn Italian?"

Santana climbed under the covers with her good shoulder toward the middle and get settled waiting for Rachel to join her. "My Mami is half Italian half Spanish. Papi is Spanish. When they got married Mami didn't know Spanish and Papi didn't know Italian so they taught each other than when I was born they taught me. Knowing three languages has become pretty handy over the years."

Rachel smiled turning off the light and settling in beside her. "I know Spanish and Yiddish. Teddy knows Spanish as well and knows some Yiddish but doesn't really like to speak it. You can talk to him in Spanish anytime you like and just a forewarning, he does totally understand it so watch what you say around him."

Looking to her shocked Santana rolled to face her. "Why did you teach him Spanish so young?"

"The younger you start a second language the better for children to grasp it." She leaned up on an elbow excitedly. "Can you teach us both how to speak Italian? That would make us able to speak four languages. What would that make us, quadlingual?"

She laughed shaking her head amusedly at the other woman. "Yes, I'll teach you both but only if you teach me Yiddish so you and the boy can't talk behind my back."

Rachel giggled a laid back down, "deal."

They both settled completely and fell asleep fairly quickly. It didn't take long for them to gravitate together in their sleep and wrap the other in their arms. The next month or so would be challenging and stressful trying to get it everything ready but they were no longer as worried now that they had each other.

A/N: Here's my latest creation. Let me know what you think.

The song is The Prayer by Celine Dion and Andrew Bocelli


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. As always all mistakes are mine.

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of activity. As promised the following day Santana and Donavon removed the old swing and put up the new one for Teddy. Since then Santana made a point of at least once a day taking him out and pushing him in his swing, usually after dinner. Rachel would wash dishes watching from the window or sit on the lounger in the yard so she had a good view of them. Teddy loved this time with Santana taking to her as a second parent with ease and usually talked her ear off about any and everything. Rachel loved watching them together and Teddy just adored Santana.

Santana and Rachel also got closer during this time. They were getting to know each other again and other than spending all of their time during the day together, every night after singing Teddy to sleep they'd lay in bed together and just talked about everything that had happened in the last few years with both of them reconnecting after such a long time apart. Once they were done talking for the night Santana would wait for her to fall asleep and then she'd talk to the baby telling it all about when they were in high school and glee club. Unknown to her, more often than not Rachel would wake back up and just smiled listening to her talk until sleep would finally take them both.

Outside of getting used to each other and seamlessly acting like a family they spent a lot of time in Richmond getting things purchased for the move. So far they had chosen most of the furniture for the new house. They fought over several different pieces before settling with many rounds of rock paper scissors. Both women were extremely happy to finding a higher end consignment shop with clothing that both of them could live with. Neither ever cared for cheap clothes, especially after high school for Rachel. That shop was one of their favorites and they got a lot of things from there.

Santana ordered and had delivered new beds as well. They had a new bed there that they could've taken with them but when Donavon bought it he only got a full size and both women agreed that they needed at least a queen and in the end they found a great deal on a king size bedroom set so they ordered a king mattress. Teddy also got a different bed because Santana said his current bed was like sleeping on a rock and she didn't want him to have back problems later in life. Rachel just smiled and he still got a twin but it was a lot softer to sleep on.

The Agents just followed the two around keeping an eye out and laughed at them a lot. They acted more like an old married couple than most old married couples did. More than once they shared a look asking each other if they were sure they hadn't always been a couple. It wasn't all rainbows and kittens though. Since each woman was extremely stubborn they had quite a few fights that the Agents were afraid may come to blows. Most of which ended with Rachel's lower lip quivering and tears in her eyes. When this happened Santana would fold and agree to anything that the little diva wanted while pulling her into her arms.

There were a few things that neither would agree to buying used, like kitchen items. They bought everything new then took it out of the packaging and packed it in boxes so it wouldn't look like they had just furnished an entire kitchen of utensils, pots, pans and small appliances. They also bought new towels and things for the bathroom both refusing to use towels that had touched other people's naked bodies. All in all they were pretty much ready for the move. They just needed to get a truck and wait for the Agents to tell them when.

The days passed as they finished up preparations and it was the fourth week at the farm house. They were currently sitting at the dining table talking about what they had to do for the day while Teddy played in his room. Donavon had just informed them that today was Rachel's check-up for the baby and Santana's for her shoulder as well. Unfortunately they were set for the same time and neither woman was happy with this revelation.

Santana sat back angrily. "No, that's not going to happen, I'm going with her. You can just set mine up for another time. Besides neither of us is leaving T-man and we cannot take him with us to an appointment without the other there to watch him."

Donavon sighed. "I understand that you want to be there but these are the times that we could get for you. We are almost done here and need to get you both cleared so we can move on to the next phase of this. We will watch him while you guys are in with the doctors."

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand not at all comfortable with Teddy not being with one of them for any amount of time. "Ana…"

Santana squeezed her hand softly. "No, it's not going to happen. Change my appointment or just cancel it. I'm not leaving our son without one of us with him and she is not going to that appointment alone."

Carlson shook her head. "We are just as capable of keeping him as safe as you are, maybe more so because we aren't injured."

Santana growled at the woman and Rachel put a calming hand on her back. "Frankly I'm just not comfortable with him out of our sight. We will keep him with us if it's all the same to you."

"The choice is not yours about this so get it through your heads. He stays with us and I will be going with her to the doctor to get the baby checked out. Call and change my appointment because I am not going to do it today unless they work me in earlier or later, end of discussion."

Right then Teddy called for Rachel and she gave a last glare at the agent and ran her hand over Santana's shoulder as she went to see what he needed. Once she was out of earshot Donavon sat forward. "You need to be reasonable here and talk to her. We can sit with him in the waiting room."

Santana shook her head. "I don't think you understand. Neither of us is ok with him being out of our sight. I'm not going to talk her into something that I don't agree with so you can drop it and change my appointment."

Carlson sighed. "There is no reason that we cannot watch him for less than an hour. You're acting like this kid is yours. This is an assignment and you are getting too attached."

Santana stood and slammed a hand on the table. "This stopped being an assignment for me the second she walked through the door to that apartment. I have known that woman most of my life. She is my family and by extension so are those kids so get this in your heads, I am not going anywhere without both of them with me. I will not let them out of my sight while I am sitting in a damned room waiting for some quack to tell me that my shoulder is good to go. I will be there with her to see that baby for the first time in the ultrasound I'm sure they will be giving her today. Back off of this because you will not win."

The sound of little feet running toward the kitchen stopped them from replying and she turned just in time to scoop up Teddy in her arms. "Hey T-man, did you clean up your room like mama said so we can go into town?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "I did and mama said that if I was good at the doctor's office we can get ice cream later."

Santana smiled nuzzling his neck and tickling him lightly. "Ooo, I want ice cream too. I think I'll get some chocolate this time."

Teddy grabbed her face in both hands and looked into her eyes seriously. "You always get chocolate. You need to get strawberry with me."

Doing her best not to laugh at his seriousness she looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about we get both and we can share so I still get my chocolate and you get me to try your silly strawberry."

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "I suppose but only if we can get sprinkles."

She held him close and chuckled at his Rachel like dramatics, "Deal."

Rachel came into the room smiling at them. "What about me, do I still get to have my rocky road? I'll share too."

Santana and Teddy shared a look and shook their heads. "Ewe, come on babe that stuff tastes like shi…"

Rachel slapped a hand over her mouth and Teddy giggled. "It tastes nasty mama. You eat it and me and Mami will eat ours."

Rachel gave a little pout them smiled brightly, "Fine, more for me." She turned from them looking at the irritated Agents then back. "Did we get everything worked out?"

Santana shrugged not looking at them. "I'm going with you, end of discussion. Oh, we need to make sure we ask for a DVD and pictures so we can save them for your dads."

Rachel clapped happily, "Yes don't let me forget."

Carlson scoffed at them not happy with being dismissed and got up to leave the room. Santana looked to her. "Are you guys coming with us or do you need to write the name of the place and address down for me?"

"Of course we are coming with you. Some of us take our job seriously." She said angrily over her shoulder as she turned and walked out of the room.

Santana turned sharply toward her ready to blow a gasket but Rachel put a gentle hand on her face and pulled it back to her. "Don't Ana, it's not worth it. I know you take your job seriously and would do whatever it takes to keep us safe, which is why we are staying together."

She deflated leaning into her hand. "Ok, let me run up and change real quick than I'm ready to go."

Rachel nodded leaning up kissing her cheek than took Teddy into her own arms. "Go ahead. We will pack our bag for the day and be ready when you come back down."

Santana smiled at her before giving a poignant look to Donavon not wanting him to badger her. He held up his hands in defeat smiling slightly. Satisfied she ran upstairs.

A few hours later they we sitting in an exam room waiting to see the doctor, Rachel sitting in a paper gown on the exam table and Santana holding Teddy in the chair next to her playing rock paper scissors. Santana looked up when a thought hit her. "Will we find out the sex today? I don't think you ever said exactly how far along you are but you are showing pretty good."

Rachel leaned back thinking. "Well I was almost three months late when I went to the doctor then everything happened and we've been here a month so I should be around 5 months give or take. We should be able to see the gender if the baby is cooperating. It took until I was almost 7 months with him to find out because he didn't want to be seen. He always curled up his legs."

She chuckled at the memory and Santana just smiled. "Well can you blame him? He didn't want to be a porn star and flaunt it."

Rachel gasped slapping her playfully. "Ana!"

She just laughed again and tickled Teddy's stomach but before anymore could be said an elderly doctor came in the room followed closely behind by his nurse. "Good afternoon Mrs. Sanchez. I see we are here today for a basic checkup for your baby."

Rachel nodded and held a hand out to Santana who stood with Teddy in her arms and came over beside her. "Yes sir. We had a little bit of a scare a month or so ago with a car that almost hit me. I saw a doctor right after it happened and once more a week later but I wanted to be extra sure and also just get a basic exam."

He nodded looking up from her chart. "I see all of that here." He looked at Santana and Teddy then back to Rachel. "Do you want them to wait in the hall? I'll need to do a pelvic exam and draw blood." He said nodding toward Teddy.

"No, just drape me and Ana will keep Tony from seeing anything he shouldn't. I want my wife and son here to see the ultrasound. We are doing this as a family."

"Well if you'd like I know that I was supposed to be seeing you today as well. I can send you across the hall for an X-ray while we do the pelvic exam and let little Tony here sit in the booth to watch you then bring you back in." He said looking to Santana.

Santana shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving her during any part of this. My son is fine right where he is. Did my aunt put you up to this?"

The doctor chuckled. "She was just concerned about you. Let's take care of the little mama here then after we finish with her exam and ultrasound I'll examine your shoulder and send you for an X-ray while we wait for her test results. It'll only take a few minutes."

Santana looked to Rachel. "Are you ok with that babe?"

Rachel nodded happily. "Yes, I want you to get that looked at I just wanted you here for this too. I know you said it feels fine but I would feel much better if the doctor could tell us that as well."

Satisfied with Rachel's answer she looked back to the doctor. "Ok let's do it."

The doctor smiled with a nod and started setting up the drape and things he needed for the exam. He was a good doctor that had been used for many witness protection cases. He only ever knew the new identity of the patient and what the injury was never asking anything more than medical questions. He knew they were only passing through and wouldn't be here long.

Teddy was curious as to what was going on. Stepping away slightly Santana did her best to distract him with simple answers while the doctor did his thing and talked to Rachel about how she'd been feeling and her overall health this last month. When that was done he drew blood samples handing them over to the nurse and got set for the ultrasound.

"Ok Mrs. Sanchez, you can bring him back over. We are ready to see your baby. Because of the scare with the car I'm going to use a 3D ultrasound machine just to give me a better picture."

Santana rushed back over leaning against the exam table to get closer to Rachel and looked to the screen pointing it out to Teddy. "Look right there mijo, we'll see the baby on the TV."

Rachel smiled up at them and grabbed her hand as the doctor started moving the wand over her stomach. After a few moments they heard the distinct sounds of the heartbeat and were silent as the doctor pointed out the head, hands and other body parts that were on the screen. Santana and Teddy were both transfixed on the screen and Rachel watched on with a soft smile on her face.

"Ok, do we want to know the gender?"

Santana looked to Rachel and she nodded happily. "If the baby is cooperating we'd love to know."

The doctor smiled. "Well I couldn't get a better picture if I tried. Your daughter is being very cooperative today and by all accounts and measurement she is doing well and right on schedule for 22 weeks."

"My god you can see all of her little features. Babe she has the shape of your face." Santana said in awe.

Teddy cocked his head in contemplation and looked at Santana. "She looks funny."

Rachel chuckled taking his hand in hers. "That's not a very good picture of her. It's kind of like a shadow that lets us see her like we're looking through a weird window like at the playhouse. We won't get to see how she really looks until she comes out."

He looked back at the screen with a big O on his lips and they just smiled at him. "This just shows us that she is healthy and has all of her fingers and toes." Santana told him and he giggled as she tickled his stomach.

Rachel looked to the doctor. "Can we get a DVD and pictures?"

He nodded and loaded a DVD into the slot and printed several pictures. "Ok, we're all done with you so you can get dressed and I'll send all of this to the lab and it should take about an hour to get all of the results back. In the mean time I'll set up the portable X-ray machine in the room across the hall and we'll take you over to x-ray your shoulder then examine you and come back with all the results and talk to you both about everything."

They nodded at him as he left the room and Rachel sat up. Santana turned setting Teddy down in the chair handing him his little back pack of toys and turned back to help Rachel scoot safely off the table. Once she was on her feet Santana wrapped her arms around her. "So what do you think about having a girl this time?"

Rachel just beamed. "I love the fact that I get one of each. I've always wanted that."

She just smiled kissing her temple and let her move away to get changed. Rachel was behind the partition when a thought dawned on Santana. "Hey, we're not going to like decorate the baby's room in all pink are we. Please tell me that we aren't doing that."

Rachel chuckled. "Why not, pink is a perfectly nice color for a girl Ana."

"But it's pink. Can't we like do purples or something."

Coming around the curtain she laughed at the look on Santana's face. "No, I don't want to do pink. I want to do like I did with baby boy. I had all primary colors, just something nice and bright but this time with a girly theme."

Santana took a breath in relief. "I can work with that."

They shared a smile and looked up as the doctor knocked and came back in. Santana took off her shirt and hopped up on the exam table and let him look at her shoulder and after saying it looked excellent he had her put on a gown and took her across the hall for the x-ray but not before she insisted that her aunt come sit with Rachel.

When she came back she sent Carlson back out to the waiting room and they just sat talking, waiting for all of their results. When the doctor came back he gave them both a clean bill of health and sent them on their way with a DVD and all the pictures he printed and a good luck.

The rest of the day was spent getting ice cream and buying the final things on their lists. The arrangements were made for the final move now that they had all of the things they needed stored in the barn ready to be loaded. They were set to leave in four days and the moving truck pulling Rachel's new car would be there the day before the move to be loaded. Once they loaded the truck they would be off to wherever they were destined for.

That night when they settled into bed for the night they speculated on where they were going next. "I think that a bigger city like Atlanta or Miami would be easy to disappear in." Rachel said playing with the hem of Santana's tank, a nervous habit Santana was becoming used to.

"I don't know. They might think that a smaller place is safer, like here." She shrugged pulling her close trying to calm her nerves. "It will be fine no matter where we end up. I'll protect you all I promise."

Rachel leaned up and cupped her face. "Promise me that you will not take any unnecessary risks. I need you to be ok too."

Santana smiled and turned her face into her hand and kissed it softly. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to get us all through this. Now lie down and get some rest. We have to pack up the things we need from the house in the next few days and get the SUV ready for a road trip. Donavan wouldn't tell me where we are going but he did say that we would be on the road for at least two maybe three days so we need to get things for T-man to do in the car. So that means a small trip to the store."

Rachel sighed and settled back into her. It took a while for them to fall asleep thinking about the unknown but eventually sleep did overtake them and they held each other through the night.

Back in New York Brody was pacing looking at the photo in his hand. "Are you sure this was taken after the funeral?"

The man standing by his desk nodded looking nervous. "Yes sir, it was taken the day after. We trailed her but came up empty handed. We have no idea where she is now."

Brody slammed the picture into the desk and looked at the man with murder in his eyes. "Find her. She has my son and I swear to god that I will kill her and get him back where he belongs. That bitch had no right to take him from me."

The man nodded curtly and looked to the photo with trepidation. "There's more sir." Brody waved him on and he took a deep breath. "That picture was taken coming out of a doctor's office. We ransacked the place and got her records. She's pregnant sir."

Brody's head whipped around and he growled. "Have you found that little son of a bitch that failed to get me my son?"

"He's in police custody as of right now sir. I'm still trying to find out where so we can dispose of him."

Brody balled his hands into fists so hard his fingers were turning white. "Find him, kill him slowly and find me my son and that bitch. I will have my children and once the new one is born I will have her lifeless heart in my hands for thinking she could take them from me. Now GO!"

The man ran out of the room closing the door behind him. Brody took the picture and walked to the window looking out. Eventually he looked down at the picture of Rachel getting into a black car with Teddy in her arms. "I swear to you Rachel, I will have my children and you will pay for crossing me."

Balling up the picture he threw it across the room angrily and stormed out of his office in search of his father.

A/N: Ok people here's the next one. I'm not sure when but more to come. As always Reviews are always encouraged and welcome. Let me know what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this.

The rest of the week went by quickly and before they knew it, it was the night before they would be leaving. They were completely packed and were set to leave at first light. They had the SUV totally ready with things to keep Teddy occupied and Santana made sure there were extra blankets and pillow to keep Rachel comfortable as well.

With Teddy down for the night they all made a last sweep of the house to double check that they had everything. They would be stopping at the diner in the morning for one last meal there before heading out so everything in the kitchen had been cleared out as well. When they assured themselves that they were truly ready for the trip they all headed upstairs.

Rachel was now ready for bed but standing looking out of the bedroom window into the night. She was really apprehensive about this next phase of things. They were told it shouldn't take too long but there was really no way of knowing how long things would take and when they could safely return to their lives. In an effort not to actively think about how scared she was and just how much danger they were in she thought about everything else, like finding work when they got back and settled.

She had just ended a very successful role on Broadway and had been nominated for what she hoped was her 2nd Tony. She already had one for Lead Actress and a Grammy for Best Song Written for Visual Media for a song she wrote and sang for a Disney movie. She also won an Oscar for Best Achievement in Music Written for a motion Picture for the same song. She did the voice over for the princess in that film. Since she had written the song her agent was able to get her the part of Princess Yolanda.

She was an Emmy away from her EGOT and had, had a role lined up for a television drama that she was hoping would help her achieve it. She was a little worried that if this went on too long that her career would be hurt but she was mostly confident that if she chose to continue working when she got home she would have no problem. Although now that she was going to have a second child she was honestly considering taking some time off to just be a mom.

After Teddy was born she threw herself into her work trying to make it with a baby still in college and then she got the starring role in Funny Girl which she won her Tony for. Since then she has done one other play and the Disney movie. She had been fortunate and so lucky to get these roles and mostly they allowed her a lot more time with her baby then she had originally thought she'd get. Funny Girl catapulted her into stardom and the other two subsequent roles just made her a household name in some circles, especially the role of Princess Yolanda.

As she contemplated all of this she had to admit that what she worried about the most, other than the eminent danger they were all in, was being with Santana for an undetermined amount of time in this fake relationship. It had been so easy to fall into a comfortable routine with the Latina. When they had lived together before they actually got along a lot better then she had imagined that they would. They just fell into a rhythm together and this time was just as seamless as the last.

The problem was that she had always had a little thing for Santana, even in school, and she was worried about getting too attached. She knew that when this was all over, even if they remained friends, it was going to hurt to not be with her like she was pretending to be now. She didn't even want to think about what this was going to do to Teddy. He was getting so attached to his 'Mami' and she was really afraid of how this was all going to affect him as well, not to mention the baby if it went longer then they anticipated.

She was pulled out of her musings by a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind and two hands that slayed over her ever growing stomach. "What are you doing over here? I figured you'd be in bed waiting for me."

Rachel smiled and leaned back into her. "I was just thinking. Are you ready for bed?"

Santana nodded and rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "I'm ready when you are. Are you ok? I know that so much has been going on and we've barely had a moment to breathe. Once we get settled things will calm down and we'll get into a routine. I know you hate not having an agenda for your days and weeks."

"I'm sure things will be easier once we're all unpacked and the agents leave, I'm just nervous."

Turning her around Santana cupped her face. "I promise I'm going to keep us safe."

Rachel sighed and leaned into her resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "I know you will. I just can't help but worry about Teddy and the baby and you. I know you hate this as much as I do."

She shrugged and pulled Rachel into her body more fully. "Eh, the way I see it I get to be there with you through this pregnancy in the way I wasn't able to be there for little man. Try not to stress too much sweetie it's not good for you or little Rosie in there."

Rachel raised her head looking at her in confusion. "Rosie?"

Santana just smirked. "You know like Rosalia in West Side Story. She's a little shark swimming in there."

Rachel threw her head back and laughed as Santana chuckled, happy that she had made the other woman smile and not seem so down. "Poor Tony being the only Jet in the family," Rachel said in amusement shaking her head."

"He's an honorary Shark by association. I just didn't like any of the Jet names and Tony is a main character."

Chuckling at the silly woman she pulled away taking her hand. "Come on you, let's get some sleep. You have to be able to drive tomorrow."

Santana let her lead her to the bed then climbed in holding out her arms for Rachel to crawl into. After waking in each other's arms for so many mornings they just lost all pretense of falling asleep barely touching or just holding hands. Neither woman ever said a word about it but one night Rachel just rolled into her and lay her head on her chest and Santana just adjusted to wrap her arms around her. From that night on they just moved together naturally.

Now that she was starting to show more Rachel would sometimes roll over on her side facing away from her and wait for Santana to spoon her from behind before they fell asleep. The first night that Rachel had rolled away from her Santana was confused and thought she'd done something wrong until Rachel reached behind her back grabbing her hand pulling her into her. From that night on Santana would adjust to whatever position that was most comfortable for the Diva. Tonight though, she knew that with all the emotional stuff rolling around in Rachel's head that she'd want to be held.

It wasn't long before Rachel's breath evened out and she was asleep. Santana held her for a little longer making sure she was good and asleep before running her hand down to caress her stomach. "Goodnight Rosie." With that she closed her eyes and let sleep finally take her.

Dawn arose quicker than any of them wanted but they were up and loaded in the cars quickly. Rachel expertly dressed a still sleeping Teddy and Santana carried him out getting him strapped in and heading into town. After eating they gassed up and were on the road by 7:00am.

The trip took quite a bit longer than anticipated with a small child and a pregnant woman having to stop so much but Santana was enjoying the drive. After she had joined the Academy she had been all go and no quit climbing the ladder in her career clawing her way to detective at such a young age. This last year especially with being undercover she was always on guard and could never truly relax. She knew that this was just another form of undercover assignment but it was different. Rachel made it different.

She would have to be on guard for the unforeseeable future to make sure that they all stayed safe but she could also just relax with them. For the moment no one knew where they were, thinking they were dead and they were safe for the time being. They could just get to where they were going and fall into a routine passing the time together. She had no intention of ever letting them go again. She knew that they would have to stop the charade of being a family when this was all over but she was going to make sure that she was still in their lives when they went home. She wasn't going to lose Rachel again and she'd be damned if she lost that precious boy either.

By the end of the fourth day on the road Santana sighed as they pulled into another motel. When she got out she motioned for Rachel to stay put and walked over to Agent Donavon as he jumped out of the truck. "How far is it until we get to where we're going Joe?"

Glancing at the GPS on his phone he shrugged. "We should be there by 9:00 tomorrow if we pull out at 6:00 like we have been. We could make it tonight but I figured Maria and Teddy needed to stop for the night and I hate to leave all of this in the truck overnight on the road outside of the house once we get there. This way we can unload and drop off the truck that night and pick up another car for us so we can head back. Tomorrow night you are officially on your own."

Santana sighed looking to her car and the two sitting in it then looked back and spoke softly so she wouldn't be over heard. "You guys just get back and make sure that those assholes don't find us. That damn leak needs to be plugged."

"They won't find you. We are the only two that know where you are and it's going to stay that way, don't worry. You just make sure that they are ok and you all get settled for the duration."

She looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Dude, I don't trust easily but I'm trusting you to help me keep them safe. Those two…"

She trailed off turning back to look at them and he gently touched her shoulder. "We got your back Ana."

She looked back and smiled slightly then they headed in to rent some rooms so they could get settled and find some dinner. Once they were fed they settled quickly and no one had trouble falling asleep once their heads hit the bed.

The next morning the remainder of the trip went quickly and by 8:45 they were pulling off of the highway and heading in to a small town named Boseman Montana. It wasn't as small as the little town by the farm house but it wasn't any were near the size of Richmond. Driving down Main Street they looked at all of the little shops and stuff around and Santana groaned. "Oh dear god it's Lima."

Rachel whipped her head around to the back looking at her sleeping boy and sighed in relief that he was asleep then looked back to Santana and speaking in a hushed voice as to not wake him. "Never say the L word around him or he will be talking about Noah for the rest of our time here until he gets to see him."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh dear lord you let Puck near him? What were you thinking? We're going to have to watch him closely now to make sure he doesn't show any of his tendencies."

Rachel chuckled. "He's not that bad anymore. He settled down last year and got married to a lovely woman named Mary. He's really grown up and she's expecting his first baby in October."

She turned to look out the window at the thought and pouted slightly thinking that she may not be back in time to see that happening. Santana read her correctly and grabbed her hand. "Hey, you never know, we may be back by then. Hell, I'd really like to see him again too and this miracle woman that tamed him."

She nodded sadly and looked back at Santana, "maybe. Either way I want to go see him as soon as I can because he is going to be beside himself about mine and Teddy's deaths, yours too probably when he finds out. He's really like my brother now and a terrific uncle to Teddy. After everything happened with Brody and then Finn dying, he was there for me in so many ways. Dad and Daddy had him stay in their house when they moved to New York to keep an eye on things for them and to help him out. He bought it from them right before he got married."

Santana smiled thinking about the boy she once knew being a father. "I promise as soon as we are free from all of this I'll take you to see him myself if you want. I can't wait to see if that kid comes out with a Mohawk."

They both laughed at the thought and looked around some more as they turned into a neighborhood. After making two more turns Rachel's phone rang and Agent Carlson told them what house to turn into as they parked the truck out front.

Santana parked and they got out meeting each other at the back of the car looking up at the house. "It's huge babe." Santana said looking up incredulously. Then caught herself seeing neighbors walking by. "The pictures didn't do it justice."

Catching on Rachel chuckled. "You knew the square footage, what were you expecting, a doll house?"

Santana slapped her ass playfully and handed her the keys. "Go open the door while I get this boy out, but don't go in without us."

Rachel yelped at the slap but took the keys scowling at her playfully and walked up to the front door. She opened it and turned to see Santana setting Teddy down on the porch after she climbed the steps. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded excitedly and before Rachel knew what was happening she was being hoisted into Santana's arms bridal style.

She gasped at the sudden movement and slapped at her arm. "Ana put me down this instant."

Santana kissed her cheek and grinned. "Stop squirming I don't want to drop you and the baby woman. I'm just going to carry you over the threshold of our new house, relax."

Rachel huffed but stopped moving not wanting to be dropped. Satisfied Santana pushed open the door with her foot and stepped into the house. Coming fully into the living room she turned in a circle slowly taking in the space. "Welcome home."

Rachel relaxed into her and sighed. "It's beautiful."

Before either could say more Teddy started jumping up and down in the doorway, "me too Mami, me too."

Santana gently put Rachel down and ran over to scoop up the boy the same way she had his mama, "You too, you too." She spun him around the living room once then adjusted him on her hip. "What do you think Mijo?"

He looked around and smiled. "It's big. Do I get to have a swing like our last house?"

Santana smiled taking Rachel's hand and leading them through the house to the back yard. "Yes sir. As soon as I saw how big our yard was I bought one and had it delivered."

She opened the back door and set him down on the patio. He squealed in delight and ran to his new toys. Rachel gasped and put a hand over her mouth. In front of her was a large pirate ship playhouse complete with two swings and a slide. "Oh Ana what did you do?"

Shrugging she looked at her apprehensively. "I just knew how much he loved the swing at the old house and I wanted him to have one here too only I took it a step further. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Rachel shook her head watching him climb up the platforms and slide down. "No, I'm not mad. This was so sweet of you Ana."

She turned and pulled the taller woman into a tight hug and Santana held her just as tight. They were pulled apart by the clearing of a throat and turned to look at Agent Donavon. "Hey, we need to start unloading soon so if you want get a look at the rest so we can get this show on the road that would be great. Sara and I need turn the truck in by 6:00 tonight."

They pulled the rest of the way apart and called Teddy to them. They made their way back into the house and took a tour of all of the rooms so that they could get a feel for the place before they started bringing things in. The place was a Beautiful two story home with a finished basement. The main level housed the kitchen, living room, dining room, den/office area and half bath. The second level was Teddy's room, the nursery, a bathroom in the hall and the master suite with private bath.

The final level was the basement and the last room Santana took Rachel to see. When they came down the stairs Rachel looked around curiously. "It looks a lot smaller then I was expecting but I suppose it will still work all of the things we bought for it."

The space was indeed smaller. They had decided to make this space into a family room/toy room and it was in fact about half as the blue prints had stated but only because Santana had the room modified. "It is smaller. I had them do a little work in here."

She led her through the door at the back of the room and Rachel gasped seeing what was in the room. Turning in a circle she took in all that was around her. She looked at Santana with tears in her eyes. "What did you do? I didn't think I was allowed to do my music."

Santana pulled her into her arms. "Yes but I knew that music is who you are and you need it so I had them sound proof the whole basement and this has the sound crate too. This way you can still work on your music without others outside being able to hear. The door bell has also been wired to this room and there is a speaker system so you can close the door while baby boy is taking a nap in the other room and you can still hear him but he can't hear you. You can write to your heart's content so that when we can go home you can wow the world with your greatness."

Rachel looked around again in awe. The room was a fully functioning recording studio with several musical instruments and all of the equipment she needed to write and record her music. Turning back to Santana she flung her arms around her burying her face in her neck and proceeded to cry into her.

Santana wasn't sure what to do so she just held on. "Please tell me those are happy tears."

Rachel half laughed half sobbed nodding into her neck. "Yes, just… I don't… Thank you Ana."

Sighing in relief she smiled and kissed the side of her head. Once she calmed Santana pulled her away slightly. "Ok let's go on up so I can start helping them get the truck unpacked."

Rachel nodded kissing her cheek and they headed upstairs. Once they started unloading it went fairly quickly. Rachel had supervised the loading of the truck insisting that it be loaded by room in order so that they started with the master suite and ended with the living room making sure that each room was properly unloaded and she could show them where to put everything. Since it was being done in order they also wouldn't be tripping over things in other rooms.

The top floor was done first then they finished with the basement and were going to do the main floor next. It was just after noon when the basement family room was done and Rachel had ordered pizza to be delivered then and they all sat on the front porch eating lunch. While they ate they talked about Santana's new job and how she was kind of excited for it to start in a few weeks.

They were just finishing up when two men and a little boy came up the walk. Santana stood and walked down a few steps. "Hello, can I help you?"

The shorter of the two men smiled and held out his hand to shake hers. "My name is William Jones and this is my husband Daniel and our son Elijah."

Santana smiled as she shook his hand and Rachel came to stand beside her. "It's nice to meet you, Anita Sanchez. This is my wife Maria and our son Tony and her Uncle Joe and Aunt Sara."

They all shook hands and the little boys started talking walking up on the porch. Will smiled at them and turned back to the woman in front of him. "We just wanted to come over, introduce ourselves and welcome you do the neighborhood. We live next door on the left."

Rachel smiled, "It's a pleasure meeting you. It looks like our boys have hit it off."

They all looked to the boys that now had Teddy's backpack dumped out playing with his dinosaurs. Chuckling Daniel spoke for the first time. "Aw, bonding over lizards, the joys of childhood."

They all laughed and Will clapped excitedly. "I just wanted to let you know that I am a stay at home dad so I am always home and if you need anything at all I am just next door. It's so nice to have a family like ours moving into the neighborhood and with a child our son's age too. Don't get me wrong this is a lovely neighborhood and the people are amazing there just aren't a lot of children their age to play with and no other couples like us."

Daniel smiled. "The Henderson's right across the street have a little girl, Abby, that is their age and 3 doors down the Simmons' have a set of twins, a boy and girl about their age as well."

"Yes, once you are settled we'll have to arrange a play date to meet all of the parents and the children," Will said excitedly already planning it in his head.

Rachel and Santana shared an amused look. These men reminded them of Rachel's fathers. "That would be so nice. I am also a stay at home parent so I'm sure living right next door to each other we will become fast friends."

Santana smiled placing a hand on her back. "It will actually make me feel better having someone next door that she can call on while I'm at work."

"What line of work are you in Anita?" Daniel asked.

"I'm the new Psychology professor at the University. I start a week before school is in session so I can get my office in order and the curriculum set."

Daniel's face lit up. "I'm a professor there too, part of the science department. I teach several Chemistry classes. I'm sure we'll see each other around campus."

Santana smiled. "I'm sure we will, maybe you could show me around."

"Absolutely," he was about to say more but the clearing of a throat stopped him and they all looked up to Agent Donavon.

He looked at his watch then back to the girls. "I don't mean to be pushy but…"

Rachel smiled walking over to kiss his cheek. "Don't be rude Uncle Joe. We'll only be a little while more. Finish your lunch."

Santana laughed at the dumbfounded look on his face and turned back as Will started talking again. "We are so sorry. We shouldn't have kept you talking so long you obviously need to finish unloading your truck."

Daniel looked back at the truck, "Did you need a few more hands? I'm good with heavy lifting. I think it's what Will keeps me around for."

Will clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh yes let us help. I'm sure Ely would love to keep Tony occupied and it will get done faster with two more abled bodies."

Rachel moved to argue but Daniel held up a hand. "We insist."

Sharing a look with Rachel, Santana just shrugged and Rachel sighed. "Ok but I must insist that you let us buy you dinner for helping us out. We're just having Chinese takeout but we'd love to have you."

Will and Daniel shared a nod, "Deal."

The rest of the unloading went quickly. Santana knew where they decided to put everything on the main level so Rachel went with the boys up to Teddy's room to start unpacking his things and getting his room in order. When she finished in there she told the boys to stay put and play and not to leave unless they were coming to her room next door. By the time she finished making their bed and scooting a few things around they were done with the truck.

Santana stood in the doorway watching her for a moment then came in and helped her lift a box of clothing onto the bed for her. "You shouldn't be lifting that."

"I wasn't, I was just scooting it closer to the dresser so I could unpack your clothes."

"Well take a break, we're done unloading the truck and everything is in the rooms it belongs in. I even have the stuff in the garage halfway organized and the new grill is on the patio. We also got your car moved into the drive next to mine. Will and Daniel are going to head home and clean up and be back in at 7:00 for dinner."

Rachel glanced at the time on her phone and looked up at her in shock. "It's only 3:00, you guys worked fast."

"I know. Those guys earned their dinner tonight. I wrote down what they wanted and I'll pick it up while Uncle Joe and I run into town to turn in the truck and pick up another car for them. Could you please write down what you, T-man and Aunt Sara want to eat for me so I have it when we leave?"

Rachel nodded and did as she was asked. She and Santana then moved on to the dining room to move things around so they could at least eat at the table for dinner then Santana and Joe were off.

Later that night after Will, Daniel, and Eli went home they stood at the door and bid Donavon and Carlson goodbye. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night? We have the pull out couch downstairs?" Rachel asked.

Carlson shook her head. "No, we need to get going. We're only driving as far as the nearest airport. Our flight leaves at midnight."

Donavon hugged the girls one last time. "You two take care of each other and we'll be back to get you as soon as the coast is clear. You have our numbers in case of emergency."

With that they said their final goodbyes and watched as they drove off. Santana moved in behind Rachel, wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on her shoulder, "looks like it's just us now."

Rachel leaned back into her and sighed, "Yea."

A/N: Ok they are finally settled into their new place, lots of fun things to come. As always please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. As always all mistakes are mine.

A few months had passed since the agents left them to their own devices and a lot had happened in that time. It took almost a week to fully get unpacked and everything in its place to both of their liking. Teddy and Eli became really close and played together every day. Usually Eli would come over to their house to play. They were still apprehensive about him being out of one of their sights so the only time Teddy went over to Eli's is if Rachel did too to visit with Will or they all went as a family for dinner. Rachel had made fast friends with Will and they found that they both really liked the eccentric couple. Santana also got to see a lot of Daniel around Campus and they were becoming pretty good friends too.

They also found that unlike Lima they were not ostracized for being in a Lesbian relationship. The neighbors all seemed to welcome them with open arms and the other parents on the block were more than happy to have playdates with all of the children while all of the moms sat around and gossiped. Rachel found that she really liked the little group of moms and Will of course was just one of them. They did what you would imagine moms would do and exchanged recipes and talked about their husbands or wife in Rachel's case. She found a kind of comradery in it all and was settling in well.

So far she hadn't minded being home all of the time. She set a good schedule for herself and Teddy, and almost every day while he napped she sang and wrote her music. She was also learning so many new recipes to cook and really found a new love for it now that she had time to experiment and create so many new and wonderful dishes. Santana wasn't complaining and loved coming home to a fabulous dinner every night, though she did make a point of taking them all out to dinner often to get them out of the house and treat them.

Santana was doing well at the University and really fell into the role of professor with ease. Her first day there Daniel rode in with her to show her around and incidentally that was the day she and Rachel had their first kiss between them that was on the lips. Rachel walked her to the door to say goodbye and Santana kissed her cheek before heading off.

Flashback:

After breakfast that day Santana kissed Teddy on the head before he ran up to his room to get dressed for the day and Rachel walked her to the door.

"Do you have a preference for what you would like for dinner tonight Ana?" Rachel asked.

Santana shook her head. "No, you know I'm not picky so whatever you make is fine."

She stepped outside turning back to Rachel in the doorway kissing her cheek with a see you later and turned to walk away. "What the hell was that Sanchez? My husband would divorce me if that's how I kissed him before leaving for work."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned back giving her a peck on the lips then looked at her new friend. "Satisfied?"

He just laughed and shook his head. "I'm not the one you should be worried about satisfying Ana."

She glared at the man then turned back to Rachel who just shrugged and leaned back in. She only meant for it to be a slightly longer chaste kiss but the moment they settled their lips more firmly together they melted toward each other and their lips started to move.

They were lost from the get go and Santana moved closer to deepen the kiss but stopped when laughter broke out behind her. "Ok, damn I get it, she's satisfied. Come on before we're late."

Santana broke the kiss and searched Rachel's face but saw nothing that looked like disgust or anything negative so she smiled pecking her lips once more before pulling away and softly stating, "I'll see you tonight."

Rachel just nodded dumbly and watched her run down the steps and jump in her SUV. As she pulled out of the drive Rachel touched her lips and shivered before finally moving back into the house.

End Flashback:

Since then they've shared a similar kiss every morning before Santana leaves for work. Both feared hearing from the other that it was all just for show so they never talked about it and it just became a part of their day.

It was now a few days before Halloween and almost two months into the fall semester and Santana was more than content with the way her job was shaping up. She had a nice group of students and most of them seemed to be really interested with what and how she had been teaching them.

"This week we are going to start studying human conditioning. Who can tell me one of the most famous physiologists for his work related to human conditioning?"

She looked around and sighed when no one raised a hand. "Oh come on guys this is basic stuff and part of the weekend reading you were assigned to complete before class today."

A girl in the first row raised her hand, "Pavlov ma'am."

Santana smiled. "Yes Sarah, Ivan Pavlov was most famous for his experimentation with his dogs. That experiment was the cornerstone for conditioning. Now, what I want you to do is write a paper about how conditioning is applied in society today."

She pointed to a boy in the back who raised his hand. "Yes Michael?"

"Is it still really used today?" He asked in confusion.

She just smiled. "It's used more then you could imagine in so many aspects of life. One place I can think of that I have personally seen it used is High School."

He cocked his head in surprise, "High school?"

"Yes and I know all of you attended high school so I want you to think about the social hierarchy in your school. Think of the popular kids and the ones at the bottom of the totem pole. Those on the top conditioned the lower level students to act the way they wanted them too."

She looked around as they were all writing furiously. "As extra credit anyone who can write an accurate account of the social system and how it relates to conditioning will receive 100 extra credit points that will make a huge difference in your final grade in the class. As I have said before I will only be offering 2 extra credit opportunities and this will be the largest."

Everyone started murmuring to each other. She looked at the clock then to the door hearing a little knock and smiled seeing Teddy's face pressed against the glass of the classroom door and Rachel coming up behind him pulling him away from it. Chuckling she turned back to the class. "Now I'm going to take my wife and son out shopping for a costume so we can condition the boy into knocking on strangers doors in hopes of receiving candy." The students all laughed as she motioned for Rachel and Teddy to come on in. "Ok guys I'll see you all next time. You have two weeks to complete the assignment and if you have any questions as always please email me and I will get back with you as quickly as I can."

They all gathered their things as Teddy ran across the room and threw himself into her arms. "Mami mami, are we going shopping now?"

Santana lifted him into her arms and kissed his temple. "Yes mijo just as soon as we take mama to get some dinner. We'll go after we eat and get you the best costume we can find." He squealed happily and she pulled Rachel into her side. "Hey, how are mama and my peanut today?"

Rachel smiled putting a hand on her belly accepting the little kiss Santana gave her. "We're doing fine, we're just starving."

Santana kissed her once more as the students filed out of the room smiling at their professor and her family. "Well it's a good thing that my boy and I are planning on taking you out to dinner then. Let me get my briefcase packed and we can get out of here."

Rachel smiled with a nod as she sat at Santana's desk while she put Teddy down and gathered her things for the day and shutdown her computer. "Ok let's get out of here and get some food so we can make this boy scary for Halloween."

Teddy huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't want to be scary Mami. I want to be a caveman."

Rachel looked at him in confusion, "A caveman?"

"Yep, cause den I can have a pet dinosaur like Dino." He said seriously and they both chuckled.

"Ok baby we'll see what we can do. I'm sure we can find something." Rachel said standing and taking Teddy's hand smiling when Santana took his other.

They headed out and went to dinner at a local restaurant called Open Range that was owned by their neighbors the Henderson's. It was a really nice steakhouse that Rachel craved for their steak and Teddy loved for their skillet mac and cheese. Santana always tried something new and had yet to be disappointed.

As they were shown to their seats Amy Henderson came rushing over and happily hugged Rachel. "Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming in tonight."

Rachel smiled hugging her back, "Yes, we are out to find Tony a costume for Friday night. He wants to be a caveman and Ana is treating me to a night without cooking."

Amy beamed at her. "Well at least Anita helps take care of you through your pregnancy. Arnold was worthless when I was pregnant with Abby. I worked right up until the day I delivered."

"Don't let her bad mouth me ladies. I tried to get her to stay home and rest but she insisted on working." Arnold smiled coming up behind his wife and stuck out a hand to Santana and Rachel. "Glad you could make it out to see us tonight."

"Me too, Maria just loves the steak here. The closest I can come to making it that good is on the grill and it is a bit cold to be cooking out so here we are." Santana said winking at Rachel.

"Well we're glad you chose us for your steak needs. Oh Maria, are we still on for Thursday for play group at your house?" Amy asked.

Rachel nodded excitedly. "Oh yes, I have everything picked out for lunch and lots of fun stuff for the children. Will is bringing the makings for mimosas and we are having those little sandwiches you all liked so much."

Amy clapped happily and Santana gave Rachel a confused look, "Babe, mimosas?"

Rachel chuckled grabbing her hand. "Not for me silly. I'll be sticking to straight orange juice."

Santana just nodded and looked back to the other couple. Amy smiled at the two. "Well, we'll let you get to your menus and get some dinner. If you need anything you just let us know and I'll see you Thursday Maria."

They said their goodbyes and turned their attention to the menus and each other. A while later after a wonderful meal they found their way to the costume isle at Walmart and Rachel was standing with Tony looking over the options.

"I don't know baby, I'm not seeing anything like a caveman. What about being a dinosaur? I see a costume here for a blue one." Rachel asked.

Teddy just stood looking at it and frowned. "I don't like that one mama. I want to be a caveman with a pet dinosaur."

Rachel sighed and started looking back through the rack. A few moments later Santana came around the corner holding a leopard costume and some fuzzy brown house shoes that looked like they went halfway up the leg. "I got it."

Rachel and Teddy both looked at her like she was crazy. "Um… I don't think..."

"I don't want to be a cat Mami." Teddy said sadly.

Santana just smiled kneeling down to his level. "I know mijo but there are no caveman costumes so I'm going to make you one out of this leopard one. Cavemen made their clothes from animals so if I take off the head part and cut off the legs making it a tunic you can wear your fluffy brown sleep pants under it and you will look like a caveman. It'll also keep you warm. The slippers look like fur and have hard grip bottoms so they will work for caveman shoes. I also got some fake fur stuff from the fabric isle."

Teddy looked at it all and smiled. "Can you really make it Mami?"

"Of course, I don't have any classes tomorrow so we can spend the day getting it ready."

Teddy started jumping up and down and looked to Rachel who put the dinosaur costume in her hand back on the rack. "Well if you think you can do it that's fine with me. I'll work on some dinosaur and caveman snacks while you two get that made."

Santana stood smiling brightly and dumped her load in the cart. "I just need to grab a few more things then we can go."

She picked Teddy up as Rachel took the cart and led them to the craft isle where she got the rest of things needed to complete the costume. Once she was sure she had everything she needed they headed home for the night.

She had purchased a sewing machine at one of the store in Richmond when they were outfitting the house and when questioned by Rachel about it she simply said you never know when you'll need to mend something. Now she was extremely happy that she had decided to make that purchase. It would have been harder if she had to sew it by hand.

The next day she spread everything out in the dining room on the table and got started. Teddy never left her side helping with anything she asked of him. Rachel just watched and brought them snack and lunch when they got hungry. At one point Santana and Teddy got up and went to the garage and Rachel had no idea what they were doing in there. Right before dinner was ready Rachel was putting the last thing she needed in the oven when Santana called for her to come and look.

Rachel wiped her hands and made her way into the dining room to find a fully dressed Teddy looking like an authentic caveman with one of his dinosaur stuffed animals in a wooden box on wheels. She immediately grabbed her phone out of her pocket and took his picture.

"Oh my god you look so cute." She gushed and Santana beamed.

Teddy shook his head. "I look furo... furos… I look mean." He said giving up on remembering the word Santana had called him.

The both held in their laughter and Rachel nodded solemnly. "You do look very ferocious. I only hope you don't frighten the other kids on Friday night."

Santana turned him back to her. "Ok mijo we need to get this off of you and put it up for trick or treating."

He looked down with a pouty bottom lip, "Awe Mami, I wanta wear it more. Por favor?"

Santana almost caved but to Rachel's shock held firm. "No, you can wear it Friday for Halloween then after that you can wear it to play around the house in. Dinner is almost ready and if you get it dirty or it gets ripped or something you won't have it for trick or treating and I won't have time to make another one before then. Let's change now and clean up for dinner."

With a sigh he nodded his little head and turned to let her take off the costume. Rachel smiled, proud of the way she was getting better at resisting the boo boo lip. "I can't wait for Friday to see you in it pulling your little pet dinosaur. You look great baby."

He looked up and beamed as Santana put his regular shirt back on him. "Now go on up and clean up the mess I know you made picking out the dinosaur you wanted for your wagon and I will call you when it's time for dinner."

He nodded and launched himself into her legs. "Thank you for my caveman suit. You're the bestest Mami ever."

She hugged him tightly to her and smiled when he pulled away and ran to do as he was told. Rachel came over and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "Thank you. That turned out so amazing and he is over the moon."

Santana pulled her as close as she could with her ever growing belly. "Well I can't be the bestest Mami ever if I don't try. I'm just happy that it turned out so well and he liked it so much."

Rachel laid her head on her shoulder. "I don't think I say it enough but thank you for all that you do for him. You are so good to him and with him. It means the world to me that you care for him so much. You didn't have to be like this with him. You could have just let me deal with everything for him and just keep an eye out for us but you are so great with him and I just wanted to say thank you."

Santana lifted her face up to look in her eyes. "It is my pleasure. When this all started I did what I could for him because he's yours but now that boy is in my heart and I would do anything for him because of him. I love him so you don't have to thank me for that. He's my mijo."

A tear escaped Rachel's eye as she fell just that much more for this incredible woman and she buried her face in her neck. This last few months they'd been getting closer and closer and as Rachel had always known leaving this fake relationship was going to hurt but as time went on she realized that she had sorely been underestimating her feelings for this woman. When they went home and went their separate ways it was going to more than hurt, it was going to destroy her.

This realization just caused her tears to fall harder and small sobs to erupt in her throat. Santana squeezed her tighter in confusion and the need to help. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Rachel shook her head and refused to meet her eyes. "I'm… ok…"

She said between sobs and Santana didn't believe a word of it. "You know I don't believe that for a moment. You don't just cry like this for no reason. Honey, please tell me what's going on."

At the term of endearment she just cried harder. She just couldn't bring her emotions under control. Her heartache and hormones were doing a number on her. Santana was really starting to get worried. She guided her to a chair and sat pulling Rachel into her lap.

"Come on now sweetie breathe before you pass out." She said as she took Rachel's hand and put it on her own chest. "Now just match my breathing, in and out."

She just cooed and talked her through it until she finally started taking deep breaths and melted into her. "That's it baby. Breathe for me."

Rachel sighed kissing her neck softly then moved to sit up. "I'm sorry for that. Thank you but I need to check on dinner."

Santana wasn't having it though and held tight, "Oh no you don't. Tell me what that was about."

Rachel shook her head. "It's just silliness Ana. I'm hormonal and pregnant and my emotions got away from me again."

"No, I've seen you hormonal and crying. That was not this, something was hurting you. Please talk to me." Santana pleaded with her needing to know what was wrong so she could fix it.

Rachel melted back into her and sighed again realizing that she wasn't going to let this go. "Can we talk about it after dinner and we but baby to bed? Please, I don't want to talk about while he's awake and could walk in seeing me upset."

Santana kissed her temple not liking this at all but conceded. "Fine but we are talking about this tonight before bed."

Tilting her head slightly she kissed Santana's jaw and sat up. "I promise I'll talk to you but I really need to make sure dinner doesn't burn. Why don't you get our boy then set the table for dinner."

Santana looked into her eye's seeing nothing but sincerity and let it go for now. She leaned up and kissed her lips softly. "Ok, go on and I'll get him."

Rachel shivered slightly at the contact and slid off her lap heading into the kitchen. Santana watch her go hoping that whatever was bothering her wife she'd be able to help her with. She got up and headed upstairs not even realizing that she thought of her as her wife in her head and not just in the sense of their pretend relationship.

Once she was in the kitchen Rachel breathed a sigh of relief at having stalled her for now but she knew she'd have to talk to her tonight. Santana was too wonderful and worried too much about her to let it go so she'd have to figure out what to say to her.

The rest of the evening was spent with Teddy dominating the dinner conversation with talk of his costume and how much fun he and the other kids would have at their playdate Thursday and Trick or Treating Friday night. After dinner Santana insisted on washing dishes and Rachel took Teddy to the living room to watch TV until she was done then they put on a movie and snuggled together to watch.

Once getting ready for bed and putting Teddy down for the night Santana gently took Rachel by the hand and pulled her back into their room. She guided her to the bed and climbed in holding out her arm for Rachel to move into. When Rachel was fully settled into Santana's chest she kissed her head softly. "Ok, now talk to me querida."

Rachel melted at the Spanish endearment. Santana had only called her that a few times but every time it caused her heart to skip. "It's really nothing and I wasn't lying when I said my hormones got the better of me."

Santana sighed, "Yes but your hormones weren't what set you off they just fueled whatever was hurting you so please, tell me what was wrong."

"I'm worried about how this is all going to affect my babies. Time is going by fast and it's been months already and no sign of this coming to an end anytime soon. He's becoming so attached to you and what about the baby. When she comes you will be her mother too. What do I do when we go home and they lose you?"

Santana gasped at the thought of losing the children and shifted until Rachel was on her back and she was hovering above her propped on her elbow. "What makes you think they will lose me? Are you planning on everything going back to the way they were between us after we return?"

She asked in a panicked voice that calmed Rachel slightly. "Of course not. I've already told you that I want you in our lives."

Santana visibly calmed. "Then why are you worried. I plan on being around so much you get sick of me. He's not the only one who is attached here. I love him and I love this baby and unless you push me out of your lives I want to be there."

Rachel sighed and cupped her face. "I know that Ana but it won't be the same. You are their Mami but when we go home what will you be to them, their Aunt? I just know that he will miss you helping put him to bed and all the little things you do together on a daily basis. It's going to hurt him and I know it can't be help. That's why it was silly and hormonal of me. He'll be fine and you will always have a part in our lives it's just not going to be the same."

Staring at Rachel she tried to reign in her own emotions now because these are all things she was worried about too. Add to that the fact that she wouldn't get to sleep with Rachel in her arms every night and her heart started constricting in her chest. "I don't know how to fix all of that. Do you want me to distance myself from all of you from now on?" She almost choked on the words.

Rachel pulled her down to her, "Absolutely not. That is not what I want at all. All that would do is hurt the four of use even more. No, please don't do that. We need you."

Santana almost sobbed into her in relief and kissed her neck softly. "I don't want to either. I just want to be there for you and the kids."

Pulling her face up to look in her eyes Rachel's heart broke at the look of heartache she saw within them and she started kissing the tears that were streaming down her face in between reassurances. "It's ok… I want that too… we'll figure out what to do… when we get back… I don't want to lose you… I want to be there for you too…"

Santana calmed as she kissed her cheeks and melted into her resting their foreheads together talking softly. "We'll figure it out. We have to because I refuse to lose any of you. One of my biggest regrets was not coming back and talking to you after everything went down. I was so afraid that you still didn't trust me and wouldn't want me around. I honestly couldn't have taken that rejection again from you. Now that you are in my life again I refuse to ever let you go without one hell of a fight. You and the kids are my family."

Rachel looked into her eyes and leaned in connecting their lips in a softly in a barely there meeting of lips. Santana shifted and slightly added more pressure to the lips below her own and sighed into her. When they released they looked into each other's eyes for a moment then came back together with more purpose. Rachel wrapped a hand around Santana's neck pulling her closer.

They just kissed almost reverently for a few, neither pulling away, both afraid of pushing for more until Rachel couldn't stand it anymore and ran her tongue tentatively along Santana's bottom lip causing a small groan to erupt in her throat and she opened to Rachel. Taking the invitation Rachel quickly swiped her tongue into her mouth and they both moaned at the contact.

They kissed languidly for a while, neither knew for how long. Neither battled for dominance, it wasn't about that, this was just about showing one another that they were there. Rachel knew that this was going to make it even harder in the end but she couldn't bring herself to care. She just wanted to be closer to her. Santana was of the same mind and only wanted to be with the little Diva for as long as she could in any way that she was allowed and Rachel was the one that initiated this so she was just going to enjoy it.

The kiss ended naturally though neither knew how long they had been locked together. Hands never roamed and the kiss never built in intensity but both were deeply affected by it. After resting their heads together for a moment regaining their breaths they just looked into each other's eyes some more. Eventually Santana shifted pulling Rachel back into her and sighed as she settled.

"Never worry that I will not be there for you or them." She said kissing her temple lovingly.

Rachel smiled into her neck and kissed it softly. "Never doubt that we want you there." Nothing more was said as Rachel melted into her and fell asleep more contentedly then she ever had.

Santana stayed awake for a little longer just listening to her breathe then like every night she trailed a hand down to Rachel's stomach and rubbed it lovingly. "I love you little one and your Mama needs to stop worrying about me not being there for you or your brother because no matter what happens I will always be your Mami. Goodnight Rosie." She gave one last little rub then wrapped her arms around Rachel and fell asleep quickly.

Rachel opened her eyes when she heard her breathing even out and smiled kissing her neck once more then followed her into sleep.

In the morning they clung to each other more than usual at the door before kissing goodbye and Rachel watched a little teary eyed as she backed out of the drive. This didn't go unnoticed by Will and Daniel who saw it from their own porch and decided to divide and concur to make sure their friends were ok.

Neither spoke a word as about what had happened the night before which was becoming the norm for them with emotional things that involved them and not the children. Danial was able to catch up with Santana in her office before her first class.

"Hey, how's it going this morning?" He asked as he came in and took a seat.

Santana leaned back in her chair distractedly closing out of her emails. "Things are good, what brings you by so early? I usually don't see you until around lunch time when we don't ride in together."

He just shrugged, "Just checking in. You guys seemed a little off this morning. Are you and Maria ok?"

Santana smiled. "So when I don't kiss my wife properly you brow beat me into fixing that but if you think I hug and kiss her too long you think that's a bad thing?"

He chuckled shaking his head. "It's not that. She just seemed overly emotional for you to be going to work. Will and I were just concerned."

Santana softened standing and coming around the desk to lean on it. "She's ok, she just had an emotional hormone fueled evening that kind of trickled into the morning. The baby hormones get the better of her sometimes and she just needs a little extra cuddles to feel better."

"Oh good," he said with a sigh of relief. "You guys have become very important to us and I'd hate if something was hurting any of you."

Santana nodded and accepted a hug from him when he stood. "We feel the same about you guys. Thank you for the concern but we're really ok. The baby hormones just suck sometimes. Last week she burst into tears and told me I was worthless because I left a towel in the floor of the bathroom. Then she turned around almost in the same breath and cried harder because she felt bad about yelling at me. It comes and goes but I just look at Tony and remember that the rewards of it all out weigh the frustration of her irrational emotions."

He laughed and stepped toward the door. "Oh I remember when our surrogate was staying with us before Eli was born. She was all over the place with her emotions." They both laughed and talked a little more before they both headed out to class.

By lunch time the Sanchez home was full of activity with all 5 children, Will, Rachel, and the other two moms. They had just sat all of the children down at the kitchen table and Rachel brought the last of the food for the adults to the table and sat down herself.

Will looked over at her as she put a hand on her back and stretched breathing deeply. "Hey, you ok?"

Rachel smiled nodding. "Oh yes, she's just stuck up in my ribs and won't come out. She's being like her Mami and being difficult today."

They all laughed and Will sat back. "Is everything ok with Ana? You two seemed strange this morning."

"Of course, Ana is amazing as always. Wait until you guys see the costume she made for Tony yesterday. We couldn't find a caveman costume for him like he wanted and she just took a Leopard costume, some fake fur material and whipped him up an outstanding costume. She even made him a little wooden wagon for his pet dinosaur." She sighed in awe of her wife. "She's such a good mother."

They all smiled softly and Will took her hand. "She's great with him. I think we can all attest to having lucked out in the spouse and fellow parent department. I've seen Daniel, Anita and your husbands with all of the children and they are all wonderful."

Amy sat back and smiled. "Oh I couldn't have asked for a better father for my Abby and oh I just can't keep it in anymore. I went to the doctor yesterday and Arnold and I found out we are expecting a new little one. I'm due this coming May."

They all squealed in delight and got up hugging their friend. She looked to Rachel and beamed. "Looks like we're only four months apart and can do so much of this together. I didn't have other mothers around when I had Abby until she was almost two when we moved here and I met Will and Regina."

Rachel smiled and tears sprang to her eyes thinking that she may not get to be here for any of it and it broke her heart. "It will be so nice. I didn't have other mothers either until we moved here. Well, other than Ana of course. It's been so amazing having you all to talk to about everything."

Amy grabbed her hand and wiped her tears, "Baby hormones getting to you again?"

Rachel nodded her head and swiped at her tears. "Yes and it's driving me crazy."

They all laughed but before anymore could be said a voice at the door stopped them. "What is all this laughter in my house?"

Santana walked in and they all laughed at her joke and she joined in until her eyes fell on Rachel and she saw the tears in her eyes. Dropping her bag she swiftly moved to her and pulled Rachel into her cupping her face wiping tears. "What's wrong querida? Don't cry."

They all awed and Rachel melted into her. "I'm fine honey I promise. Amy just told us that they're expecting a new baby and I got a little emotional. I'm ok."

Santana deflated in relief that that's all that was wrong and moved to Rachel's seat. She sat pulling Rachel into her lap then looked to Amy. "Congratulations, do you know when you are due yet?"

Amy smiled looking at them snuggle in together. "At the end May. We just found out for sure yesterday."

Santana nodded and Rachel turned in her lap to look at her. "Not that I don't love seeing you in the middle of the day but why are you home baby?"

Santana looked at the others a little shyly then back up to Rachel. "Well, you were still a little out of sorts this morning and I needed to see you and make sure you were ok so I came home for lunch."

Rachel beamed her famous smile as the others awed once again causing Santana to blush. Rachel leaned down and kissed her softly. "Thank you, I was still a little weepy this morning and I was doing better until Amy got me started again. I'll never complain about you coming home for lunch, especially when you are being so sweet to me."

Santana just blushed harder and buried her face in Rachel neck. Rachel chuckled with the others at this and leaned over plating sandwiches to share with Santana and pulled her face out when she had the plate ready. "Here honey, go ahead and eat. I know you have a class to teach at 2:00."

Santana smiled gratefully and dug into her food, never letting Rachel go. They all settled back into conversation until Teddy finally heard Santana's voice and came running. After playing with him for a few and finishing her lunch she kissed them both goodbye and headed back to work. The rest of the day went by quickly and was over before they knew it.

It was now Friday evening and they were heading out to meet up with the other three families to let the five little friends trick or treat together. The moment they came down the stairs and Santana put down Teddy's little wagon with the dinosaur Will and Daniel howled in laughter. "Oh my god that is too precious." Will said as they waited for them to come down the drive.

Teddy beamed at them, "My Mami made me a caveman."

Daniel ruffed his hair, "and such a handsome caveman you are."

Santana smiled and looked to Elijah. "Eli my man, I love it buddy."

Eli was standing dressed as Captain America and smiled brightly. After everyone complimented the boys they crossed the street to join the other two families and headed down the street to get started. The kids had a blast and the parents all enjoyed their antics throughout the night.

By the time the night was winding down and they were heading home Santana was carrying a sleepy Teddy and Rachel was leaning into them pulling the dino-wagon that now housed the giant bag of candy that the boy had collected. Santana sighed wrapping her free arm around Rachel. "I wish you had let me go get the car."

Rachel leaned up and kissed her cheek. "I'm fine. A little walk isn't going to hurt me."

"I know but this was more than a little walk babe."

"It's ok, the house is right there." She pointed to their home four houses down. "I'm just sleepy, I promise I'm ok."

Santana grunted guiding her across the street and into their yard. After waving goodbye to the other parents they made their way into the house and Santana took the now sleeping boy up to his room. Rachel took the dinosaur wagon into the kitchen dropping it and the candy to be dealt with the next day and headed up to check on Teddy and Santana.

When she came to his door she saw Santana pulling the covers over a now pajama clad sleeping boy. "Is he out?"

Santana kissed him lightly and walked over to Rachel pulling her close. "Yea, he never woke up. Poor little guy's exhausted."

Rachel laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "So is his mama. Why don't you tuck me in too?"

Santana smirked, "I think I can handle that." She said leaning down and taking Rachel's lips in a slow kiss. When they pulled back Rachel was breathless and Santana just chuckled at her reaction then took her hand guiding her down the hall to their bedroom.

Once they changed they came together as always and settled down for the night. Rachel was asleep almost as soon as her head nestled into the crook of Santana's neck and Santana was caressing her stomach like she did every night. "Goodnight Rosie. Mami loves you." Then she was out as well.

A/N: Up next things start to heat up a little more and we may see a little more of what is going on in New York.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. As always all mistakes are my own.

The next few weeks were spent in preparation for the baby, Teddy's birthday and Thanksgiving. His birthday fell the Saturday after Thanksgiving so they were planning on having his party then. Santana already called and rented out a party room at the children's museum for that Saturday. They had taken Teddy there a few weeks ago and he loved it. When they asked him if he wanted his party there he squealed and said he couldn't wait to take Eli there.

It was now Saturday morning, the weekend before Thanksgiving and Santana was just opening her eyes. She looked down awkwardly to see Rachel totally burrowed into her neck and she just smiled and pulled her in impossibly closer just holding her for a moment. Taking a look at the clock knowing Teddy would be up soon she tried to get out of bed as quietly as she could and moving Rachel as little as possible so that she could sleep some more as she started breakfast. Rachel wasn't cooperating.

Every time Santana started to move and slip out from under her she tightened her hold. The third time she tried Rachel groaned and threw her leg over Santana's hips pulling her closer. "No… stay… mine…" she said in her sleep.

Santana chuckled and realized that like every morning she wasn't going to be able to get up without Rachel waking up too. They just slept too intertwined in each other. The same was true for Rachel too. She couldn't get out of bed without Santana pulling her back or waking up right along with her.

Not wanting to risk hurting the baby now that Rachel had her leg over her she gently started rubbing her arm. "Hey querida it's time to get up."

Rachel groaned softly and nuzzled her neck. "No… sleeping…"

As she nuzzled she kissed her neck softly and Santana's breath hitched. "Come on babe. Our boy will be up soon and wanting food. Let me up and you can sleep a bit longer."

She just shook her head and burrowed in more. "He'll come get us when he gets up. It's Saturday just lay with me for a while."

She continued kissing her neck and ran her hand along her stomach. Santana held her breath waiting to see where the hand would go and let it out as Rachel ran it up her body between her breasts and up to her cheek.

The last few weeks they had been kissing more and more. Their intimacy level skyrocketed to the point that both of them were ready to explode any moment with the least little push. They still weren't talking about their feelings, both still terrified that the other was just playing a part and passing the time. Both petrified of losing the family that they had built together. Neither had been acting for a very long time if they ever had at all.

Their times in the morning tended to be the most intense when one of them was still a little incoherent initiating the kisses and it just grew from there as they woke up.

Today Rachel was wreaking havoc on her neck and she was in heaven. "God that feels good." She whispered on a groan as Rachel suckled her pulse point.

She ran open mouth kisses all the way up her neck to her ear, her voice was still husky from sleep and now lust. "I just want to kiss you until we absolutely have to get out of this bed."

She emphasized this with a lick to her ear lobe and Santana moaned turning her head. "Then kiss me," she whispered before taking the lips in front of her.

Rachel pushed up on her elbow until she was hovering slightly above Santana deepening the kiss. She ran her tongue along the seam of her mouth and was granted immediate access as Santana sucked her tongue in. Rachel moaned loudly and pushed in more forcefully running her hand down and grazing over Santana's breast.

Santana arched into the touch, "Jesus Rachel…"

Rachel chuckled lightly and bit her lip playfully. "Ah ah ah, you better watch the names."

Santana scowled and pulled her mouth back to her and kissed her savagely. When she finally released her so they could breathe she rested their foreheads together then softly spoke against her mouth, "I want to kiss Rachel, not Maria."

Rachel sighed and melted into her. "I was teasing sweetie. You can kiss me anytime you want but you will always be Ana to me. Just like when we were kids."

What no one had ever known was that there was a year before they started middle school that Santana and Rachel had been best friends. Santana had just moved to town and after Rachel defended her because someone made fun of her accent they became fast friends. A year later Brittany moved to town then Quinn and it was like they had never been friends at all. That was another of Santana's regrets, losing their friendship over bullshit.

Santana pecked her lips lightly. "I only ever let you and Mami get away with calling me that, even then." She leaned up and connected their lips again but this time the kiss was different.

They came together in a slow melding of lips as they lovingly stroked one another's tongue and explored each other's mouths. Most of the time they came together in desperation, sheer hunger or just for comfort but this was a whole new animal. It was raw and full of emotion. They were laying themselves bare to the other and had no desire to rein it in.

Santana shifted rolling Rachel to her back not releasing her lips until they could no longer deny the need for air. "God, I could kiss you forever."

Rachel smiled and looped her arms around her neck pecking her nose as she regained her breath. "I wouldn't complain."

They leaned in again but pulled back slightly at the knock on the door and sighed into each other when it was then pushed open and Teddy came bounding in the room and crawled onto the bed squishing himself between them.

Santana chuckled moving to accommodate him. "Well good morning mijo, did you sleep well?"

He nodded happily snuggling into Rachel's chest rubbing her stomach lightly. "Yes and I got up hungry for Mami to make pancakes and soosage."

They both laughed at this and Rachel tickled his tummy. "You don't like mama's pancakes and sausage?"

He giggled at being tickled and turned over to be saved by Santana. "Yes but Mami puts syrups in the soosage and the pancakes are fatter."

Santana pulled him away from Rachel's tickling fingers and rolled him to her other side. "Face it babe, he just likes mine better. Lucky for you I will make enough for you too and make this little guy here help."

She rolled over him and off the bed scooping him up and throwing him over her shoulder. As he squealed in delight she moved to Rachel's side of the bed and leaned in kissing her breathless when she sat up. "Shower and come down when you're done. We're going down to make breakfast. I'll make you some scrambled eggs too and don't forget that Will is coming in a bit for your shopping trip."

Rachel was set to go out with Will today because Santana would be painting the nursery. Since she couldn't be there because of the fumes they agreed that once they picked a color, that Santana would paint it while she was out then air out the house so she could come home. The next day they would put all of the furniture together and decorate the room together.

Rachel smiled kissing her once more. "That's sounds lovely. I'll be down in a bit."

Santana nodded turning to march out the door with a still laughing Teddy on her shoulder. Breakfast was a success and once they finished and the kitchen was clean it was time for Rachel to be off with Will.

A while later Santana and Teddy were in the nursery painting the walls. She was just putting the final coat of the pretty yellow on and turned to look at Teddy who had his own little paint brush and was painting on the other wall. He hadn't said much and kept eying the door. "What's up buddy you've been really quiet since we started. Is something wrong?"

Teddy turned to her and sighed. "Where is Mama? Doesn't she want to help for my sister's room?"

Santana smiled putting down her roller and knelt in front of him. "She wants to help but she can't be here with the paint smell. It could make your sister sick and make mama have a headache and make her stomach hurt. That's why I have the fan blowing and after we are done I'll open the window in here and close the door so it can air out. Tomorrow Mama will help up put in all of the stuff we bought at the baby store."

He nodded his understanding then turned back to the wall to paint some more, "Oh good. I thinked that she was mad at her for being stubborned like you and pushing up her ribs."

Santana almost choked to keep the laughter in. "No mijo she's not mad at the baby."

He just nodded again while she chuckled softly and they got back to work. Once it was all done they cleaned up the mess and she did as she told him she would to air it out then they went downstairs to the kitchen after texting Rachel what time she should come back. Santana set him on a stool at the breakfast counter and went to the fridge to get them a snack.

She found a plate with a sticky note on it that said snack for each of them in Rachel's handwriting, "Score buddy. Mama left us some cookies and cut up veggies with ranch." She took the wrap off and set them on the counter sitting next to him. "So, have you figured out what you want for your birthday? You only have a week."

He looked off deep in thought and shrugged. "I don't know Mami; I have everything here so I'll just keep that."

"I know you have a lot but I want to get you something for your birthday mijo. Mama does too."

Looking up at her a little tear formed in his eye. "Can you take me to see Papa and Granddaddy?

Her heart breaks seeing the tears swimming in his eyes and scoops him up in her arms, "Oh mijo. I wish I could but I just can't yet. I promise you that as soon as it is possible you will see them again."

He burrowed into her neck. "Can't we just tell them to come here with us? Pappy can work at the college with you. I heard them call that man Doctor."

Santana rubbed his little back trying not to cry herself. "I'm sorry baby it's just not safe for us or them. No one can know we are here but when it's all over you'll get to go back and be with them again at your old house."

At this he looked up sharply. "You're coming home with us aren't you? Our old house is bigger enough for us."

She almost sobbed at the look on his face. She wanted nothing more than to go home with them. "No buddy. I have my own place and my job."

His little lip quivered and tears started pouring out of him. "But I thought you loved me Mami."

Santana choked on a sobbed and pulled him tight into her chest. "Oh mijo I do love you. I love you so much just like I grew you like your mama did, like she's growing your sister. Things will just go back to the way they were when we go back. But I promise that I will come and see you as much as I can and I will spend so much time with you and your sister and your mama that you won't even know I'm gone."

He sniffled into her chest and shook his head. "It won't be the same. I need my Mami with us. So does sissy and Mama. Please Mami, can you stay with us?"

Wishing that Rachel was here to help she sighed trying to reign in her own emotions. "I know it won't be the same baby and I need you all too. You aren't losing me mijo. I will always be there for you, your mama and your sister. I love you all so much."

He sat back and looked in to her eyes cupping her face in his hands. "Can I always call you Mami?"

She wanted to sob again. This kid was going to kill her. "Yes you can if mama says it's alright. I will always be your Mami."

Nodding resolutely he kissed her cheek and climbed down to the floor. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go to my room afores dinner."

She watched as he silently walked out of the room and wanted nothing more than to tell him that she'd live with them forever. She wanted nothing more than to be with them for real. After all this time away from her and now being with her like this she finally admitted to herself what she buried so deep in high school and after. She loved Rachel Barbra Berry. The last few months have just made her fall more and now all she wants is to marry that woman for real and raise this family together.

She's loved Rachel all this time. It's why she couldn't commit to Brittany or any other woman. She wanted Rachel and now that she's admitting that to herself she's sure that she's destined to being on the outside of her life and never have what she wants from the woman she loves.

Shaking out of thoughts she wipes her face and starts getting things out for dinner. An hour later Rachel finds her at the stove just stirring some sauce looking lost.

She puts her things down and walks over wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Hey, you ok?"

Santana smiles slightly and turns in her arms kissing her lightly. "I'm fine. How was shopping with Will?"

Rachel didn't believe that for a minute but let it go for now. "We had so much fun. I think I got everything we need for Thanksgiving. Will said they would love to join us for dinner and he wants to help cook so they are coming over in the morning. You and Daniel can just find something to do."

Santana chuckled. "Will is not kicking me out of my kitchen. I promised you I'd help cook and help I will. My Mijo and I are making the stuffing and some pies so you better section us off a spot to work."

Rachel smiled seeing some of the light return to her eyes and leaned in kissing her softly. "That works for me. I was just giving you an out because I know you don't like to cook that much."

She shrugged pulling her as close as the belly would allow. "I don't mind cooking at all. You just do it better than me and I love eating your cooking. The only thing I do better is grill outside, Mexican food or bubby's pancakes and sausage. I can make an amazing stuffing and pies. I also make a mean spaghetti sauce."

Rachel blushed at the compliment and pecks her lips once more before pulling away. "Stir your sauce," she said with a grin as she moved over to sit at the counter and watch. "So, how did painting go? I figured I'd see him down here with you when I got home."

"Painting went fine. He was concerned that you were mad at the baby for kicking your ribs too much and thought that's why you weren't helping us paint. It was really cute. He had a blast painting though and I have the three spots taped off for tomorrow that we are each painting a picture in and he's really excited for that."

They had decided that it would be cute to tape off a section on each wall without a window and for each of them to paint a picture for the baby. Santana already bought the paint that was safe for Rachel to use and some framing material. She was planning on framing around each one when they were done.

Rachel pouted playfully, "I hope you explained that I'm not mad at the baby."

"Of course I did and its fine."

She turned distractedly back to the stove and got lost in thought again as Rachel just sat and watched her. Something was off and she didn't like seeing her like this. "Are you sure you're ok Ana?"

Santana turned back to her, "Huh, oh, yeah everything's fine."

She lied and Rachel just shook her head sadly walking toward her. "Well, when you are ready to talk about it I'll be here. I'm going to go up and see baby boy and tell him dinner is almost ready." She kissed her cheek lovingly and headed upstairs.

She found Teddy sitting on his window seat with his dinosaurs but he wasn't playing with them. He just sat looking out the window. "Hey baby, did you have fun painting with Mami today?"

He looked over and smile, "It was fun but I can't wait until I get lots of color for the picture tomorrow. I know just what I'm going to paint for my sissy."

Rachel sat next to him on the seat. "Dinner is almost ready. Mami made spaghetti." He just nodded looking back out the window. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm sad. I wanted to see Papa and Granddaddy for my birthday but Mami said no. But now I sided I don't want to go back. I want to stay here forever." He shrugged continuing to look out the window.

Rachel's heart broke seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Why do you want to stay here?"

He looked at her like she should already know the answer, "So that Mami stays with us forever. I know how to fix it though so it's ok."

"Oh baby, how are you going to fix it? You know that when we go home Ana has her own house and has her job but she will see you as often as she can. She lives in New York too."

He just shook his head and looked out the window again. "I know but I don't like it so I'm going to fix it."

She sighed pulling him to her. "I know you love her baby and you want her to be with us always and she will be with us just in a different way. I promise she will always be there for you."

He just nodded into her chest forming his plan to keep her. Rachel just held him, her heart breaking because all she wanted was for Santana to stay too. She loved her and the more they were together like this the more she wanted her. If there was any way for her to keep her she'd jump on it, even if like Teddy said they had to stay here forever."

She was pulled out of her musings by Santana's voice. "Dinner is ready."

They both looked over to her and Teddy climbed down and ran to her raising his arms. She scooped him up and held him close and Rachel realized that he must have talked to Santana about all of this as well and that was probably what was wrong with her too.

Walking over she kissed them both and rubbed his back. "Come on, let's go eat."

They both nodded and they headed down to dinner. Neither Santana nor Teddy talked much during dinner unless Rachel asked them a direct question. Then after they ate and Teddy got his bath he went to bed saying he just wanted to lay and watch his movie until he fell asleep. Santana went into the garage and started measuring out the framing for the next day and got it all cut and ready. Rachel just sat in the living room flipping through channels at a loss of what to do for either of them while her own heart hurt just thinking of losing what she now had with Santana.

A while later Santana came in and knelt in front of her caressing her belly. "I'm done for the night if you're ready we can go on up to bed. I'm exhausted."

Rachel smiled cupping her cheek and kissed her lightly. "Yea, I'm ready to go up too."

They moved upstairs and checked on Teddy. He was sprawled across his bed sound asleep so they tucked him in and turned off his TV and on his nightlight then headed to their own room.

Once they were dressed and ready for bed Rachel climbed in and held out her arms to Santana. In a rare show of vulnerability Santana climbed in and burrowed herself into her chest and just started crying. Rachel held her close not saying anything just being there. There wasn't anything to say really. They had talked about this all before and she had known that Teddy was going to be heartbroken when they had to leave Santana. What they hadn't counted on was Teddy bringing it up before they left.

Rachel knew that Santana loved her children and the longer they were there the harder it was going to be for all of them when they went back.

Eventually Santana fell into an exhausted sleep and Rachel just held her rubbing her back praying that tomorrow would be better for her and their boy. When her own eyes started drooping she ran a hand down to her stomach and gently rubbed. "Your Mami loves you baby girl. She just fell asleep before she could say it tonight. Goodnight baby."

She sighed wrapping her arms more tightly around Santana and let sleep finally take her.

Back in New York things were not going well for anyone there either. Brody had spoken to his father and there was now a full out man hunt for Rachel and Teddy with no luck at all so far. It looked like witness protection did a good job and the leak hadn't been able to garner any information about their whereabouts.

Angel and the other officers on the case were not having any luck either. The officer still on the inside undercover hadn't uncovered what the DA was wanting yet so they were at a standstill until he got the evidence they needed waiting for the right moment to bring down the family. As she sat at her desk going over the files once again the clearing of a throat caused her to look up and smile slightly at her captain. "Hey Cap, you headed out for the night?"

He sat on the edge of the desk and sighed seeing the file open there. "I was about to head home for dinner and thought I'd come and invite you over. Martha keeps telling me to bring you home but you always say no. Take a break from all of this and come eat with us."

Angel chuckled lightly. "She only wants me to come over because she wants to set me up with Elliot. No offence Cap, but your son is so not my type. I think I actually scare the man and he's a Detective."

They both laughed at the truth of this and he stood. "Well at least get out of here and go get some beers with Michelson and Richards. I heard them saying they were on their way to the club or just go home and get some sleep. That file will still be there tomorrow."

She sighed and sat back in her chair. "I know it will but I also know that I'm missing something. Something just doesn't add up. I mean, San gave us all that she had and the other witness gave us another alias for the boss's boy along with, from what we can come up with, his first direct kill. I keep going over the woman's statement and San's files and debriefing, and I just feel like I'm not seeing something that has been right in front of us."

She shifted to another file, "and without San or this… Rachel… to testify we really have nothing unless our guy on the inside gets what he's after. It's just so frustrating. We have to crack this Cap, we have to. To honor my sister we have to bring this scum down."

"You are too close to it. Go home or go out. Take your mind off of it for a day or two. Or even just for the entire night than look at it with fresh eyes. Maybe you are skimming over whatever it is you are looking for because you are too focused. Give it a rest. There is nothing more we can do with this until the other undercover officer gets us what we need so let it breathe."

Angel closed the file and scrubbed her hands over her face. "Maybe you're right. I think I'll head to the store for a six pack and head home to watch the game I DVR'd today. I'll let it rest for the rest of the weekend and look at it again on Monday."

Simmons clapped her on the back as she stood and smiled. "Good. Get some rest and come at it with fresh eyes Monday. Come on, I'll walk you out."

He waited as she locked up the files and her office then they walked out together. Captain Simmons just wanted her to get some real rest. The woman had been going non-stop since Santana's funeral. Angel was just hoping that with some rest she'd have some clarity and find some answers. The talked about the Jets prospects for the season and laughed together as they left, neither saw the figure in the shadows watching them leave.

A/N: Hello my lovelies. Life is what it is right now and I have almost no time to write these days but here's another chapter for this one and if you read any of my other stories I haven't abandoned any of them. I will continue to update as often I can.

Next up: setting up for the baby and Thanksgiving and Teddy's party. Things are going to come to a head for our little family soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. All mistakes are mine.

The next week went by quickly. Sunday Teddy woke up and was in a happy mood. It was like the day before never happened. Santana and Rachel were happy about this for now but knew that eventually it would come up again. They spent the day with the three of them putting together the baby's bed and setting up the room for her. The paintings they did on the wall for her turned out so nice and they couldn't wait until they were dry and framed. The day was a good one and everyone was happy when they went to bed.

Monday and Tuesday Santana had class then the campus was closed the rest of the week. Wednesday they all spent part of the day at the store picking the rest of the things up for Thanksgiving dinner and Teddy's birthday party on Saturday. Come Thursday morning they had everything they needed and Rachel was up early to prepare dinner. Santana got up with her too since neither of them could sleep anymore with the other not in the bed with them.

A few hours later Will, Danial and Ely showed up and the cooking was in full swing. Once Santana and Teddy finished up the stuffing and pies they head into the living room with Daniel and Ely to watch some TV. The boys quickly got bored with football and ran off to Teddy's room to play. Once dinner was complete they all sat down to a beautiful meal and just enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the day.

Friday they double checked the things for the party the next day then they just spent the day curled up watching movies and playing with Teddy. That night Santana awoke to him crawling in bed with them. He burrowed into her chest not saying a word. Rachel woke a few minutes later and smiled sadly at him rubbing his back helping him get back to sleep.

The next morning Santana woke with Teddy completely on top of her and Rachel curled into her side reminding her of the first night they were all together in that little apartment in Virginia. Smiling, she nudged Rachel kissing her on the head trying to wake her.

Rachel burrowed in as much as her belly would allow and kissed her neck softly, "Sleeping."

Santana chuckled. "I know babe but I have a weight on my chest and we need to get up and get ready for our boy's big day."

She looked up confused and smiled softly seeing Teddy burrowed into Santana's chest. "I see he's found the comfy spot to sleep. It's one of my favorites too."

They both laugh softly and Rachel moved so Santana could shift and put Teddy on the bed. Rachel walked to her and stood between her legs when she sat up on the side of the bed. "I still need my morning kisses."

Santana smiled and pulled her down connecting their lips. The position was a little awkward with Rachel's belly as she tried to lean over so Santana stood and pulled her in deepening the kiss. "Mmm… That's better."

Rachel smiled pulling her back in not releasing her until they both needed air. "Thank you. I guess we better get showered and dressed for the day." She looked at the clock seeing the time. "We need to be out of the house and on our way in two hours."

Kissing her once more Santana smiled. "Go ahead and get your shower. I'll get this boy moving and start breakfast. He requested Mami pancakes for his birthday breakfast."

Rachel chuckled and moved to their closet. "Yea yea I know. He prefers your pancakes."

"Yea but he prefers everything else you make so I say you still have a leg up on me." They both laugh and move to get their day started.

When Rachel comes down stairs she finds Santana at the stove and Teddy sitting at the counter talking animatedly about the dinosaur he's looking at. Upon further inspection Rachel sees that it's a pancake he's talking about and she just smiles. "Ana, did you really buy a dinosaur mold to make pancakes with?"

Santana turned around and beamed. "I found it at the store when I went looking for the stuff you wanted to make his cake and I couldn't resist."

Teddy held up a pancake and smiled. "Look mama a long neck."

Rachel chuckled. "I think you are watching too much Land Before Time little man. You keep forgetting their real names."

He shook his head vigorously. "No I didn't, it's just easier to say long neck. I know what it is for real mama."

"Yea mama, he knows the right names." Santana smirks at her and earns a slap to the shoulder causing them all to laugh.

Santana finishes up cooking and they eat discussing the itinerary for the day. Once they finish they clean up and head upstairs for showers and baths. A short time later they are loaded up and are on their way to the museum to set up for his party right on time. When they arrive they are shown to the party room and they work on getting it all ready and by the time the party's about to start everything is ready and looks great.

Rachel stands back looking it all over and smiled as arms circle her waist. "It turned out really wonderful. He's so excited."

Santana kissed her neck softly and rubbed her belly lovingly. "Yea it turned out awesome, a little caveman's dream." She kissed her once more and motioned to the door. "Looks like the guests are starting to arrive. There's Will, Daniel and Ely. Let's go say hi."

Rachel nodded happily and took her hand pulling her to the entrance to greet their guests.

An hour later the party is still going strong and they are just getting back from a private tour of the museum. Santana pulled out the cake as Rachel got everyone to the table. Santana lit the candles and everyone sang. Teddy smiled and closed his eyes and when they stopped singing he blew out his candles with the biggest smile on his face.

Ely clapped happily next to him. "Did you wish for it like you said?"

Teddy nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, I need that wish the most."

Santana and Rachel shared a look and Rachel leaned down to his ear. "What did you wish for baby?"

Teddy shook his head. "I can't tell or it won't come true but I told you I had a plan."

He smiled so brightly and Rachel's heart breaks at the hope in his eyes. "Baby I…"

She tries to say something to him but Santana put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. "We'll talk to him later."

Rachel stood back up with a nod and they moved to cut up the beautiful dinosaur cake she had made for him and passed it around.

The party continued on for a while then a commotion at the door causes them all look up to see Santa Clause standing there. "Ho Ho Ho everyone, I was just in the neighborhood and I knew there was a birthday boy here so I came to say happy birthday."

The kids all cheered and rushed to him. Thankfully for him it was just the five kids from the neighborhood so he wasn't knocked over. The parents all smiled and watched as he took a seat in the corner and one by one the children took turns sitting and telling him what they wanted for Christmas.

Teddy was last and was vibrating with excitement. Santa picked him up and settled him on his knee. "Well birthday boy, do you know what you want for Christmas?"

Teddy nodded vigorously. "Yes sir. I was going to write you a letter but this is better. If I ask you now and wit my birthday wish too it has to come true."

Rachel turned her head into Santana's chest and Santana just wrapped her arms around her. They knew what he was about to ask for and it broke their hearts even more.

Santa gave them a look then turned back to Teddy. "Well, I always do my best for good little girls and boys so why don't you tell me what you want."

Teddy looked to Santana for a moment then pulled Santa down to whisper in his ear. "I want to keep my Mami forever and ever. So can she just stay here with us and not go to where papa and granddaddy are?"

He looked up sharply to Santana not sure what to say to the boy. The way he worded it the man thought that Santana was sick or something so he just held him close. "Well, I'll see what I can do but some things aren't up to me. I will do what I can though and you just keep wishing and praying for what you want ok."

Teddy smiled brightly and nodded once more before holding his arms out to Santana to take him. She immediately had him in her arms and hugged him close. "See, it will be ok soon Mami. My plan will work, you'll see."

It took everything in Santana's power to not burst into tears right there. All the other parents looked at them a little confused as to the emotions coming off of them but Rachel picked that moment to call everyone back to the table for presents since Santa interrupted before he could open them and everyone was back in party mode.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. After presents the kids played a few more games and Rachel handed out the party favors as everyone left. Will and Daniel stayed and helped pack everything up and get it all in Santana's SUV then they were all headed for home.

Once they got home they just went through the motions of getting everything brought in, put up and getting dinner on the table. That night they put Teddy to bed then went to get ready for bed themselves. Neither had said a word about what happened and what Teddy wished for or asked Santa for.

When Santana came in the room from using the bathroom Rachel was sitting against the headboard of the bed waiting for her. She moved to get in bed herself then stood and started pacing. "I can't do this."

Rachel looked up confused. "Can't do what Ana?"

"Get in bed and pretend that everything is ok. I can't do it. He used his birthday wish and asked Santa for me, to keep me. How am I supposed to just get in bed and act like that didn't happen today?"

Rachel scooted to the edge of the bed and sat. "I didn't ask you to. I was just waiting for you to come to bed so we could talk about it."

Santana threw up her hands in exasperation. "What is there to talk about? There is only one way to fix this and I don't think you're going to be willing to do that so what do we have to talk about?"

Rachel was about to stand and go to her when Santana dropped to her knees in front of her and hugged her around waist kissing her belly. "Please, you have to let me come home with you all when this is all over. Please baby please?"

Tears started flowing down her face and Rachel could no longer hold onto her own. "Ana we can't just keep pretending when we go back. That wouldn't be healthy for either of them or for us."

Santana looked up her eyes pleading. "I'm not pretending. I love him so much and I love this baby. I need to be their Mami. I need to be with you all for real. Just please, please say we can figure out how to still be a family when we have to go back. I need my family."

Her tears were coming harder and Rachel was having a hard time not just giving her whatever she wanted. "I know you love them but we can't continue to pretend to be together when we go back just for the children's sake. We'd end up hating each other and I couldn't live with that."

"Damn it Rachel it's not just for the children's sake. Yes I love them like they came from my own body but it's more than that." She took a deep breath and sat back on her heals to look up into Rachel's eyes. It was now or never. "I'm not pretending. I haven't been pretending since the moment you walked through that apartment door Rachel. I love you. I want to be with you."

She rose up and kissed her softly. "Can't you feel it when we kiss? When I hold you?" She stood pushing Rachel back.

Rachel couldn't speak. She could barely breathe. She had no words and was only able to take Santana's wordless directions and scoot back on the bed lying down.

Santana took her in her arms and kissed her again then whispered against her mouth. "Can't you feel it Rachel, when I run my hands along your body, when we're kissing in the mornings before we get up or at night before bed?" She pulled her closer running her hands down her side and hips. "Can't you feel it when I wrap my arms around you when I get home from work or just because you look so good standing there and I need to hold you? Can't you feel it?"

Rachel gasped out when her hand ran over the side of her breast. "Yes I can feel it. I feel it every time I hold you. Every time you take me into your arms and kiss me. I was just afraid it was all in my head, that I was just projecting what I wanted onto what was real."

Santana smiled into her neck and kissed her pulse point lovingly. "This is real Rachel. It's all real. The way I kiss you," She kissed her tenderly. "The way I hold you," She squeezed her tighter for a moment. "The way I touch you," She ran her hand back down over the side of her breast and down over her hip to the swell of her ass. "Can you feel it Rachel?"

Tears started to pour out down her face again as she was given everything she ever wanted from this woman. "Yes Ana I feel it."

"Good," she said as she pushed back up and took her lips again in a kiss so full of love and tenderness that Rachel couldn't deny what it was. Santana was loving her, cherishing her and it was more than she could have ever hoped for. "Tell me we can work this out baby. Please tell me that I will not lose my family, that I will not lose what you and I have built here. Tell me that you aren't pretending either and we can just be together like we have been only better."

Rachel took her face in her hands. "I'm not pretending. I never was. I want you too. I want our family. I want everything with you, everything you have said. Yes we can be together like we have been only better because now we know it's real for both of us. I love you too."

Santana choked on a sob and pulled Rachel impossibly closer. "God I love you." She said as she took her mouth again. This kiss was almost desperate but Rachel didn't mind. She was feeling it to, the desperation to just dive in and finally just be.

After a while the kiss lost a little of its desperation as hands started to roam. Their hands were everywhere all at once not wanting to miss an inch. Santana rose up hovering above her and took a breast in her hand and Rachel moaned into her mouth and pulled away slightly. "Oh god…"

Santana moved down to her neck and started raining open mouthed kisses all around her neck and upper chest. She ran her hand down Rachel's body to the hem of her night dress and pulled it up so she could caress her bare thigh and hip. "Jesus you're so soft." She ran her hand higher and stopped right below her breasts. "Can I?"

Rachel nodded vigorously. "Yes please. Just be gentle."

With a nod she moved her hand up over her right breast and squeezed lightly causing them both to moan at the contact. They had let hands roam before but never on bare skin. This was heaven for both of them. Rachel shifted slightly and pulled on Santana's tank top.

Santana took the hint and pulled it off and almost came undone when Rachel leaned forward and took a nipple into her mouth "Sweet Jesus..."

She repeated the action on the other breast before she released it and pulled her back down into a searing kiss and allowed her to take her night dress off as well. When they came back together for their first skin on skin experience Santana gasped losing her breath and Rachel moaned obscenely. "Oh my god Ana you feel so good."

Santana couldn't speak so she just leaned in and took her lips again before slowly moving lower kissing every inch of skin she could find until she finally came to her goal and took a nipple into her mouth and gently started to suckle on it. Rachel arched off the bed and buried her hands in her hair. "Oh god…"

Santana moved sideways kissing as she went. "I've waited so long to kiss you here and take these into my mouth. God you're exquisite. I could feast on you forever."

Rachel was beside herself in sensations. "I wouldn't… mind as… long as I… get my… turn…"

"Mmm, anytime you want." She said as she moved back up to kiss her once more. She meant for the kiss to be gentle but Rachel had other plans as she pulled her down and demanded entrance. She didn't mind one bit.

The kiss grew in intensity and hands were once again roaming. Rachel came to Santana's waist band and pulled. "Off." she only detached long enough to utter the one word and Santana could only comply while her mouth was being ravished.

Once her shorts and panties were gone the only clothing that remained on either of them was Rachel's panties. Rachel quickly removed those as well and Santana could only stare. "God you are so beautiful."

Rachel shook her head and looked away. "No I'm not, not like you. I'm fat and hideous."

Santana moved to kneel between her legs and caressed her belly reverently. "You," she kissed her belly lovingly, "are so beautiful. This doesn't change that. This is just our daughter and I think it makes you even more stunning then you normally are because of that." She rubbed all over and kissed every inch of their baby.

Rachel's breath caught at the loving way she was caressing her baby bump and the words she was saying. Tears once again fell as she pulled her up and kissed her. "You are so amazing. How did I get so lucky?"

Santana shrugged and kissed her nose. "I think I'm the lucky one."

They both shared a smile then pushed back in to each other. Things quickly heated up again and Rachel ran her hand down to Santana's center cupping her. Santana threw her head back detaching from the kiss. "OH GOD!"

Rachel was in awe of the feeling of her and Santana's eyes crossed as she ran a finger from opening to clit. "You feel like silk Ana."

Santana just moaned and moved her own hand down to run her fingers through Rachel's folds as well. "Oh god you feel… I don't have words baby."

They both moaned falling back into each other's mouths, no more words needed for the moment.

They both unconsciously matched the other as they explored each other's folds and started concentrating on each other's clits. Before long they were writhing against each other panting unable to breathe enough to kiss that much anymore.

Santana's legs started shaking and Rachel just couldn't take it anymore so she slipped two fingers inside her. Santana threw her head back and instantly came when Rachel curled her fingers. Her body went ridged and shook as her orgasm over took her. Rachel just lovingly stroked her inside until she came down.

Once she did she started moving her fingers again more vigorously against Rachel. "Oh god baby that's was… that was so amazing. I want you to cum for me."

Rachel's legs started to shake now too and she shook her head from side to side. "No… inside… first… please…"

Santana slowed her fingers and looked up into Rachel's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you or Rosie."

Rachel shook her head again and took her face in her hands. "I promise you won't hurt us baby please. I need you inside me." She said in desperation.

With a nod she positioned her fingers and pushed in slowly until she was fully seated. "Oh god you are so tight."

Rachel moaned loudly and grabbed her forearm to keep her from moving. "Oh shit Ana, just stay right there."

She stayed still and just watched Rachel's face as she tried to control her body's reaction. After a moment Rachel released her arm. "Ok."

Santana started moving slowly in and out loving the feel of her. Rachel was loving it as well but it just wasn't enough. "Faster, harder, Ana please."

She looked up concerned, "But…"

Rachel shook her head. "You won't hurt me, god please I need you."

Santana nodded and started moving faster and harder. Rachel was writhing and after a few more thrusts of Santana's hand she was flying. "OhshitohshitOHGODANA!"

She helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling out and shifting until they were settled with Rachel on her chest. Rachel leaned up still catching her breath and kissed her lovingly. "I love you Ana."

Santana smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you too baby so much."

They settled in together and sleep found them quickly. They knew they still had a lot to talk about but they had told each other how they felt and for right now that was enough. Rachel's breathing evened out first and Santana ran her hand down to her belly like always. "Mami loves you Rosie and now I get to keep you."

She fell asleep shortly after and Rachel kissed her neck lightly. "Good night baby."

A/N: Christmas and a few surprises. Also things in New York heat up.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. As always all mistakes are mine.

Rachel woke and moved to stretch only to be held down by the arm around her. She smiled looking over her shoulder at her sleeping love. It had been a few weeks since Teddy's party and them telling each other how they truly felt. Rachel had been over the moon when Santana told her she loved her and not just for the sake of the children. Santana wanted her and wanted to stay together when they went home. Rachel couldn't be happier. It was more than she ever dreamed of being able to have with her.

She settled back into her and let herself be held. The last few weeks had been amazing. They became even more inseparable than they already were but that first morning after. Her toes still curled thinking about it.

*Flashback*

Rachel was having the most amazing dream but as she awoke to a hand running down her still naked body and Santana kissing her neck lovingly she realized it wasn't a dream at all. She arched into her as she grazed her breast, "God Ana."

Santana smirked into her neck still running her hand all over. "Mmm, you feel so good baby. I can't believe that I get to touch you now."

Rachel smiled turning her head kissing her. "Any time you want to touch me you can. I'm yours." She said breathlessly.

Santana groaned and reclaimed her lips rocking her hips into Rachel's ass pulling them closer together. "I'm yours too. I love you so much."

She ran her hand down cupping Rachel's core. "Ohhhhh, I love you too." She started panting as Santana started running her fingers through her folds. "God… more… please…"

Santana chuckled. "Someone's anxious this morning."

Rachel grabbed her hand pressing it to her harder. "You've been rubbing all over me for I don't even know how long and my pregnancy hormones can only take so much now that I know what it's like to feel you inside me. I need you Ana please."

Santana moaned into her neck and couldn't bear to deny her anything. She shifted raising Rachel's leg then moved her had between them entering her from behind to get a better angle.

Rachel threw her head back. "Yes!"

Santana wasted no time once she was sure Rachel had adjusted to her and set a punishing pace that had Rachel writhing in ecstasy. Rachel's first orgasm slammed into her catching her by surprise but Santana didn't slow. She was determined to have her screaming her name again and again before she stopped.

Rachel reached behind her holding onto Santana as best she could. "Oh Jesus, Ana… Ana… Oh god yessssss… right THERE!"

She was thrown into another orgasm and saw stars but Santana still wasn't letting up. "Ana… OH GOD… Ana I want to turn… I need feel you…"

Santana kissed her neck lovingly and pulled out as Rachel turned in her arms. The second Rachel was settled with her arms around her she was inside her once more and they were both moaning at the feel. "I don't know if I can take another one…"

Santana chuckled evilly. "You can take one more baby. I need you to give me one more. God you feel so good on my fingers, squeezing me. Mmmmm… just one more."

Rachel could only nod and pull her closer as she worked her up again. "OH FUCK ANA!" The next one left her screaming out her name and she went limp in Santana's arms.

Santana helped her come down then gathered her close. Rachel finally caught her breath and smiled up at her love kissing her lips lightly. "My god that was amazing."

"Yes it was. I love touching you." Santana stroked her back and shoulders lovingly. "I didn't hurt you did I? I mean I didn't push for too much or anything?"

Rachel smiled pecking her lips again. "No honey, that was… I have no words. You didn't hurt me at all. It was a little overwhelming but in a good way. Feel free to ravish me like that anytime."

Sighing in relief she buried her face in Rachel's neck kissing her softly. Rachel started rubbing her back too as she recovered then she ran her hand around them to caress Santana's breasts.

Santana moaned and Rachel pushed her over onto her back. "Now, I think it's my turn."

She wasted no time taking Santana's nipple into her mouth and sucking it in roughly causing a guttural groan from her love. She ran her hand down her body finding her wetness quickly. "Oh Ana, is that for me?"

Santana nodded her head furiously. "Yes, all for you, only for you."

Rachel smiled bringing her fingers to her lips and licking off Santana's juices. They both moaned together and Santana pulled her up to kiss her groaning into her mouth at the taste of herself of Rachel's lips. "That was so sexy, God baby."

Nipping her bottom lip Rachel ran her hand back down and started to explore her folds again. "You taste so good. When we have more time I want to taste you properly but right now if we don't hurry our boy is going to come running in here and see more then he needs to. Then you won't get to cum and we can't have that."

She pushed in hard as she said the words 'we can't have that' causing Santana to arch off the bed and writhe as Rachel started to slam into her relentlessly. Rachel was hell bent on her cumming hard and quickly and Santana could find no fault with that. She was dangerously close as it was just touching Rachel and watching her cum three times.

It only took a few more strokes and she was flying. Rachel leaned in and kissed her with so much love and tenderness it brought tears to her eyes.

As she came down Rachel pulled out propping her head on her hand and watched her as her breath evened out rubbing her stomach softly. "I want to take my time with you later tonight. I just knew we didn't have time now."

Santana shook her head slightly. "Fast, hard, slow, soft. It doesn't matter as long as I get to have you. I love you so much I can't even put it into words."

Rachel leaned down and kissed her softly. "You have done a pretty good job of verbalizing that to me as well as showing me in other ways."

Santana smiled and pulled her down to just rest against her. After a few minutes she kissed the top of her head. "We still need to finish talking about everything. We got a little carried away last night and I don't want there to be any confusion or doubt with what either of us wants from the other."

Rachel looked up to her. "We can talk later but just so you know I just want you anyway you will let me have you. I want to go home and figure out how to make us and our family work in New York and with our individual families as well as our careers. I just want us."

Santana wiped the tear that fell from her eye and kissed her softly. "Ok, we're on the same page then because that's what I want too. I just need you and our family. Even if we stay here forever I'll be fine as long as I have you and our children."

Rachel smiled brighter kissing her once more then looked to the door as she heard movement down the hall. "We better get up and around. I'm sure he'll want food soon and I'm pretty hungry myself."

Pulling her close once more Santana kissed her softly but passionately before releasing her. "I'll head down and start breakfast."

*End Flashback*

She smiled thinking back to the night it all started and the morning after. Since then they have taken the time to really learn each other's bodies and have been closer than ever.

Christmas was in a little under a week and Santana was off for winter break so Rachel was in no hurry to get up anytime soon. They had finished their shopping the day before so the rest of the week would just be finishing up Hanukah and preparing for Christmas. They talked and decided that they would have a little dinner with Will, Daniel and Ely on Christmas Eve but they just wanted it to be them and Teddy on Christmas day. They just wanted to be alone for their first real holiday together. Santana talked her into getting him his first real bike and she wanted to wrap it in its box and have him help her put it together after her opened it. He loved helping her do things like that and it was as much of a present to him as the bike was itself.

Rachel was ecstatic with the way things were turning out in her life. The only thing that would make things perfect was if all of this hiding and stuff was over and they could just go home and be with the rest of their family. She missed her fathers terribly and knew that Santana was missing her parents and her best friend.

Santana had told Rachel about her friend Angel that was also her partner on the police department. This woman was like a sister to her and she was missing her tremendously. They had also missed seeing Noah's baby born and they were both anxious to see it as well as seeing Noah and Santana couldn't wait to meet his wife. All in all they were happy and wouldn't care if they stayed her forever but they wanted to see their people.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts as the arm around her tightened and a kiss was placed on her shoulder. "God woman your thoughts are so loud I'm surprised our son isn't here between us having been woken up by them too. What has you awake and thinking so hard baby? Is everything ok?"

Both women chuckled and Rachel turned in Santana's arms kissing her lips lightly. "Everything is perfectly fine love. I was just thinking about Christmas coming up and Hanukah. The only thing that would make this holiday season absolutely more perfect than it already is would be to see all of our family and not have to hide anymore."

Santana rubbed up and down her back lovingly and kissed her chin. "I know babe, I feel the same but I have a feeling that next year we will be surrounded by all of our people for our babies first Christmas. This year I plan to enjoy it just being you, me and our boy, having fun on a quiet day together opening presents and being a family. Don't be upset I'm sure this time next year things will be different. Just enjoy what we have now. I plan to."

"I wasn't upset sweetie I was just thinking. I plan on thoroughly enjoying the rest of Hanukah this week and Christmas with you and our boy. We have night 6, 7, and 8 of Hanukah, than Christmas Eve is the next day and then Christmas. I'm just so happy that I wish our families could see just how much and not morn us with it being the first holiday season they think we are dead." She paused burrowing into Santana's chest. "I am so happy with you and how things are turning out. I just have a hard time holding it all in. I want to shout it from the roof tops and share it with the world. I love you so much Ana."

Santana melted into her and took her mouth slowly. She'd never tire of hearing those words out of Rachel's mouth. "I love you too baby and I feel the exact same way. It's been so hard keeping this in and not telling our boy that when we go home I'm staying with you all. We're going to be a real family. I just hope he's not stressing it too much."

Rachel smiled softly. "Ana, we already are a family. We agreed to make it a Christmas present to him since he asked Santa for you. He's not upset about it anymore because he's sure that his plan will work so it's fine. Now, what are we doing today? I know we need to make a run to the store for food but is there anything else we need to do today?"

Thinking for a moment she shook her head, "No, not that I can think of but we are going to make a list and you are going to stay home while I go to the store. You almost fell on the ice yesterday and we got more snow and stuff last night so I want you to stay home. I don't want you to fall and get hurt or hurt the baby."

Santana put a finger on her mouth as she moved to argue. "Please, do this for me? I can't stand the thought of you or the baby getting hurt if we can prevent it. Please baby please."

Rachel softened as Santana started to get a worked up. "Ok stop sweetie. I'll stay home if it worries you that much." She pecked her lips lightly and rolled over stretching slightly. "Let's get up and get breakfast going. We can make a list and you can make a run to the store in a little while."

Getting out of bed they met by the closet and Santana took her in her arms. "Sounds like a plan." She kissed her slowly but passionately then pulled away slightly. "Why don't you get a shower while I start the food? It'll help loosen your back that I can see you trying to stretch and not show me that it's bothering you again. I'll get baby boy up and have him help me."

Smiling brightly Rachel kissed her again. "Thank you baby, I'll be down in a bit." With that she grabbed her clothes and headed to their bathroom while Santana went to get Teddy up and around.

After breakfast Santana took the list and headed off into town. As she traveled down the snow covered streets she smiled. This place was so much like Lima but so different at the same time. She loves New York City, don't get her wrong, but living here was not a hardship.

She turned toward downtown instead of Walmart and came to a stop in front of a little shop on quaint Main Street. She got out and looked through this window excited by what she was doing and entered the store. She took in her surroundings and all the displays. "Hello Professor, how are you today?"

Santana looked up and smiled recognizing one of her students. "Hello Marissa, I didn't know you worked here."

Marissa just shrugged. "Yes this is my family's store. Jamison's Fine Jewelry, family owned and operated for 60 years. What can I help you with ma'am?"

She just chuckled lightly and moved toward the girl. "I'm actually looking for a ring."

Marissa motioned her to the right, "we have a wide variety of rings in these two cases here."

Santana looked over and shook her head. "No, I'm looking for an engagement ring."

The girl looked at her sharply. "I thought you were already married. I've met your wife and son."

Laughing she held up a hand. "It's for my wife I promise. When we married we were so broke we just had cheap wedding rings. Now that I'm more stable and we are more financially well off I want to get her a beautiful wedding set and ask her to renew our vows with me."

Marissa deflated with and 'awe', "Oh professor that is so romantic. I'll bet she just loves it." She motioned her to another case. "These are all of our wedding sets that we display. We have a few more expensive pieces we keep in the vault."

She showed Santana a leather bound list of the prices of what was in the vault. There were about six sets on the list and she nodded. "Yes, I want to see those too. I'll just look through this case while you get them."

The girl nodded and went to the office sticking her head in to tell her father what she needed. A few minutes later a man around her father's age came out carrying a tray of rings followed by his Marissa who didn't look very happy. "Hello Professor Sanchez. It's nice to meet you. My daughter tells me you are in the market for a ring. Let me show you the selections we have from our vault."

Santana looked between her irritated student and her father then nodded her head. "Yes I am. Marissa has been a wonderful help so far so if it's all the same to you I'd prefer to have her continue to help me and show me the rings. I know her and trust her to help me with this."

The man looked taken aback and bristled for a moment before speaking again. "I assure you my knowled…"

She held up a hand and shook her head. "I assume that since you have her working here that she has all the knowledge needed to sell me a set of rings. If not, why is she behind the counter at all? Maybe my business will be safer elsewhere."

Looking shocked he stepped back and handed Marissa the tray of rings. "Marissa is more than knowledgeable and can help you with anything you need. Have a nice day and if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask."

With that he turned on his heels and disappeared back into his office leaving a smirking Santana and a smiling Marissa in his wake. "Sorry but your father is kind of a prick."

"Thank you for that." Marissa whispered. "Sometimes he treats me like I'm still 5. He also likes to make the big sales himself so Grandfather is proud of him."

Santana shrugged. "It's not a problem. I hate pompous people and I liked dealing with you for this. I know you'll be discreet because you think it's romantic and you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Now, I didn't see anything in the case that caught my eye so show me what you have there."

Setting the tray down she moved to pick up a piece and explain it when Santana stopped her picking up a different set. "This is the one. I want this set right here."

Marissa smiled. "Do you want to know the specs or the price ma'am?"

Santana shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said handing her a credit card. "Just ring it up."

"Yes ma'am. Do you want it gifts wrapped or I have some really nice gift bags?"

"No, I'll just take them in separate boxes in a regular store bag. I need to be able to get them in the house without her seeing them so I can hide them until Christmas but thank you."

With a nod Marissa took the ring tray to the back of the room taking off the two she needed putting them in boxes before taking the tray and setting it quickly in front of her father and rushing back out to the front. She went to the register and rang it up telling Santana the price before swiping the card then bagged the rings while she signed her slip. She put a few small gift bags and some tissue paper in with them and handed the bag to her. "I went ahead and added a few gift bags in there in case you need them later. Have a wonderful holiday. I know she'll just love them."

Santana smiled taking the bag. "Thank you so much Marissa and I hope your holiday is wonderful too. I'll see you in psych 2 in the spring."

"Yes ma'am, I'll see you then and please come see us if you have any other jewelry needs."

"Oh I will now that I know I have someone I trust here to help me out. See you later." She waved and was out the door, back in her car quickly.

She took the rings out of the bag and put them in the inside zipper pocket of her coat before shoving the bag under the seat. Once she was settled she started the car and was off the grocery store to get what Rachel needed with a huge smile on her face. This would be the best Christmas ever.

Back in New York Brody sat behind his desk looking at the photos that were just given to him. "What took you so long getting these to me? These are dated from this past summer right after she disappeared. Why are you just now getting these to me?" His voice had started out soft but by the time he finished speaking her was bellowing.

The man in front of him shook in fear. "I'm sorry sir but the program I used to get those is not something I can't just get access to anytime I want. I was looking for a supposed dead woman and I couldn't just walk in and ask for them to 'waste' their time to search her face. We just got a new recruit in there and I was able to get him to let me use one of the computers and leave me to it while he did his own work."

"That doesn't explain the date of the pictures. These have her in Richmond Virginia in July and August."

"The last picture I found was mid-August in Tennessee. She was in an SUV with the same woman from the other pictures. I wasn't able to find any others because I didn't have time. I need to get back in there and try again but it's going to take time."

Brody sat back down abruptly and started really looking at the pictures. "Rachel has changed her hair. It's shorter and she's not wearing her make up as heavy but this is her." He flipped through more pictures trying to see the woman with her but since they were centered on Rachel's face and the woman was usually looking at her it seemed that they didn't get a picture of her. The woman went from a brunette to a blond at the same time Rachel changed her hair but that was all they got of the woman that was carrying his son more often than not and seemed very touchy feeling with Rachel.

Just when he was about to give up on seeing who she was he came across a picture of them in the SUV the man mentioned a moment ago. "I'll be a son of a bitch." He slammed his fist on the desk and stood seething. "That bitch has stolen my family. I swear by all that is holy I will find them and kill that slut for touching what is mine."

Brody's father had been sitting beside him looking through the photos wanting to help his son and took the picture looking it over. "It can't be," he said getting a magnifying glass and getting a better look. "Damnit, son this is the cop they had on the inside of our organization. We thought see was dead. We need to find them before they can form a case against us. That woman has enough knowledge to destroy us."

Brody turned fierce eyes back to the simpering man in front of him. "Find them. I want them now."

Standing up he started backing toward the door. "Yes sir, I'll get back in there as soon as I possibly can and I'll find them."

The man paused at the door and Brody slammed his fist on the desk again. "Go NOW!"

He watched as the man scrambled out of the room then looked back down to the picture. "Santana Fucking Lopez, you fucking cunt. I swear I will find you and I will kill you for thinking you can just take what is mine."

His father watched him with pride as hatred and loathing took over his face. "We'll find them son then you can get rid of that whore for me and get your family back, get my grandchildren back."

With a nod Brody sat and stared daggers into the picture in front of him plotting how he was going to torture the bitch when he found her. This slut was the reason he wasn't there when his son was born and then when he finally had the boy she took him and his mother from him. She would pay.

A/N: Hello my lovelies. I'm sorry for the delay in all of my stories. Life is life but I am still working on them as often as I can and I hope to have more updates soon. Thank you all for sticking with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. 

The rest of the week went by quickly and it was now the last day of Hanukah. Rachel was in the kitchen finishing cooking her latkes since the brisket was almost done. They had found out that Will was also Jewish so they had invited them over to dine with them on the last night. The radio was on and Teddy was sitting at the breakfast bar singing along with her while he helped form the latkes into patties.

Rachel looked over to Teddy as he squealed excitedly to the intro to the next song and with a smile she started singing. "I really can't stay."

He just beamed at her. "But mama it's cold outside."

"I have to go away."

"But mama it's cold outside." Those were the only words he knew but he didn't care. He loved this song and loved to hear his mama sing.

He hopped off his stool and they danced around the kitchen as they say along with the song. This is how Santana found them. She had been in the garage when Danial, Will, and Ely came over so she walked them in.

She shushed them and just listened for a minute until she caught Teddy's eye and winked coming up behind Rachel wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist as she sang 'I got to get home'. "But baby you'd freeze out there."

Rachel laughed and turned in her arms. "Say, lend me a coat."

Santana twirled her lightly. "It's up to your knees out there."

They continued to dance around each other playing up the act. As the song came to its end Santana scooped up Teddy and the three of them finished it off together. "Baby its cold outside."

They laughed and turned toward the door where Daniel, Will and Ely were all clapping. Will stepped forward taking Rachel's hand. "Oh my goodness, I had no idea the two of you could sing like that. And Tony, you are a little natural aren't you."

Teddy just beamed. "I have had extensive training."

They all laughed and Rachel blushed at the look Santana gave her. "We just sing for fun but I may have given him a few pointers here and there."

Daniel smiled. "Well if you guys can sing like that we should go caroling tonight after we light the menorah."

Santana wrapped her free arm around Rachel, "Nope, not happening. If she were to fall on the ice and snow it could hurt the baby."

Both men conceded and Rachel smiled brightly changing the subject. "Dinner is almost ready if you want to help the boys set the table Ana. I'll just finish up in here and we'll eat in about 45 minutes."

They all agreed and Daniel went to help Santana and the boys set the table leaving Will to help Rachel finish up dinner. Rachel moved to the stove to pull out the latkes and hissed in pain as she bent.

Will rushed to her side quickly. "Are you ok?"

She just stretched and waved off his concern, "Just little pains in my back. I've been having them for a week or so now. Nothing to worry about, I'll just be glad when this is all over next month and I get my body back."

Will chuckled as he gently pushed her to the side and pulled the food out of the oven himself. "Well regardless why don't you sit over there and let me finish this up? It's just the Latkes right? I'll have Daniel come get the brisket. It smells wonderful by the way."

Rachel huffed in exasperation but didn't argue. Her back was really bothering her today so she sat and talked to Will as he finished up. When it was all done everyone came in and helped carry dinner to the table and they had a wonderful meal. Once they finished eating they took everything into the kitchen and Santana and Daniel insisted on doing the dishes since the other two had cooked. Rachel and Will went to the living room to get things ready to light the menorah and pass out gifts.

They all stood together and prayed while lighting the menorah then sat together handing out the gifts they had gotten for each other. The adults agreed to only buy for their own family and they kids. Will and Daniel got Teddy a robotic dinosaur that walked and roared. Santana and Rachel got Ely an Avengers play set and were shocked when Will handed them a present for the baby.

He just shrugged. "She's one of the kids too."

They smiled and laughed when they opened it to find a little onesie that said 'Half Jewish' on it with little booties that had the Jewish star on them. Rachel stood to hug Will and doubled over with a pain.

Santana moved quickly to stabilize her. "Ok that wasn't normal back pain baby."

Rachel regained her breath and shook her head. "That was the worst it's been just give me a minute."

She stood there a moment then doubled over again with a loud cry. "Ana I think…" She looked down and sighed. "… my water just broke." She looked to Santana panicked. "It's too soon."

Santana held her close. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Baby boy was born two months early remember? Just breathe and I'll get you to the hospital and she'll be just fine."

Rachel nodded then almost dropped to her knees as another pain hit her. "Oh god Ana something is wrong."

Daniel came up beside her and gently picked her up bridal style. "Ana go pull the car in the garage enough so that we don't have to walk with her on the ice."

Santana looked to him starting to panic herself put Will handed her the keys and pushed her toward the door. "Go, you need to get her there."

She snatched up the keys and ran out the door. Daniel sat with her in his lap and they helped her get her coat on then he stood again and took her out the garage door. Teddy ran to the closet and pulled out a suitcase and drug it to Will. "Mr. Will this is the hospital bag."

Will smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. "Good thinking. Let's take it out to them then we'll get in my car and meet them at the hospital to see your sister."

Teddy nodded vigorously and they went out the garage door putting on their coats. Will put the bag in the back as Daniel settled Rachel in the passenger seat then looked to Santana, "We'll meet you there and we'll lock up the house for you and bring Tony with us."

Santana shook her head. "He can ride with us."

Daniel took her hand. "No, you need to be able to concentrate solely on Maria. We got T-man; you just take care of mama and baby."

She nodded quickly then scooped up Teddy in a tight hug kissing his head. "We'll see you there mijo. We love you."

He kissed her then held his arms out to Daniel who took him to kiss Rachel too then they were off. Santana drove as quickly as she could safely with the new snow that had fallen throughout the day. She kept stealing glances at Rachel in the seat next to her trying to breathe as she hit speed dial on her cell for the doctor. Once she finished telling him all that had happened she turned back to Rachel. "Everything will be ok baby. We'll be there in a few minutes, just breathe deep love."

Rachel had another pain and started crying. "Somethings wrong Ana. Something doesn't feel right please hurry baby please."

Santana gave her another look then sped up. "I'll get you there baby I promise. She'll be just fine." She grabbed Rachel's hand and the rest of the ride was silent except for her labor breathing.

Luckily they pulled into the ambulance bay at the hospital with no problems. Daniel pulled up right behind them and Will jumped out grabbing the keys from Santana. "We'll park the cars you two just get in there."

Santana nodded as a nurse came out with a wheelchair and she started telling her all that had happened so far. They quickly took her up to the maternity ward and got her checked in and hooked up to monitors. A few moments later their doctor came in and checked all of the machines and Rachel's vitals.

"Hello ladies I see we have a little one trying to come early for Hanukkah." He said as he read the report coming from the baby monitor.

Santana stood close to Rachel's side practically on the bed. "Is everything alright? She keeps saying something is wrong doc. Is our baby ok?"

He pulled over the ultra sound machine and quickly took a look. "She's right, the baby's in distress. It looks like the cord is wrapped around her neck and we're going to have to go in and do a C-section to release her. It's the only safe thing to do."

Rachel gasped holding her stomach and looking to Santana scared. "Ana?"

Santana kissed her temple reassuringly then looked back to the doctor. "Is the baby going to be ok? Can I go with her?"

"The baby should be just fine but she is in danger right now and we need to move quickly to insure that she is ok. It's a good thing you reacted so quickly and got her here. You can go back with her but you have to stand to the side out of the way." He took Rachel's hand and smiled. "Maria, you'll be able to see and hear her but she can't be in the way of what I need to do. Trust me and I'll see you through this."

Rachel and Santana both nodded and he looked to the nurse. "Get her prepped for surgery. I want her down there as quickly as possible. I'm going to scrub now."

The nurse gave him a nod and left the room to get the things she needed to prepare her. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel as she buried her face in her chest. "She has to be ok. We can't lose her."

Lifting her face to look in her eyes Santana kissed her lips lightly. "Just pray and have faith. She'll be ok. I made sure we had the best doctor around when we moved her and I have every confidence that he will keep her safe. Just try and stay positive baby. I'll be right here with you and even though I can't touch you in the operating room I will still be right there where you can see me. I promise I won't leave you."

Rachel nodded and fell back into her on a sob and they just held each other until the nurse came in to prep and move her. As they took her down the hall Santana saw Will at a vending machine so she let him know what was going on then followed quickly behind them.

They pushed Rachel into the operating room and made Santana go into the washroom to scrub in as well. They gowned and gloved her then took her in to where they had Rachel fully prepared. Santana moved to her and kissed her lips lightly. "Hey baby, how are you doing?"

Rachel let a tear escape and leaned her forehead to Santana's. "I'm scared Ana. I need her to be ok."

Santana kissed her again and rubbed their noses together trying to help her stay calm. "I know querida, and she will be. Give doc just a little longer to get her out and safe then we can hold her and you can feed her and give her all your amazing snuggles. That is as long as you save some of those for me and our boy."

Rachel chuckled and the nurse came over to tell Santana where she needed to stand when the doctor came in. She nodded and looked back to Rachel. "I'll be right over there ok? You just stay brave and we'll have our little girl very soon."

Rachel sighed and leaned up into the kiss Santana gave her. "Ok, I can do this. I can do this and she's going to be just fine."

Santana nodded and looked to the door as the doctor came in then with one last kiss she moved over to where the nurse told her to be.

The doctor came over and smiled. "Ok little mama, we're going to get started. You're going to feel pressure but you won't feel any pain. Once we start it's going to go really fast so just stay calm and we'll get your baby out and safe ok?"

With a nod Rachel looked over to Santana holding eye contact with her trying to stay calm and positive. Santana never let her eyes wonder sensing that Rachel needed her attention more that she herself needed to try and see what the doctor was doing. When she saw a look of discomfort or fright come over her wife she would start talking about all she wanted to do for Christmas with their son and now with their daughter too. Rachel just chuckled and commented that it was a good thing that Santana couldn't control herself while shopping and that there were actually presents at home for the baby under the tree.

A few minutes later they both looked over as the doctor spoke. "Ok little one," he said as he pulled her out and gently but efficiently unraveled the cord from around her neck.

They were all silent as they watched and finally heard a large intake of breath before their daughter let out a wail and started crying loudly. Santana and Rachel both let out a relieved breath and locked eyes again happily.

"Come on over Ana and you can cut the cord." The doctor said causing Santana to rush to his side.

She looked on in reverence getting her first good look at their daughter as she cut the cord, "Oh my god baby. She looks just like you. She's gorgeous."

Rachel smiled brightly. "Can I see her?"

The nurse wrapped a blanket around the baby and handed her to Santana nodding toward Rachel. "Only for a moment, I need to take her and check her out but from the sounds of it she seems just fine."

Santana held her in her arms and moved over to where Rachel could get a good look at her then laid her on Rachel's chest. "Look baby."

Rachel's smile widened as she ran her finger lovingly over the baby's cheek, "Our little Rosie."

Santana beamed kissing Rachel's forehead. "Yea," was all she could say as tears of joy filled her eyes.

In that moment Rachel's eyes closed and the monitors started going crazy. Santana looked down at her and quickly took the baby back off of her chest, "Baby? Hey, what's wrong?"

Everyone in the room quickly jumped into action and the nurse moved Santana to the side taking the baby. "Let me have her. I need to do my checks."

Santana watched as she rushed away with her daughter then looked back to Rachel. "What's happening?"

Another nurse came over and ushered her toward the door. "I'm sorry ma'am…"

She was cut off by the doctor's voice. "She's hemorrhaging, hand another bag of blood and give me more suction."

Santana gasped and whipped her head to the monitor that was now flashing with a steady tone. "Dear god no…"

The nurse looked at her sympathetically and pushed her the rest of the way out the door. "You can't be in here now. Just let the doctor do all he can and we'll come update you as soon as we know anything." She motioned for another nurse to grab Santana and rushed back in as soon as she was out of her arms.

When the doors opened again Santana could see a flurry of movement and still hear the monitor with that awful tone. As the doors closed she slid to her knees as sobs over took her body.

A/N: Ok my lovelies. I know leaving it at such a place is just mean but that's how I roll. I promise not to leave it there for too long before I update again.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. 

Santana stayed on the floor until the she calmed slightly and the Nurse helped her stand. "Why don't we go out to the waiting area? As soon as they know anything they'll come out to you."

She just shook her head as she moved away to lean against the wall across from the door. "No, our son cannot see me like this. It'd scare him and I need to know what to tell him when I see him. I need to know what's happening." She looked longingly at the doors, fear causing her to shake.

The nurse but a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I know there are two men out there waiting for word. Would you like me to go get one of them for you?"

Santana looked to her sharply nodding her head vigorously, "Daniel. Can you get Daniel please?"

With a nod the nurse rushed out to the waiting room. When she arrived out there she called Daniel to her explaining quietly what was happening where only he could hear and asked him to come with her. He quickly whispered in Will's ear what was going on and followed her.

When they came to the hall Santana hadn't moved an inch from where the nurse left her and Daniel approached her, "Ana?"

She looked up to him with tears swimming. "She… she… I need her…"

Daniel pulled her into his arms and just held her as she cried. "I know you do. All we can do is pray now."

She nodded into his chest and let him hold her. He started praying softly and she just listened, waiting for them to tell her anything before she lost her mind.

A little while later the doctor came out the door looking exhausted. He found Santana with his eyes and smiled. "She's ok. They're both just fine. She was hemorrhaging but I was able to stop the blood flow and repair the tear in her uterus. I will advise that this be the last child that she carries herself but otherwise she's going to be just fine."

Santana threw herself in his arms. "Oh my god thank you doc. What about our girl?"

"She's good too. She checked out perfect on all of our tests. You got them here quick enough that there was no damage caused by the cord. They took her to the nursery through the other doors to get her cleaned up. Why don't you go get your boy and take him to see her? We're going to finish up with your wife and get her settled in a room before she can have any visitors. I'll allow you to bring in your son to see her for a short time later but she needs rest. We'll come down to the nursery to get you when she's ready for you, an hour or so."

"Thank you doc," She said again shaking his hand then turns to Daniel falling into him in relief.

Daniel thanked the doctor then pulled her face up to look in her eyes. "Come on, let's go wash your face and go tell your boy he's a big brother."

Nodding happily she let him lead her down the hall. Once she was cleaned up they went out to the see the others in the waiting room.

When he saw her Teddy ran and jumped in her arms. "Where is she? Where's my sister?"

Santana caught him scooping him up close. "She's in the nursery getting all pretty to see you." She turned her head to a concerned looking Will. "They are both doing just fine. They're going to let me see her in about an hour or so but we can go see the baby now."

Will let out a relieved breath and almost sobbed in his joy. "Well let's go see the little darling then."

Daniel picked up Ely and they made their way to the nursery. When they got to the window they look in at the 4 babies in the room. Teddy beams and points to the one furthest away that the nurse was putting a little hat on. "There she is."

Santana smiled brightly. "How do you know that's your sister?"

Teddy shook his head in exasperation. "Because Mami she looks like mama. Look at her little nose."

Kissing his cheek she nodded. "You are absolutely right buddy."

Will looked on in awe. "She does look just like her doesn't she? Oh she's so beautiful. What's her name?"

Santana just shrugs. "I'm not sure yet. We haven't figured that out yet."

Daniel laughs next to her. "I can't believe as OCD as your wife is and as detail oriented that you are that you guys let her be born without a name."

She smiled watching the baby stretch with a huge yawn. "We'll figure it out before we leave the hospital I'm sure."

About that time the nurse from the operating room poked her head out and smiled at the group. "Mrs. Sanchez, if you'd like we can set up the family room here and let you introduce your baby to her family."

Santana nodded and turned to Will and Daniel. "No offence guys but I'm going to take T-man in to see her but I want to wait for anyone else to hold her until her mama gets to. She didn't have a chance to do more than rub her face before everything happened."

Both men nodded in understanding and Will rubbed her arm. "It's fine Ana we understand. We'll just watch from the window for now and when visiting hours are over for Tony we can take him home with us to sleep and bring him back in the morning. We have plenty of time to hold her later."

Santana looked at Teddy not sure if she was willing to let him go without her. "I'll talk to Maria and make sure that's ok with her too. I don't want her to worry."

With a nod from the men she smiles and takes Teddy in to wash up so he can hold his sister. Once they have both washed up she sits in the rocker in the family room and pulls Teddy into her lap. The nurse smiled once they are settled and hands the baby to Santana and Teddy.

Santana holds her in the crock of her arm as Teddy looks at the baby in awe. "She's so little don't break her Mami."

Chuckling she shifts to kiss both of her babies. "I won't break her. She's stronger then that Mijo. We just have to be gentle with her."

He smiles down at her and kissed her head lightly. "Hi pretty baby sister. I'm your big brother, I'm gonna be the bestest big brother ever and take cares of you always."

Santana smiled a watery smile and pulled him closer to her. "You will be the best brother ever Mijo."

They stayed like that just talking and watching the baby until a light knock on the glass made them look up. Seeing the doctor Santana gave the baby back to the nurse and stood still holding Teddy.

When she made it out the door she looked to the doctor. "Can we see her now?"

"I can take to her now and they are about to take to the baby to her as well but I want to wait just a bit before I let the others in. It won't be too long I just want her to rest a bit."

Santana nodded setting Teddy down next to Ely. "Ok mijo, I'm going to go check on mama then in a little bit they will let me know when you can see her too. Be good for Will and I'll see you in a bit."

She kissed his head and followed after the doctor anxiously needing to see Rachel with her own eyes. When she entered the room Rachel looked to her tiredly reaching a hand to her, "Ana."

Santana rushed to her side gathering her as close as she could, careful of her incisions. "Dear god baby don't you ever scare me like that again."

Rachel kissed her neck lovingly reaching up to dry the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry sweetie but I'm ok."

She just shook her head and looked into Rachel's eye. "I almost lost you damn it… I need you… I love you."

"I'm ok baby…" She said cupping her cheek lovingly. "I need you and love you too." She smiled and pulled Santana into a sweet kiss then rested back into her pillows, guiding Santana onto the bed with her. "Where's the baby? Is she ok? Did our boy get to see her yet?"

Santana gently settled in next to her holding her close trying to calm her still racing heart, "She just fine. I was able to take him into the family room and they let us hold her for a bit until she and I were able to come to you. He is so in love with her already but he's anxious to see you. They were getting her ready to bring in here soon. They'll let me know when I can go get him and when Will and Daniel can come in. Will has been taking pictures for us."

Rachel sighed happily settling into Santana's neck. "I can't wait to hold her but I'm so tired."

"Why don't you just close your eyes and I'll wake you when they bring her in?" With a nod Rachel closed her eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

A little while later Santana looked over as the door opened and the nurse pushed the baby in. Smiling brightly she gently shook Rachel. "Wake up honey, the baby's here."

Rachel blinked her eyes looking around and smiled seeing the basinet. Santana extracted herself from the bed and made a beeline for her daughter bringing her over to Rachel. "Hey pretty baby, wanna see mama?" She asked as she laid her in Rachel's arms.

Once she checked Rachel's IV and made sure that the mommies had everything they needed the nurse slipped out of the room.

Looking at her with tears streaming Rachel kissed her softly. "My god she's so beautiful Ana. I can't believe I made something so beautiful… twice. How are we going to keep the boys and girls off of her?"

Santana chuckled leaning in to kiss the baby too. "Of course she and our boy are beautiful. Look at their mama." Rachel blushed and Santana kissed her lightly. "We'll figure it out. Mami just needs more weapons in the house to threaten any potential suitors with."

Rachel laughed shaking her head, "Um, no. You have more than enough as it is. We'll just have to teach her to pick someone as wonderful as her Mami then she'll be fine."

It was now Santana's turn to blush and she sat lightly next to Rachel to hold them both. "She needs a name. Have you thought of what you wanted to name her yet?"

Rachel smiled, "well, you gave her her first name so I'm picking her middle." At Santana's confused look she chuckled, "Rosie. Rosalia Santana Sanchez."

Santana looked at her in shock. "What… I… Really?"

"Of course," Rachel pulled her down kissing her softly then spoke in a whisper. "She's ours and when we go home and we get all of her papers corrected, the only thing changing is her last name. I've gotten used to you calling her Rosie. I love it and I want her to have your name as well. She's yours love, nothing is going to change that. They both are."

A soft sob left Santana's mouth as she looked at Rachel awe and all she could say was, "OK."

Smiling Rachel shifted her face slightly and connected their lips in a deep loving kiss. The kiss would have continued but the clearing of a throat at the door pulled them slightly apart. They looked over and the doctor smiled. "I see we are settling in nicely."

Rachel nodded snuggling into Santana as she shifted next to her. "Yes we are. I was a little out of it earlier when you were talking to me Doctor and I didn't tell you thank you. Thank you so much for making sure that we were both OK. I know my family as well as myself appreciate you greatly."

Santana nodded vigorously. "As far as I'm concerned Doc they can erect a statue in your honor. I'll even donate the money to do so."

He laughed hardily. "It's my job ladies and I'm so happy that I was able to do it so well this time and both mom and baby are just fine. Speaking of, I want to keep you here tomorrow for observation but if all goes well I'll send you home as early as possible Christmas morning. I know you have your other little one and I'm sure even as excited as he is about this sweetheart he still wants to see if he gets what he asked Santana for.

Santana chuckled, "Oh I know he does. He asked me earlier if Santa was still coming if we had an extra person in the house." They all laughed and she smiled looking at Rachel and Rosie. "As long as they are both ok I can take them home whenever you think is best."

"Ok guys, I'm going to go and let you get settled for the night. I'm going to let your friends and the boys come in for a short visit then I want you to get some sleep Maria. You're going to need it and I want her to rest up too. You've all had a long evening. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning to check on you."

They both thanked him again and he left for the night. Santana went out and got Teddy bringing him in to see Rachel for a few by himself then Will, Daniel and Ely came in to see her as well.

After Teddy and Ely got the chance to hold Rosie, Santana placed her in Will's arms for the first time. "Oh my god she looks just like you Maria. Especially up close. She is so gorgeous."

Daniel wrapped his arms around his husband from behind and looked over his shoulder to the baby. "Oh my word she is so tiny. Babe, you remember bringing Ely home and he was just as little? God I was afraid to hold him for the first week after we took him home. I was so afraid I'd do something to hurt him."

Will chuckled turning his head slightly to kiss his cheek, "I remember. I had to actually leave the house and go to the grocery store for formula and diapers to get you to hold him. When I got back you refused to put him down for hours."

They both chuckled and looked to the girls. "So, does this beauty have a name yet?" Daniel asked.

Santana smiled proudly, "Yes. Rosalia Santana Sanchez. She's our little Rosie." They had told Teddy her name before the men came in and he loved that she had Santana's name in hers.

Will smiled kissing her little forehead, "Well Little Rosie. Happy Hanukah."

They all smiled exchanging hugs and kisses and Rachel beamed at the people around her settling her baby back in her arms. "Happy Hanukah."

A/N: Hope I didn't leave ya'll hangin too long waiting to see how Rachel's was but you should know that I would never kill off Rachel. That's just wrong, lol. Anyway hope you liked it and up next is going home and Christmas with our now complete little family.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this. 

Chapter 13

Daniel and Will offered for Teddy to go home with them but he fell asleep on the couch bed in the room and the girls told them that he was fine with them. Truth be told, neither of them wanted him out of their sight. Since they were placed there Teddy had never been without at least one of them.

After telling them bye they all settled in Santana made sure Teddy was covered and as comfortable as he could be then settled the baby in her bassinet next to them. Rachel pulled her onto the bed with her and they all fell into a peaceful sleep. The baby only woke a few times wanting to be changed and to have her first feeding but was restful for most of the night.

The next day was spent just hanging out as a family playing with the baby or playing games with Teddy while she slept. They had several visitors from the neighborhood wishing them a Merry Christmas and welcoming the newest Sanchez into the world. That night they stayed together again telling Will and Daniel that they didn't want Teddy to think that they didn't want him around because of the baby and they settled in for the night once more.

Christmas morning dawned a beautiful day. Rachel's doctor came in early giving her and the baby a clean bill of health and sent them on their way home. Santana packed up all of their things and with Teddy's help got it all loaded in her SUV. She made sure the base for the Rosie's car seat was properly installed and brought in the seat. Once they buckled her in and put her in Rachel's lap in the wheelchair Santana and Teddy pushed them out and they all got loaded and headed for home.

By noon the SUV was unloaded and they were all settled in the house with Santana and Teddy cooking Christmas Dinner while Rachel relaxed with Rosie in the living room. Christmas dinner was just a simple meal they threw into the crockpot then went in with Rachel and the baby to open presents.

Teddy bounced with excitement over to Rachel and kissed Rosie's head then settled on the couch next to his mama. "Are we opening presents now mama?"

Rachel smiled rubbing his head lovingly. "Yes baby we are. Mami is going to sort them and bring them over to us."

Santana looked over with a huge smile for her family. "Unless you want to come help Mami get this all into piles Mijo."

Bounding off the couch he almost knocked her down hugging tight then grabbed a present. "Who's this for?"

"It's for mama. Just make a stack for her on the coffee table and I'll make yours over here since you have so many."

"What about yours Mami?" He looked around, "We can put them on the foot rest by mama." He said with a definitive nod and they distributed them all out.

Santana excused herself for a moment and ran upstairs coming back down with two more gifts in her hand and one in her pocket out of sight for now.

Rachel looked to her confused. "What are those baby?"

Kissing her softly she set the presents next to her on the couch then kissed Rosie. "These are for Rosie. She needed Christmas presents too and I had these up in her room waiting for her to be born so it works out good."

Rachel just smiled indulgently as she sat on the floor by Teddy. The rest of the afternoon was spent taking turns opening presents. Teddy loved his bike and he and Santana set out to put it together after checking on dinner. Not wanting to be away from Rachel or Rosie they brought the tools they needed into the living room and put it together in there. Rachel just sat back feeding the baby, watching them look though the instructions and working together to get it right.

By dinner time they had it half together and moved it all to the side so they could finish it tomorrow. After they ate they all curled up together on the couch to watch movies while the baby slept in her bassinet next to them. Halfway through the first movie they could tell Teddy wasn't really watching and looked upset.

They shared a look and Santana rubbed his back. "What's wrong Mijo? Do you not like this movie?"

He shook his head and leaned into her. "No, it's just… My birthday wish didn't come true and Santa didn't give me what I wanted for Christmas. I know he's busy and stuff but…" He looked down fighting tears.

Rachel looked to Santana and nodded her consent to tell him. Santana smirked at her confusing her then got up and knelt in front of Teddy. "You really want me to come home with you don't you Mijo?"

He nodded vigorously, "Oh yes. I need you to be my Mami forever, Rosie's too."

She smiled and pulled him into her lap whispering in his ear. "I think I can help Santa out a bit with your wish. Can you help me?"

He nodded again smiling brightly when Santana handed him the ring she bought Rachel. "Hold this until I ask for it ok? And don't let mama see it."

He turned to look at Rachel putting his hands behind his back as Santana shifted in front of her. "We talked about giving him what he wanted for Christmas and decided to tell him today that he was getting his wish but I want to take it a step farther."

She looked over to Teddy with a wink and held her hand out for the ring, smiling as Rachel's gasp when she figured out what he had and what was happening. Turning back to her she took her hand. "I love you more than I have ever loved another person aside from our children. I don't just want to move in with you guys when we go back. I want forever with you all."

Slipping the cheap wedding set off of her finger Santana replaced it with the set she bought at the jewelers. "I want to be with you always, so what I'm asking is if you'll be my wife forever and allow me the honor of being yours?"

Rachel dropped to her knees in front of Santana and took her lips in an excited emotional kiss, "Oh Ana a million times yes. I love you so much."

Santana finally let out a breath she was unaware of holding and pulled her back in kissing her again.

Teddy bounced next to them excitedly. "Does that mean we get to keep you like I asked Santa?"

Breaking apart Santana turned to him. "Yes Mijo. You get to keep me."

Tears came to Teddy's eyes as he threw himself into her arms and held on tight. He reached out and pulled Rachel to them and made it a group hug. "Thank you." He said over and over until he calmed. They just held him exchanging kisses between them and giving him kisses as well.

They may have stayed there longer but Rosie chose that moment to let out a cry and they all laughed. Santana stood and picked her up from her bed. "I don't think she liked us having a family hug without her."

She knelt down again holding her close and Rachel and Teddy wrapped around them. Rosie was content for a few moments then let them know her displeasure again. Rachel took her from Santana and stood. "I'm going to get her a bottle. Why don't you two to clean up in here so we can get ready for bed soon? It's getting late and Rosie needs to eat and be put to bed too."

Santana and Teddy cleaned up the living room then met Rachel at the stairs. Santana took the baby not wanting Rachel to climb with her while her stiches were still fresh. They all went into Santana and Rachel's bedroom where Santana moved the rocking chair to for the time being. Rachel was breast feeding but was also pumping so that Santana could feed her as well.

Once they got her settled with the baby and she was eating Santana and Teddy climbed on their bed to read a story. Rachel just listened while Rosie ate and when the story was over changed sides and started singing. By the time the baby was done eating she and Teddy were both sound asleep.

Santana picked him up and walked over to where Rachel just stood with the baby kissing her forehead. "Good night Rosie, Mami loves you."

Rachel leaned over and kissed Teddy's cheek. "Tuck him in and I'll get her settled."

With a nod she took him to his room and got him settled. When she came back to her room Rachel was already in bed waiting for her. She quickly moved to check on the baby kissing her once more then turned out the lights and climbed in next to her.

Rachel immediately moved into her arm and took her mouth in a devastatingly slow kiss taking Santana's breath away. When they broke for air she kissed her nose lightly. "Are we really getting married for real Ana?"

Santana pulled her as close as she could. "I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't serious baby. I love you so much and I want to make it official as soon as we have our own identities back. I also wanted to talk to you about when this is all over making the kids officially mine too. I want to adopt them and give them my name too."

Rachel pulled her into another kiss and devoured her. Santana was loving it was she slowed them when hands started to roam. "Baby… we need to stop… You just got out of the hospital."

With a chuckle Rachel moved back slightly. "I'm sorry, I just needed you. God Ana you make me so happy."

Settling on her back she pulled Rachel into her arms to rest her head on her chest. "You make me happier then I think I've ever been. I just want to give that back to you too. Now come on, let's get some sleep. I'm sure our little rose bud with be up in a bit for more eats. I love you."

Rachel kissed her neck lightly snuggling in. "I love you too."

The next morning Rachel woke before the others did and she smiled into Santana's neck burrowing in closer. After a moment she pulled her hand up to look at the rings that had been placed there the night before. She was so excited to tell Teddy that they were keeping his Mami and when Santana got down on her knees and asked her to marry her with the help of their little boy it was perfect. She couldn't have picked a more meaningful way to ask her.

Santana shifted pulling her closer and kissed her head as she yawned and stretched slightly looking at the clock. "What are you doing up already? She's going to sleep for another hour and the little cave man won't be up for at least two."

"I don't know. I just woke up and snuggled into the amazing body pillow I found and couldn't fall back asleep so I was admiring my beautiful rings." Rachel kissed her lips lightly then burrowed back in. "Just lay and snuggle with me."

Santana sighed contentedly and did just that.

Brody sat at his desk looking at the newest photos he'd been given. Sitting across from him his father reached for them. "When did these come?"

"This afternoon but this isn't where they are now though, you can tell they are still traveling by the truck they are following but I can't get a read on the license plate on the truck. It's like it's been blurred out somehow on all three vehicles. The one the bitch is driving, the truck and the one being pulled. I think they put a film over them where a picture wouldn't pick up the numbers."

"That's what it looks like son. Where are they here?"

"Somewhere in nowhere Idaho, they're avoiding the major cities now. I have to find them pop. Those bitches have my son and my other kid will be born soon if it's not there already. I can't stand the thought of my kids being around that fucking whore Lopez."

Brody stood pacing and his father put a hand to his shoulder stopping him. "We'll find them, then you can kill the bitch slowly for spying and taking what isn't hers. Just be patient a little longer my boy. We will get you your family back."

He nodded and accepted the hug from his father then watched as he left the room. Turning back to the picture of them standing in front of some small motel he growled at Santana holding his son with her arm wrapped around Rachel. "I will find you you bitch and when I do you will beg for death before I am done with you."

Throwing the pictures in the bottom desk drawer he stormed out of the room in search for his assistant.

A/N: Ok this was just another short one getting us ready for the next phase of the story. The next chapter will be a time jump. See you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Glee or its characters. This is purely for pleasure I get nothing else for this.

Santana stood taking in her surroundings as she manned the grills in front of her. Daniel had to run back up to the house and get a few things he forgot and left her to watch his grill as well as hers. As she did she looked around at the people that she called neighbors and now most of them friends. Spotting Rachel she smiled as her little diva sat with the other moms watching over the older children playing off to the side and the babies in the pack and plays in the middle of their circle. Rachel felt her watching and looked up with a smile and a shy little wave causing Santana to melt.

The months had flown by after the birth of their baby Rosie. The rest of her break from school was spent helping Rachel as much as possible get the baby on a decent schedule that didn't disrupt Teddy's too much. It was a trial but they were determined and with minor adjustment by the time Santana went back to school they were working like a well-oiled machine once again.

It had been hard for her to leave her family to go to work and she called home between all of her classes and for the first month she ran home on her lunch break just to see them all. Eventually everything settled back into their previous routine for the most part with the addition of Rosie. Teddy was head over heels in love with his sister and did everything he could to help out with her but they made sure that he still got time with both of them together and separately.

Santana looked back to her grills checking the meat then looked down at her hand and the new addition there. As things settled they slid into February where on Valentine's Day Rachel presented her with her own gorgeous wedding set. She recognized it from the same shop she bought Rachel's from and wondered if her student had told her about how while paying for her set she had been eyeing this one having wished for a set like it. Rachel would neither confirm nor deny and in the end it really didn't matter because she loved them couldn't wait to make them official.

As winter moved into spring and Rosie grew she was starting to roll on her own and make sounds that were almost words. Teddy had a bit of a growth spurt and they had to buy him almost an entire new wardrobe because he shot up and all of his pants were high waters. By the time summer rolled around he was a full six inches taller than he had been when she had first met him and Rosie was making small words. She called Rachel Mama, Teddy was Bub, and Santana was Mi. They all laughed at this the first time they realized that she was addressing Santana and she couldn't have been happier.

Looking over to Rachel again she smiled. She just couldn't believe that magnificent creature was hers and had actually agreed to marry her for real. The last six months they had grown closer and cemented their feelings for one another. They were solid and no matter what happened from here on they would come through it together.

She looked to the side as Daniel came back handing her a shaker with the spice blend they created. "I can't believe we forgot this."

She chuckled opening her grill, "I know. These burgers will be so much better with it on them. The steaks we made last week definitely were."

They nodded to each other and tapped their beer bottles together as Will came up to them. "What are you two toasting, your amazing grillin' skills?"

Santana laughed and Daniel puffed out his chest. "Yes we were and you know you'll be toasting them later when you're eating my meat."

Will's eyes got big and he slapped him in the arm as he turned beat red. Santana doubled over choking on her beer. "Oh my God Dan just stop, I can't believe you just said that."

Confused Daniel just stood there for a moment before he realized what he'd said then he slapped them both. "Jeez you two have dirty minds. I'm going to tell Maria on you Ana."

Santana just laughed some more. "Oh she knows all about my dirty mind my friend. Nothing you tell her will shock her."

He just shook his head and looked over to Will who just shrugged. "Anyway I just came over to ask when the hot dogs would be ready. Ely and Tony are about to start eating the weaker children."

They all shared a laugh and Santana looked to the other grill she had going next to her. "It shouldn't be but a few minutes on the dogs and we can feed the children. Hamburgers and Brats will be about 20 minutes more."

"Excellent we'll start getting them cleaned up and sitting at the little picnic tables you guys set up for them." With that Will gave Daniel a peck on the cheek and headed back over to the other moms to inform them of the impending food.

Daniel looked to the table section the other men in the neighborhood set up and smiled glad that he and Santana had thought to get the kid size picnic tables. "I'm glad we bought those Ana. They'll come in handy this summer with all the kids in and out."

Santana nodded and turned back to her grills. "Yea it was a good buy. I'm just glad we ran into them when we were looking for charcoal and stuff for the block party."

Laughing he opened his own grill to turn the Brats. "Yea, like literally ran into them. I almost broke an ankle tripping over those things."

"It's not my fault you don't know how to watch where you're going. Anyway they were still a good buy and I'm sure we'll get plenty of use out of them. Feel free to come get ours out of the yard anytime you need more outdoor kid seating."

"Same to ya, I'm sure your wife and my husband will have us moving them back and forth all summer."

Santana shrugged, "I don't mind. I wish we had a gate that opened up our yards together. I mean you have the pool and we have the pirate ship and that air up jumper thing that Maria just bought. It would make it so much easier."

She laughed but Daniel looked thoughtful. "Why don't we do that? You and I could install a double gate that opens either way. Put a lock on both sides so that it can only open with both of us being aware of it. I think that's an awesome idea."

Santana thought for a moment. "You know, that actually would work. Let me talk to Maria and if she agrees we can go look for the stuff to do it whenever you have the time." With a nod they go back to cooking and talking about possible swinging gates or sliding ones.

Across the way Rachel is walking down the row of side dishes making a plate for Teddy while she talked to Amy who was holding her own new baby Alexander while making Abby's plate. "I'm telling you Marie I don't know how you do it with having both. I've had him home a few weeks and I swear I'm going to pull my hair out."

Rachel chuckled as she moved down the line. "I didn't just magically have a perfect schedule. It took time and a lot of work. Don't worry, you'll get it down soon enough and if you need any help or have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

Amy sighed and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder for a moment. "Thank you. I just feel so overwhelmed sometimes."

"I still get overwhelmed just take it a day at a time. I hope Arnold is helping and pulling his fair share too."

"Oh he's been wonderful. He only goes into the restaurant a few times a week for an hour or so. We hired a general manager back in the early spring to take over the day to day operation so that we could have more free time so it's been great having him home more."

Rachel smiled with a nod. "Good." She finished putting the last of the sides Teddy wanted on his plate and walked over to Santana who was putting the hotdogs on the table. "You want to hand me one of those and a bun for your boy before he eats his sister?"

Santana smiled turning around with one in her hand placing it on his plate. "Well we can't have cannibalism in the family and have them eating each other so you better get this to him."

Rachel leaned into her kissing her softly them leaned into her ear so only she could hear. "I hope that we can still eat each other. I had plans for you later."

Santana shivered and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Baby I'm yours to do with as you please so whatever it is you want it's yours." She kissed her softly and nuzzled her cheek with her nose. "I'm yours."

Rachel sighed in contentment but before she could reply Amy and Will were beside them aweing. "You two are just too cute for words. I swear it's just so sugary sweet."

Santana gave a fake glare and Rachel just shrugged. "Oh you're just jealous that your men aren't as sweet as my Ana. Don't hate." She turned Santana's face back to her and kissed her softly. "To be continued."

Santana just nodded dumbly and watched as she walked away with Will and Amy in tow still teasing her. "That woman is pure sex on legs. If I wasn't gay and happily married I may give you a run for your money."

She turned to Daniel next to her. "Oh buddy you have no idea." They shared a laugh still watching their partners then turned back to their cooking duties.

After settling Teddy with his food Rachel made a fussy Rosie a bottle and pulled her into her arms to feed her. She looked over as Santana sat a plate on the little table next to her. "I thought you might want to eat a little while you feed Rosie. You said you were starving earlier."

Rachel pulled her down to kiss his cheek, "Thank you sweetie. How's grilling going? You and Daniel look like you're having fun."

Santana knelt beside her kissing the baby's forehead. "It's going fine. I finished up cooking my stuff and Dan is almost done too. We've actually been talking about a way to open our yards up together. I'll tell you about it tonight, I want to get your opinion but I need to go back over and help Dan get the grills cleaned up before they cool off completely. I'll come sit with you in a bit."

With that she kissed her cheek, detoured over to kiss Teddy's head and moved back over to the grill. Amy smiled softly feeding Alex. "You two are so sweet together. How long did you say you've been together?"

Rachel sighed happily. "I met Ana when we were children but it wasn't until our sophomore year in high school that I knew I loved her. It took her a little longer to figure it out and after that the rest is history."

Amy squealed excitedly. "Oh high school sweethearts, I love those stories."

Will smiled next to them. "I do too. When did you and Arnold meet?"

"We met in college my freshman year. We were both business majors and he was the teacher's assistant in my intro to business class. He was a junior. We got together shortly after then when he graduated he refused to go home to North Dakota like his family wanted. He stayed with me and started working as a manager at the restaurant we own now. After I graduated we married and bought out the owner who was retiring to Florida." She smiled wistfully thinking back. "It took his mother a few years to not hate me but she loves me now. How about you Will?"

Will giggled sitting back. "I met Daniel one summer when I was lifeguarding at the pool in the town were we went to college. He was there with his friends and we had been sending each other a few flirty winks and looks all afternoon. He decided he was going to show off to get my attention and ended up falling in the pool and hitting his head. I had to jump in and save him giving him mouth to mouth. When he opened his eyes he smiled up at me and said 'at least it worked and I got your lips on mine,' then he passed out again. I rode with him to the hospital to make sure he was alright. He had to have 17 stitches in his head and when he was discharged he came up to me and asked me out. We've been together ever since."

Amy and Rachel awed as Santana and Daniel came over. Santana stood Rachel up then sat in her seat pulling her and the baby into her lap. She kissed them both softly then looked to the others. "What is all the awing for, what'd we miss?"

Amy smiled. "We were just sharing the stories of how we met and fell in love with our spouses."

Santana smirked looking to Rachel. "Did you tell them how you smacked a boy upside his head for making fun of the way I talked?"

Rachel blushed, "No. I just told them that we met when we were children. Violent parts of the story didn't need to be shared."

Will sat forward and clapped. "Oh do share the violent parts. They're usually the best."

Rachel buried her face in Santana's neck as she chuckled. "Oh it is. There I was I think we were 10 or 11. I had just moved to town. My dad had a job in Spain for a few years and living there my accent kind of came out heavily even though I was fluent in Spanish and English too. But anyway I had just moved to town and was on the playground across the street from my house when this kid and his bubby came up to me and asked me who I was. When I started talking they laughed and made fun of me then pushed me pretty hard into the sand."

Shaking off the bad part of the memory she kissed Rachel's forehead before continuing. "Before I could even attempt to get up this little girl a foot shorter than the rest of us comes barreling over and pushes both boys smacking them in the back of their heads, berating them for making fun of me. I believe her words were, 'I cannot even fathom why two boys twice the size of this beautiful girl would laugh at her for her lovely speaking voice or that you would have the audacity to put your filthy hands on her and push her to the ground. I suggest you scurry home before I inform my fathers of what you have done and they go to your homes to talk to your mothers.' after she stomped her little foot at them and they ran off she turned and asked if I was alright and helped me up. I was in awe of this tiny, verbose, little fire cracker. She insisted on walking me home and that's that."

Their little group was in tears laughing so hard at the thought of a little Rachel standing up to two big bullies. Rachel shook her head finally sitting up. "I'm still not sure to this day if either boy knew exactly what I was saying. Both boys were still pretty dimwitted in high school."

Amy wiped her joyful tears from her eyes. "Did you really talk like that when you were 10?"

Rachel blushed and Santana nudged her side. "She talked like that until we were like 17. She finally started to calm her little high strung self about halfway through junior year. It was cute and every now and then when she gets really upset she reverts back to it and I try not to smile too much when she's mad at me."

Rachel gasped and slapped her playfully as the others all loose it laughing again. "Oh you are horrible."

Santana kisses her shoulder lightly. "But you love me."

She just sighs melting into her. "Yes I do, although sometimes I cannot fathom why."

Their friends all chuckled at them and speak up one after the other. Will, "Because she can grill a steak like no other." Daniel, "Because she sings beautifully." Amy, "She's a wonderful mother." Arnold, "Because she's sexy as hell."

They all laugh loudly at the last one, Amy slapping Arnold, and Rachel just looked at Santana with so much love it almost made her look away blinded by it. "For those and so many reasons more."

She leaned in and kissed her passionately as the others cat call and she pulled slightly away from a stunned Santana settling back with the sleeping baby in her arm. "So what is this I hear about opening up our yards?"

And with that the subject is changed and they all sit and talk about yard décor and the merits of different kinds of mulch and flowers. Daniel and Santana talk to Will and Rachel about their ideas of opening their yards and both of them agree that it sounds like a wonderful idea.

A few hours later find them home and after a bath and nightly song both little ones are sound asleep. Santana stretched with a sigh falling back on the bed after her shower wearing nothing, too tired to put her pajama's on yet. "God I'm tired. You'd think I put in a full days' work instead of cooking a few dogs and burgers."

Rachel comes out of the bathroom drying her hair then drops her towels and crawls up her body settling on top of her. "Awe my poor baby. Do you need me to sing you to sleep too?"

Wrapping her arms around Rachel she smiles. "No, but I can think of a few other things we can do to make sure that I get totally worn out for a good night's sleep."

Rachel leaned up and took her earlobe in her mouth and bit gently. "Oh but what I had in mind involved you being up for the better part of the night. But if you're only in the mood for quick and dirty I guess I can modify my plans."

Santana quickly rolled them until she's nestled in between Rachel's legs and kissed her savagely. "Oh no, I want your original plan, but we can also do quick and dirty more than once. I don't need sleep, I just need you."

She ran her hands around and pulled Santana closer by her ass rolling her hips up into her, "Good choice."

With a growl Santana rolled her own hips into her roughly then started trailing kisses down her face and neck until she was nuzzling her breasts. "God I love your breasts. They are so full and amazing in my hands."

Rachel buried her hands in Santana's hair. "Well I wouldn't get too attached to them the way they are. As soon as I stop breastfeeding they will go back to their original size."

Santana shook her head. "No, even smaller they were still full and I always wanted them in my hands. I'm just looking forward to playing with them longer and suckling them harder once you are no longer breastfeeding. Until then I will just enjoy nuzzling them and gentle play. I'll be rough in other areas."

As she was talking her hand was moving and she cupped Rachel's core roughly, "Oh god Ana please."

Santana chuckled. "We just got started love, patience."

Shaking her head she grabbed Santana's forearm in desperation. "I have no patience when your hands are on me. Just touch me baby."

"I am touching you." She says as her fingers move into her folds and find her clit swollen and waiting for her. "Damn I love the feel of you in my hands. You are so wet for me already love."

Gasping Rachel pulled her head down and kissed her. "Oh it's all for you, only for you. All you have to do is look at me and I'm soaked for you."

Santana growled and started down her body. "Mine."

Since their first time together Santana always worshiped Rachel's body reverently. Once she was released from the doctor for normal activity and Santana was no longer worried about hurting Rosie she devoured her. Rachel didn't care as long as Santana's hands were on her but she absolutely loved it when Santana lost control and she knew just how to make her do it.

Rachel arched into her mouth as she kissed around her navel. "Jesus Ana yours, make me yours."

Santana growled once more into her flesh biting her, marking her roughly. "Mine." She said harshly as she descended completely and took her first taste of her wife.

Rachel bowed her back and grabbed handfuls of hair, "YOURS. Make me yours Ana. All yours!"

Santana moaned into her and wasted no time setting a fast pace totally devouring all that was offered to her.

Rachel just held on and egging her on more and more. "Yours baby, I'm all yours."

Santana lost all control at her words, like she always did, and shifted to slid three fingers in roughly setting a punishing pace latching on to her clit suckled for all she was worth.

At this point Rachel was beyond words unable to do anything else until she was almost over the edge. "Ana… Ana please…"

Pulling her mouth away Santana looked up from her spot between her legs never breaking the rhythm of her thrusts. "Please what baby? What do you need?"

"I need… you to... kiss… OHHHHH." She was so close and she needed Santana to cover her body and kiss her.

Santana knew what she wanted and quickly complied shifting until she was half lying on top of her still thrusting and took her lips in a savage kiss that Rachel instantly reciprocated. That was all it took for her walls to clamp down tightly and she threw her head back in ecstasy. "OH MY GOD AAANNNAAA!"

Santana slowed to bring her down kissing every inch of her body that was within her reach softly. "Mine." She said once more reverently as Rachel finally came back to earth.

Rachel smiled pulling her in to kiss her softly. "Yours, all yours, forever."

Santana settled with her face in the nook of Rachel's neck and sighed in contentment. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." She rubbed her back softly for a few more minutes as she regained feeling in her limbs then quickly, surprising Santana, she flipped their positions. "My turn," she said with a devilish grin and started down Santana's body causing her to groan.

It was several hours before they found sleep completely curled up in one another.

Back in New York Brody stood looking at all of the pictures they had and the information that had been gathered thus far. It really wasn't much. It just showed their progress across the country but not their final destination. He was getting antsy. It had been almost a year since that whore took his son and that bitch helped keep him from them both and his new baby. That kid had to be at least 5 or 6 months old by now and he didn't even know if he had a new son or a daughter. Either way that whore and that bitch didn't need to be around his babies poisoning them against him. He needed to find them and he needed to find them yesterday.

He wanted to hold his son and his baby. He wanted Rachel and that bitch Santana dead for real. He wanted to hold their still beating hearts in his hands as he watch the light leave their eyes. He wanted to torture them and show them just what happened when you stole from him.

He's looks up pulled from his musings as the door to his office opens and waves his two guards and the man in. "I hope you have something more that another useless picture for me." He looks disinterestedly back to the pictures laid before him.

The man smiles brightly. "I do have another picture sir but I also have a location."

Brody looked up sharply. "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir, I flew up there myself to insure that my information was correct. I saw them with my own eyes." He hands him a file with several digital photos and an address.

Brody smiled seeing his daughter for the first time, "I have a girl and my boy has gotten so big." After looking at the rest of the pictures he looked up and smirked evilly at his guards. "Ok boys, it's time to get my children home where they belong."

A/N: Things are heating up. Review always welcome, let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Santana, Rachel, Will and Daniel planned for the renovations to the backyards and nailed it all down. Day two Santana and Daniel went to the hardware store and bought all they needed sure they could do it all themselves. Rachel and Will were skeptical considering the grand scale that those two had planned for so they were reserving judgement for the moment as they watched the two of them tear up the fence and part of the backyards. On the third day after the block party the space between the backyards looked like a bomb hit it.

The next morning Santana was woken up around 3 to little hands on her face. "Mimi," slap "Mimi," slap.

Opening her eyes she smiled. "Good morning Mija. How is Mami's baby?"

Rachel smiled kissing the baby's cheek then laid her on Santana's chest. "She's been fed, changed and rocked but she will not stop asking for you so you get to get up and put her back to sleep."

Santana shifted as the baby nestled into her neck and opened her arm to Rachel. "Fine but you get to snuggle me too."

Rachel huffed but moved into her and rested her head on her shoulder. "Honey she needs to sleep in her own bed."

"I know and when she falls asleep I'll take her to her bed." She said rubbing the baby's back.

"You know darn well that if you lay there with her for any amount of time we will all fall back to sleep and she will stay here for the rest of the night."

Santana just smirked. "I really don't see the problem."

Rachel sat up a bit leaning into her ear. "The problem love is that if she gets used to sleeping in our bed we will never have a moment alone at night and that means we have no privacy for more adult activities."

She emphasized the point by biting Santana's ear playfully causing a groan and for Santana to get up and head toward the hall. "Ok Mami's girl, let's go and rock for a bit."

Rachel failed to stifle her laugh as she settled back into the bed. A half hour later Santana came back baby free and crawled back in spooning a now sleeping Rachel, falling back to sleep quickly. A few hours later she was awoken again by voices.

"But I want to wake her up now. We're supposed to be fixing the fence today and maked the gate." Teddy whisper whined to Rachel.

"I know you are but she'll get up soon enough." Rachel told him and Santana could here Rosie next saying Mimi. "Let Mami sleep baby."

Santana smiled deciding she'd heard enough. "Mami's awake."

Teddy bounced happily and Rosie, seeing Santana's eyes open, squealed in delight reaching for her. Sitting up she settled Teddy between her legs and Rosie in one arm. "What is all of this racket in my room so early in the morning?"

Teddy looked up at her scandalized. "Its 9 Mami, it's late. We always get up at 8 or 7."

Santana looked thoughtful. "Well I guess it's time for breakfast so we have energy to build the gates today."

Clapping excitedly he jumped off the bed rushing toward the door. "Come on Mami, we need pancakes and soosage."

Rachel giggled as Santana stood swinging the baby making her laugh following behind. "I'm coming Mijo." She winked at Rachel then sauntered out the door.

After her laughter calmed Rachel finally stood herself and followed her family downstairs.

Back in New York Angel was sitting at her desk when the captain came in slamming the door behind him. "We got it, Rodriguez came in with it and we have all we need for a warrant for their arrests. They are all going down."

Angel was up and around her desk quickly. "Are you serious?"

He just smiled. "Yes, but we are keeping it hush hush because we still haven't found that damn leak. We are forming a task force from Precinct 8. You and I will go to lunch together and head over there so that we are there to take the fuckers down. Mention this to no one and I'll see you in an hour for lunch."

She nodded, "Will do Cap. I'll see you then." As he turned to leave she headed back to her desk to get her paperwork in order. An hour later they met and left for lunch in Angel's car.

They met up with the unit that was going to be going in with them. They had about 10 warrants for arrest and 5 warrants for properties. According to Rodriguez there was a big lunch meeting today and all of these people would be present so this was the time to move.

Putting on her bullet proof vest she turned to the captain. "Cap, are you sure that Rodriguez's intel is good? It would suck donkey balls if we raided the place and it was bad."

Captain nodded. "It's been verified. It's all good. Now is the time."

With a stiff nod she turned back to getting ready strapping on her gun holster. "Alright, let's go get those sons a bitches." With a quick nod they were off to meet up with the captain from that precinct to brief him on everything.

Rachel and Will sat in the loungers drinking virgin strawberry daiquiris watching Santana, Daniel and the boys put up the fence. They laughed as Daniel hit himself with the hammer again and Will smirked yelling toward them. "Sweetheart, why don't you let Ana work with the hammer. I happen to like your hands in tact please."

They laughed again as Santana shook her head amusedly as he hit his thumb again. "He may be right my friend. Why don't you use the drill gun? You seem to have better luck with it."

Daniel sighed handing her the hammer and walking toward the drill. Rachel and Will lost it again causing Santana to look their way. "That's enough from the peanut gallery. You two better calm yourselves before we put you to work."

Rachel shook her head smiling brightly. "Oh no, this wasn't our idea. This was all you two. We will just sit and be amused with our strong partners that think they can build anything."

"We can build anything you just wait and see woman." Santana turned back to the ow coming from Daniel as Rachel and Will were almost falling off the loungers laughing so hard. "Where's my baby? Doesn't she need fed or something?"

Rachel s shook her head. "Nope, she's taking a nap and I have this lovely monitor to alert me to her needing me so get back to work lady, I want my yard back." She and Will just laughed some more causing Santana to chuckle at them as she turned back to her work.

Eventually Will and Rachel went inside when Rosie started to cry and after she was fed they decided to prepare food for dinner. Santana swore that they were almost done and they were planning on grilling out and admiring their work tonight.

Rosie sat in her bouncy saucer as Rachel marinated the steaks and Will made the pasta salad. "Do you think we should make some sandwiches for lunch? I honestly don't see them getting done before then and they said they were making dinner. I have a ton of cold cuts at home I can go run and grab."

Rachel smiled looking in the refrigerator. "That sounds good and I have some cucumber salad left over from dinner last night and some chips in the pantry."

"Excellent Daniel loves that salad. I'll just run home really quick and get the meat and bread. Be back shortly." With that he put the lid on the pasta salad and put it in the fridge before he ran off.

Rachel finished the meat, put foil over it and set it in the fridge for later then started pulling out things for lunch. Once Will got back they threw together the meal took it out back to the others. They all cheered and dug in.

The rest of the day was spent finishing up the backyard and when it was done Will was thoroughly impressed. Rachel loved what they had done but honestly knew the skill Santana had when she put her mind to something so she never had any doubt that it would be amazing. After taking a much deserved break they set up everything in Santana and Rachel's yard so the boys could play on the pirate ship while they cooked dinner. They left the gate open so they could admire their work.

Dinner was a success and they really enjoyed being able to go back and forth without having to go through the house and out the front.

As the boys continued to play the adults sat on the loungers passing Rosie back and forth playing with her. Currently she was sitting in Santana's lap playing with her fingers cooing and making noise as she talked with the others. "I think we should plan to have a BBQ this weekend with swimming and open up the yards so they can go back and forth with the pirate ship. I'm sure Amy and Arnold would come and Linda and John will bring the twins."

Daniel nodded along, "See, this is why I wanted to open our yards up. It gives up more room and the kids will love it. Last time we had a BBQ at our place the kids got bored swimming and we ended up moving it over to your place."

Santana smiled. "Yep, this fixes it."

Rachel and Will just listened as they made plans for the weekend, loving how excited they were. Rosie started to fuss and reaching for Rachel so she took her as Santana passed her over. This didn't satisfy her and she kept pawing at her mama's chest so Rachel stood kissing Santana lightly. "I'm going to take her up to get her ready for bed. Why don't you give him a few more minutes to play then he needs his bath and get ready for bed too."

With a yawn Santana nodded. "Ok baby. I'll get this cleaned up then bring him up to bathe him. You just get Rose bud settled, she looks ready to nod off in your arms."

After bidding everyone goodnight she went into the house to get Rosie bathed, fed and put to bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted herself. All she wanted to do was take a long shower, preferably with her wife, then fall in bed with her and sleep like the dead.

She took Rosie to her bathroom and got her undressed and bathed her quickly because the baby was getting really fussy wanting to be breastfed and go to sleep. She took her into the bedroom and sat in the rocker to feed her. She and Santana had decided to leave the rocker in their room since both loved watching the other feed and rock her any time they got the chance.

Laying her head back she smiled listening to the others outside laughing as they cleaned up and sighed in relief as the baby finished eating and fell to sleep. She fired off a text to Santana to let her know that she was sleeping and to be quiet coming in then got up and headed in to the nursery.

Once she laid her down she kissed her forehead covering her up then turned to leave only to stop cold at the sight before her. "Hello Rachel."

She shuddered at his voice and was unable to speak above a whisper. "Brody"

A/N: I'm hiding until I can update. Don't kill me for the cliffhanger ;-) More to come very soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Once she laid her down she kissed her forehead covering her up then turned to leave only to stop cold at the sight before her. "Hello Rachel."

She shuddered at his voice and was unable to speak above a whisper. "Brody"

He grinned evilly stepping toward her. "Long time no see. You know, you look amazing for a dead woman."

Rachel shivered at his tone shifting so that she was blocking the baby from sight. "What do you want?"

Frowning he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her to him slapping her across the face hard. "What do I want? You stupid whore, I want my kids and I want you and that slut Santana to burn in hell for thinking you could steal from me and live to tell about it. How dare you take them from me? Then you go to the police trying to put me away, team up with that Mexican whore. Bitch you can't put me away, I'm untouchable."

From the doorway they heard a gasp and both turned their heads seeing Teddy standing there. Brody released Rachel and turned toward him. "Teddy my boy, come to daddy."

Teddy shook his head backing up slightly. "No daddy, I don't want to."

Brody turned angry eyes and a gun on Rachel. "You see what you did you bitch? You turned my own son against me. You will pay dearly for that."

Teddy threw himself at Brody hitting him in the legs. "Don't hurt my Mama. Mami will get you `cause you're a bad man."

Brody swooped down quicker then Rachel could and pulled Teddy into his arms shaking him. "Stop son. I'm not a bad man. It's your mama and that woman that are bad. They took you away from daddy and that wasn't right."

Teddy opened his mouth to yell at him some more but Rachel cut him off, "Baby stop please. Calm down for Mama."

He took a deep breath and stopped struggling but Brody was livid. "See what you did? This is my son!"

Rachel tried to calm herself, terrified of Brody having her baby in his arms. "Please Brody, please just let him go. I promise that I will disappear and I won't testify against you. I'll even talk to Santana and make sure she doesn't either. Just let us all go and you don't have to worry about us." She was trying to stall him knowing he would never leave without Teddy and Rosie. She just knew that Santana would be up soon and would hear them and be able to help.

Brody shook his head amusedly. "I get the same result, only I get to keep my kids, if I just do away with you both and go home. You want to know the best part though? I can't even be tried for your murders because you're both already dead."

He chuckled then moved to push Rachel aside and get to the baby. "Now, you need to let me have my daughter and we'll be on our way once that fake wife of yours gets up here and I shoot you both."

Rachel refused to budge and tried to grab Teddy when he got close enough to her. "NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABIES!"

Brody pulled away from her grabbing hands once again trying to keep a hold on a struggling Teddy. "Now now no need to yell. I'm sure she will be up here soon enough and my guys will grab her before she even knows what's happening."

Rachel gasped as tears ran down hoping Santana saw the men in time.

Outside Santana was still talking to Will and Daniel. They had sent the boys upstairs to put up their toys and were waiting for Ely to come back down. "So tomorrow we'll have lunch and figure out a good time to have a backyard BBQ and invite all the boy's friends and their parents. It should be lots of fun."

Will smiled, "Yes and you two can show off your man grilling skills again. Everyone at the block party just raved about your cooking."

Santana and Daniel high fived happily, "Damn right my man. Me and Dan just got it like that."

They all laughed but turned abruptly as Ely came running out of the house as fast as he could and straight to Santana. "Miss Ana, Miss Ana help."

She scooped him up as he flung himself into her arms. "What is it Ely?"

Ely was trying desperately to catch his breath. "The bad… mans got… them…" Santana gasped as she put him down heading toward the house. "Theys some mans in your room and the bad daddy has them all in the nursery."

Will and Daniel followed trying to figure out what was going on. "What bad daddy baby."

Ely looked up at them and started to whisper as they went in the kitchen. "T man's bad daddy."

Santana opened the cupboard above the fridge and pulled out two guns then looked to the men as she loaded them, speaking in a whisper. "Take Ely and get out of here, go home and call 911. Tell them that there are intruders in my home that are armed and dangerous trying to kidnap my kids."

She moved to rush out of the room but Daniel stopped her. "Hey let me help."

Santana shook her head. "No, these men will not hesitate to shoot you. They want my family and will kill anyone in their way just call the police please."

He nodded and he and Will rushed out the back door toward home. As they passed the lounge chair Ely spots Rachel's phone and grabs it as they hurry next door. Will immediately had his phone to his ear once they were out of ear shot of the house calling 911.

Ely sat on the floor hiding under the table and took Rachel's phone, scrolling through her contacts stopping on the first one he found. When the other line was answered he quickly started talking. "Miss Ana needs help. The bad mans have Tony and Miss Maria and the baby. Help them."

Agent Carlson shook her head confused as she grabbed her land line and started to dial. "Who is this?"

"It's Ely ma'am. I live next door and Tony told me that if the bad mans came to call you on him mama's phone. Miss Ana took the guns to help them but Tony said to call you or the uncle man in Miss Maria's phone. You gotta hurry before they hurt my friend."

Agent Carlson told him to hold on a minute then relayed into the other phone that the safe house had been compromised and where to send back up to. Once she finished she got back on the phone with Ely. "Where are your daddies Ely?"

"My daddy is on the phone with 911 and my dad went upstairs for his rifle I think."

"Ok, take the phone to your daddy so I can talk to him and I promise we will hurry."

Ely gave a swift nod with an ok then crawled out from under the table just as Will hung up the phone. "Daddy, the Aunt Sara lady is on the phone."

Will looked at him confused but took the phone. "Hello."

"Mr. Jones I need you to listen to me very carefully…"

Upstairs Daniel had gotten his rifle and loaded it then turned the lights off so he couldn't be seen. He went to the window and used his scope to see if he could see what was going on. Luckily he had a clear view of Rachel and Santana's room as well as the nursery. He and Santana shared a love and extensive knowledge of guns and other weapons. This rifle had a high powered scope on it so he could see everything very well and he didn't like what he saw one bit.

Back in the house Santana was making her way quietly up the stairs and at the top was able to see one man in her room and one in Teddy's. She listened carefully and could barely make out Brody's voice coming from the nursery. As quickly and quietly as she could she moved into Teddy's room disarming the man and knocked him out without alerting the others. She tied him up with a jump rope then moved to the door to listen.

She knew that there was no way of making it to her bedroom to dispose of the other guard without walking right past the nursery and alerting Brody and the guard that she was here. The nursery was closer to Teddy's room than to hers so she was sure that she could get in there and closer to her family without alerting the guard right away.

She was pulled out of her head when she heard Rachel yelling. "NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABIES!"

She moved quickly hearing Brody, "Now now no need to yell. I'm sure she will be up here soon enough and my guys will grab her before she even knows what's happening."

"I wouldn't bet on it asshole."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as Brody spun around to see Santana just inside and to the right of the door, her weapon trained on his head. "Awe, Slutana, nice of you to join us but why don't you put that down and let's talk a bit?" He tightened his grip on Teddy and swung his gun back to Rachel.

"I don't think so, just put the boy down and move away from them now." She said just barely keeping the gasp in at the hand print coming up on Rachel's face.

"This is my son, I will not put him down he's coming home with me where he belongs." He swung his eyes to Rachel quickly then back to Santana. "I'm taking him and my daughter and we're leaving now."

Santana shook her head. "That's not happening Brody."

Rachel shifted making sure the baby was completely covered from his sight. "They are my babies and you need to just leave us alone."

Santana moved slowly trying to get closer but Brody saw her and put the gun to Teddy's head. "Stop right there whore. These are my kids and I will have them or no one will." He smirked as the guard from Rachel and Santana's room filled the door way and pointed his gun at Rachel. "You see it's two to one and I'm growing tired of these games. Shoot her so I can get my girl." He said to the guard.

Everything happened in a flash from here. A shot rang out as Rachel lunged for the crib to protect the baby with her body right as another shot was heard followed by breaking glass and the baby screaming. The guard fell to the floor dead and Santana lunged for Brody who was moving quickly toward the door.

"Stop or I'll shoot him in the head. If I can't have him no one will you worthless bitch." Pulling Teddy up to cover his head and chest he continued toward the door.

Santana held her gun on him. "Give me my son or I swear to all that is holy that I will never stop hunting you!"

"He's my son bitch and you'll never find us." With that he ran out the door, Santana helpless to stop him for fear of Teddy being shot in the crossfire.

She looked terrified to Rachel but stopped at her words. "I'm fine, the bullet didn't hit me or Rosie, go get our baby."

With a swift nod she quickly ran after them and screamed as they pealed out down the road. Daniel came running out of his house having seen it all. "Let's get in my car we can try and follow."

Santana shook her head running back into the house, Daniel hot on her heels. "No, I need my computer."

She ran up the stairs right into a crying Rachel who was holding a still crying Rosie. "Where is he Ana, I need my baby?"

Santana took them in her arms. "I promise you I will find him, he has his watch on. I'm going to grab my computer so I can track him."

She kissed Rachel quickly as she released them and ran for their room. About that time they heard sirens and Daniel moved back toward the stairs. "I'll meet them and fill them in on what is happening will you be alright?"

Rachel waved him off looking toward her bedroom. "Yes just go talk to them I need my baby boy back." He nodded and she rushed into the room watching Santana grab her things. "Please be careful baby and bring you both home to me. I need our family."

Santana finished filling her bag and pulled Rachel into her arms kissing her soundly. "I will baby. Call Carlson and Donavon and let them know what happened. I'm going after him."

Rachel followed her downstairs. "Take an officer with you to help."

With a quick nod she pecked her lips and was out the door. The police stopped her from leaving demanding to know what happened. She quickly told them that they were in protection but had been found and that her son was taken. She told them she was a cop and that she had a tracker in the boy's watch. After booting up the computer they opened the tracking software and quickly found Teddy. They were moving northbound toward the airport.

Santana jumped in her SUV with Daniel following her into the passenger seat and yelled to the police that they could follow her or not and she was off.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, more to come soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana's left leg bounced as she sped, trying to catch up with Brody and Teddy. She glanced over to her computer making sure they didn't change directions as Daniel hung up the phone. "They called ahead to the airport. He came in a private jet so they are just going to delay them until we get there. The police behind us are asking that you let them take the lead."

She scoffed looking back at them in the rearview. "I don't think so. That maniac has my son and I'll be damned if I give anyone else a chance to screw up and not get him or him getting hurt. I've been a cop for years and I know what I'm doing."

Daniel just nodded, "That's what I figured. If anyone dared to take Ely I'd feel the same."

The rest of the ride was silent. Daniel didn't know how to ask the plethora of questions he had and all Santana could do at this point was drive and pray that her boy was ok and she'd get to him in time. As she looked at the computer again she thanked God that they seemed to have stopped at the airport and she was only a few minutes away.

She glanced at Daniel then back to the road. "Once we get there you need to stay in the car until this is over. I don't want you to get hurt."

He shook his head. "Not gonna happen Ana. You guys are our family and there is no way I'm not helping. I love that boy like he's my own and if it were Ely I know you'd feel the same."

"Of course I would, I love that kid, but I'm also professionally trained." She paused to take a breath and calm herself. "I know you love him and yes we are family but I can't risk you I…"

Daniel put a hand on her shoulder cutting her off and spoke with unwavering conviction. "I don't care. I'm here to help, please let me help."

Santana sighed in resignation knowing he would just follow her anyway. "Fine but you have to stick with me and do everything I say to the letter. Our first and most important priority is to keep my boy safe from harm. When I can get him away from that ass I want you to get him moved as far away from danger as you can. Let me and the cops deal with the rest."

With a nod he agreed and they pulled into the airport where they were met by group of police that led them to the strip where the private planes awaited take off. After being told which plane Teddy was on she moved toward the steps leading to her son only to be stopped by the officer she had spoken with at the house.

"I know he has your son but I really think you need to let us deal with this. This is not your jurisdiction and you could jeopardize the case you were talking about."

Santana shook her head and gave the man a look that had him flinching and stepping back slightly. "I am going on that plane to get my son. You can either back me up or arrest me but I assure you that I will be getting my baby away from that son of a bitch before you will be able to lay a finger on me."

With that she turned back to the others and filled them in on her plan. The officer sighed in frustration and moved in to listen. Once she laid it out and they knew what they all were doing, Santana moved toward the steps leading up to the door of the plane with Daniel and 3 other officers. She was the first up the steps and quietly crept toward the door listening.

In the plane Teddy was in a seat sitting stock still watching Brody pace back and forth with tears still falling from his eyes. "I want my mama. Can I please go home?"

Brody turned angry eyes to him, "No, I'm your father and you'll stay with me. Now dry your eyes and suck it up. No boy of mine will be a simpering sissy." Teddy wiped his eyes quickly watching as Brody continued to pace. "What the fuck is taking so long getting clearance to leave this hellhole," he roared causing Teddy to flinch and start looking for a place to hide.

As he looked around franticly his eyes fell on Santana as she hid behind the curtain to the galley taking in the scene before her. He almost called out to her but she quickly put her finger to her mouth cutting him off and he just sat stock still again waiting for her to get him.

Santana stayed where she was assessing the situation. She had already disarmed and took out one man as two of the other cops with her had put down two more of Brody's men and moved on to the cockpit to keep the pilot from trying to take off. All that was left in the cabin was Teddy, Brody and the last one of his goons.

She motioned for Daniel to stay behind the curtain and to the other officer still with her that she was moving into the cabin closer to Teddy. As she silently slipped into the larger space she quickly wedged herself next to a row of seats hidden from sight.

Brody turned his back completely looking out of the windows. "Samson," he said to his man. "Go check with the pilot and see what the holdup is. I don't care if we have to fly out of here without clearance. We need to be airborne now."

With a nod the man slipped passed Santana into the galley area totally missing her as he went. Once behind the curtain the officer there silently disarmed the man and knocked him out, leaving only Brody to be dealt with.

Brody was now in the back of the plane making himself a drink with his back to them so Santana quickly waved Teddy to her. Unfortunately Brody chose that moment to turn back and saw Teddy getting off the seat and rushing toward her. He quickly moved and pulled Teddy up in front of his chest and turned his gun on Santana the moment he saw her.

"You fucking bitch. You think you can come on my plane and take what is mine? HE'S MY SON!" he yanked on Teddy backing up.

Santana came fully into view her gun trained on his head. "Put him down you crazy son of a bitch. You will never get away with this. Just let me have the boy and you can fly out of here. I don't give a damn about the case. I just want to take him back to his mother. Give him to me and I'll let you go."

Brody sneered at her. "I don't think so. I'm not giving up my son. His cunt of a mother can keep the girl for now but I will have my boy."

"Think about what you are doing." Santana tried to stay calm as she spoke moving slightly forward. "If you take him I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and when I find you, you will wish that you had never been born. Let me have my baby."

"He is my son not yours. You have no right to take him from me." He said in a deadly tone. "That whore took what was mine and she is lucky she is still alive. All I have to do now is shoot you dead and just fly right out of here. Problem solved bitch."

"NOOOOO, YOU CAN'T SHOOT MY MAMI." Teddy yelled before biting him on the arm causing Brody to scream and drop him.

Everything from that moment on happened in a blur.

Teddy ran to Santana while Daniel rushed out of hiding. Brody turned his gun toward Teddy as Santana pushed the boy behind her and sprang toward Brody knocking him to the ground. Daniel quickly grabbed Teddy pulling him close as Santana and Brody wrestled for his gun. The other officer rushed into the cabin moving forward to help. All of the sudden the gun fired hitting the top of the plane and Daniel dropped to the floor covering Teddy with his body. Another shot rang out and everything went still.

A/N: Hello my lovelies, I'm back and I hope to stick around a little while this time around. I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. As most of you know my health is what it is and sucks most of the time. This latest stint has been horrible and my stay in the hospital was not my idea of a good time and not conductive to writing at all. Anyway here is the latest in the word of Protecting the Heart. I know that this was a very short chapter but I already have half of the next chapter finished and hope to have it up by the end of the weekend so I'll see you then.


	18. Chapter 18

The officer in the cabin moved cautiously toward where Santana and Brody had fallen still. Daniel stood with a now struggling Teddy and went through the curtain and down the steps not wanting him to see whatever was happening or be in harm's way. Teddy pushed against him trying to get down crying out for Santana as another officer ushered them into a car.

Back at the house Rachel stood at the living room window looking out into the darkness watching for Santana. "It's been too long Will. They should have been back by now or I should have at least gotten a call from her. What if they're hurt or worse?" She cried trying her hardest to stay calm as she held their sleeping baby girl in her arms.

Will walked up behind her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They'll be here soon honey. Ana would never let anything bad happen to him and Daniel will watch her back." He tried to reassure her but he was just as worried. Not only was one of the women he now considered his sister and his nephew in danger but so was his husband.

Rachel just leaned back into him. She was grateful for his comfort and knew he was worried sick too. She looked over to where Ely was sleeping on her couch and smiled slightly. She sighed, thinking about the ramifications of all that was going on. Will didn't try to question her too much about what was happening. He heard her explaining to the police about being in witness protection and why but other than asking her what their real names were he hadn't pried any further.

She knew that no matter what happened from this moment on that she wanted to forever remain in contact with the two men and their son who had so quickly become a part of their family. She only hoped they felt the same now that the truth was coming out. Before she could think any more about it she stiffened as she saw headlights turning in the drive. Sharing a look with Will they rushed out on the porch.

A car they didn't recognize came to a stop and Will breathed a sigh of relief as Daniel stepped out. Seconds later Teddy was out and running toward Rachel calling out for her. She turned toward Will who quickly took the baby then ran down the steps and to her boy scooping him up in her arms.

"Oh my baby, are you ok?" She asked while holding him tight. "You're not hurt are you?"

Teddy clung just as tightly to her as tears ran down his face. "I'm ok. I was really scared until Mami came and saved me."

At this Rachel looked up toward the car and frowned looking back at the boy in her arms. "Where's Mami Teddy?" She asked slightly panicked.

"I'm right here baby," Santana's voice causes Rachel's head to whip back around toward the car as she started to climb out of the car.

Rachel put Teddy down grabbing his hand as they rushed over to her. She was now being helped out of the car by Daniel. "Oh god, are you alright honey? What happened, why aren't you at the hospital?" She gasped seeing her covered in blood.

Santana quickly pulled her in. "It's not mine, I'm ok. I'm probably going to have a massive bruise on my back where I was slammed into a set of seats but I'm ok." She leaned down and kissed her passionately then rested their foreheads together. "I got him. I brought our boy home safe."

Rachel just sobbed slightly picking Teddy back up and hugging him between them, clinging to them both. Will came over and handed Santana the baby and she sighed in contentment at having her family whole again. After just holding each other close for a few minutes Rachel pulled back with Teddy still in her arms and grabbed Santana's hand. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and get some rest. Agent Carlson and Donovan are on their way. They'll be here in a few hours."

Santana nodded holding Rosie tighter. "Sounds good but I want us all to lie in our bed to take a nap together until they get here. I just need us all together."

Rachel chuckled pulling her up the porch steps, "If you think I want any of you out of my sight anytime soon you're crazy."

Once in the house Will stepped up to them hugging Santana close, mindful of the baby but needing to hold her for just a moment. "I'm so glad you're all ok. Why don't you let me keep Rosie and Teddy with me down here while Mar-Rachel helps you get cleaned up? Daniel can grab them some clean jammies from upstairs and I'll have them ready for you when you get done."

Santana shared a look with Rachel then smiled, "Thank you that would be awesome. We won't be that long I just need to get this shit off of me and talk to my wife for a minute." She looked down to Teddy who was now clinging to her leg. "Can you go with Will and Daniel for a little bit Mijo? Mami needs to take a shower and needs mama's help for a bit. I'll come right down when I'm done and get you so we can take a nap on our bed together."

He looked over to Will and Daniel then nodded to Santana. "Ok Mami, I love you."

Santana leaned down and kissed his head softly while hugging him close with her free arm. "I love you too Mijo, so, so much."

With that he ran over and jumped into Daniels arms laying his head on the man's shoulder and watched as Santana handed Will the baby, kissing her head lightly. They then ascended the stairs hand in hand.

Rachel pulled Santana into their bedroom, through to the bathroom and started the water for her shower. She than turned to Santana to help her unbutton her shirt but couldn't keep her hands from shaking. "I'm sorry I just…"

Santana grabbed her hands and pulled her close to look into her eyes. "Hey stop, we're all ok baby. Everything's ok now."

"It's not ok. I almost lost all of you tonight. It's not ok, look at you." She's started to tremble uncontrollably and shook her head looking at Santana's clothes.

Santana quickly pulled her shirt and bra over her head in one swift motion throwing them behind her out of sight. She yanked off her pants then pulled Rachel back to her kissing her, holding her close. "I'm right here. I'm ok. The kids are right downstairs with the guys. They're ok. We're all ok. Just breathe baby."

Rachel leaned into her on a sob and took her lips savagely. The fear running through her body finally released some as she devoured her wife. "You're ok… you're here." She said between kisses. "I need you all here."

Santana grabbed Rachel's shirt ripping it off her body then quickly removed her pants and both of their underclothing. She opened the shower door and pushed Rachel backwards guiding her in. "You have us… We are right here."

As they continued to kiss, the water ran down their bodies and the blood washed away. Neither of them noticed or cared, they were so wrapped up in each other. Santana pinned Rachel to the shower wall and quickly ran her hand down between them cupping her. "I'm here baby, can you feel me?"

Rachel threw her head back and moaned. "Oh god, yes I feel you."

With a nod Santana slowly pushed two fingers inside moving gently within her. "I'm here."

Rachel writhed in her arms panting. "You're here… You're mine… God Ana harder..."

Wasting no time Santana started thrusting deeply and roughly into her curling her fingers on the out stroke like she knew drives her wild. "I'm yours… I'm here… I love you so much Rachel…" she said as she slammed into her.

She's totally beside herself in the feelings coursing through her. She's pushed harder and harder until all she can do is cling to Santana and she totally comes apart screaming her name.

Santana collapsed into her panting holding her as she came down and was totally stunned when Rachel quickly turned the tables pinning her to the wall instead. "Mine," she growled moving her hand down to Santana's core pushing in quickly. "Cum for me love, I need to feel you come apart in my arms. I just need to feel you, God I love you so much Ana."

Santana was beyond speech now and just threw her head back on a moan, her hips pistoning to the rhythm Rachel has built up within her. Rachel quickly kissed her lips before leaning down to take a breast into her mouth suckling harshly. The dual sensations of Rachel's hand and mouth send Santana over the edge completely.

"OH GOD RACHEL!" she cried out as they collapsed together just letting the water continue to run down their bodies as they calmed.

After a few minutes of just holding each other Rachel stirred reaching over to grab some soap and started to lovingly wash Santana's body. She reverently cleansed her until she was one hundred percent sure that every drop of blood had been removed from her body. Once they dried each other off they moved into the bedroom where they dressed quickly then after a devastatingly slow and tender kiss they headed back downstairs to get their children.

They grabbed both kids, ignoring the smirks from their friends. Santana cleared her throat looking toward the loveseat at a passed out Ely. "That couch is a pull out and is really comfortable if you guys want to crash for a bit. We're going to sleep for a few hours until the agents get here."

Daniel nodded with a smile. "That actually sounds great. I think we could all use a couple of hours of sleep."

They all shared a hug and Santana, Rachel and the kids headed back upstairs. Santana settled on the bed cradling Rosie close with Teddy curling into Rachel side beside them. Leaning over the kids they shared a sweet kiss and settled in to sleep, content to just be together and safe once more.

A/N: Ok my lovelies here it is. Santana is alive and well and the little family is reunited once more. Now we wait to see what the agents want to do next.

So I realized that I have been updating on my fanfic site but I’ve missed the last few chapter on this site so I upload all for of them. Happy reading


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours later Santana awakes to a knock on the door and looks up as Will sticks his head in the door and spoke quietly. "Mari… Rachel's phone rang and it was the protective service guy so I answered it. He said that they'd be here in an hour or so, so I thought you'd like to get up and feed the kids before they got here. Daniel and I have breakfast almost ready."

Santana smiled, "Thank you Will, we'll be down as soon as I get them up."

With a nod he backed out of the room and left her too it. She finally took stock and almost laughed at the tangle of limbs they were. Rosie was still burrowed into her chest but she had a hold of Teddy's shirt and a leg thrown over his back. Rachel was burrowed into her side with Teddy on top of her but his arm was around Santana's neck and his leg was somehow under Rosie's waist slung across Santana's stomach.

A second later before she even had a chance to figure out how to handle the tangled mess they were another knock rang out. Will stuck his head in again but this time he held his phone up taking several pictures of them. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist, you all look like a pretzel." He chuckled as he quickly left the room again and this time Santana did laugh causing Rachel to stir.

"Wazo funi?" She mumbled nuzzling in and kissing her neck lightly.

Santana smiled her adorableness, "We are one huge tangle of people and I was trying to figure out how to unwrap us all safely. Then Will stuck his head in here taking pictures of us and I finally had to laugh."

Rachel raised her head to look at them all and started giggling. "How in the world did he get his leg all the way under her like that?"

Santana chuckled some more. "I have no idea."

The both laughed as Santana was able to shift with Rosie and Rachel pulled Teddy with her and they untangle Rosie's fist from Teddy's shirt. Once they got them free of each other they shifted laying them on the bed then walked round it meeting at the foot of the bed and moved into each other's arms.

Rachel sighed into her chest. "What's going to happen now Ana?"

Santana pulled her tighter to her kissing her temple. "Donavon and Carlson will be here in an hour or so and I assume that we will be heading back to New York soon. We'll have to testify when everything goes to trial and we get back to our lives, whatever that looks like, whatever we want it to be. We need to tell our families that we are alive and decide what to do from there."

"I want to see my dads and Noah as soon as possible, Quinn, Kurt and my mom too."

"I need to see Angel and my mami and papi. After that I want to marry you and make our family legal. I don't care what kind of ceremony we have as long as you are my wife at the end of the day. You can have it as big as you want."

Rachel smiled brightly and leaned up to kiss her excitedly. "I honestly don't think I want a big wedding baby. I just want to be married to you. We could invite your parents and mine and the people we just mentioned and I'd be perfectly happy. Oh and Will, Daniel and Ely of course. We couldn't get married without them."

Santana pecked her lips softly. "That sounds like a perfect plan to me."

They kissed again but broke apart at clapping coming from the bed. Looking over they saw both kids sitting up clapping excitedly and they grabbed them off the bed quickly tickling them and raining kisses all over. Rachel took Rosie and changed her diaper and clothes while Santana took Teddy to get dressed as well. Once they threw some clothes on themselves they make their way down to the kitchen and find Daniel at the stove and Will and Ely setting at the table.

Teddy rushes over to sit with his friend and Rachel put the baby in her highchair as they all get settled. "Good morning boys."

Will looked up and smiled. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep ok?"

Rachel moved over to kiss his cheek. "I slept like a rock I was so incredibly drained. Did you guys sleep ok on the pullout?"

"Yes we actually did." Daniel shared a look with Will then looked to Santana. "Do you think you guys can tell us what all of this means and what is going to happen now?"

Santana sat pulling Rachel into the seat beside her as they all settled with food. "Maybe we should start at the beginning." The men nod and she shares a smile with Rachel then begins. "Rachel and I did grow up together. Most of what we've told you is true. We met just the way we said and we went to school together. Everything up to graduating high school was true. After we graduated we went our separate ways for a while but ended up back together in New York. I fell in love with her when I was 10 years old and she told off those boys but I was a mess in high school."

She scoffed shaking her head. "Hell, I was a mess until about halfway through the police academy."

Rachel leaned into her and kissed her cheek softly. "I wasn't much better Ana. I was very high strung in until I was mostly through my first month of Funny girl. When I brought Teddy home I was a hot mess."

Daniel sat back in his seat smiling at them. "When did you actually get together then because you act like you've been together forever?"

Rachel shrugged, "Honestly, we officially got together the night after Teddy's birthday party. Unofficially I've loved her since I laid eyes on her. Like she said we were a mess."

Santana wrapped an arm around Rachel pulling her closer. "Rachel attended NYADA and during her freshmen year I dropped out of college in Kentucky and moved to New York and moved in with her and another friend of ours Kurt."

Will sat forward with a gasp. "Wait, wait. Your name is Rachel? As in Rachel Berry, NYADA alumni and star of the reprise of Funny Girl?" Rachel smiled sheepishly with a nod. "OH MY GOD I knew that you looked familiar to me but I never put two and two together until you just said it." He turned to Daniel excitedly. "I made you take me to New York just to see that musical and Rachel was the star."

Daniel looked to her shocked and impressed, "My god that was you. We have the playbill at home that you signed for us. Your hair was longer then. I do have to say Rach, though I risk bodily harm saying this, I much preferred seeing you perform that role in theater then watch Barbra do it on TV."

Both Will and Rachel gasped and threw a hand over their hearts. Santana lost it laughing and shook her head. "Oh buddy you've done it now but I have to agree. I saw that musical 5 times while it was on Broadway. The only reason I didn't see it more was because Rachel retired from the role and some other lesser actress to her place."

Rachel looked up at her in awe. "I never knew you came to see me."

Santana shook her head softly kissing her nose. "I was there opening night. We may not have been on speaking terms at the time but I promised you I'd be there to see your first show. After that I went as often as I could with all I had going on at the time and when I could afford it. I was even able to sneak away while I was undercover to see your opening night performance of Reawakening. I only got to see it once though."

"I wish I had known you were there." Rachel sighed and Santana wiped a tear from her eye.

"It just wasn't our time baby." She kissed her lips lightly then pulled her close as she turned back to the guys. "Anyway after I moved in with them I met Rachel's boyfriend…"

Both girls went back and forth retelling all their story and the guys just listened intently. By the time they'd finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen they retired to the living room and Santana finished with where they were now. "So here we are. We are actually planning on getting legally married once everything settles down because I will spend the rest of my life loving this woman and our kids."

Rachel leaned into her kissing her cheek lightly. "We wouldn't know how to live without you either baby. We need you. We always have, I was just stupid for a while."

Santana pulled her face up to look in her eyes. "We've talked about all of that and it's over. I love you and you love me and that is all that matters."

They kissed again and Will sat forward. "That is not all that matters here ladies. What matters is that we have a wedding to plan." He looked down a little unsure and shrugged. "I mean, if you want our help or even want us there now that you're going home."

Rachel leaned toward him pulling him close. "Of course we want your help and you have to be there. You can't stand with me if you're not there silly."

Will squealed in excitement and hugged her tight. "Oh I'd love to stand with you."

Santana smiled looking over to Daniel. "I kind of need my buddy there standing with me too. What do you say?"

Daniel took her hand in his and shook it firmly. "I'd be honored. Now I only have one thing to say for the moment" They both nodded and he smirked. "I know you said that only Rachel and your Mami ever got away with calling you Ana but you are going to have to deal with me calling you that too. As long as I hear her calling you that it's going to happen. It's going to be hard enough getting used to calling her Rachel and not Maria."

Will smiled brightly to her, "That goes for me too Ana. I can barely handle calling Rachel by her real name. You're stuck with Ana."

Santana just smiled right back. "I think I can handle it. Besides, I've gotten used to it now. Rachel has gotten everyone calling me that."

Rachel snuggled closer, "Just our friends."

They all laughed and just talked for a little more until the agents got there. At the knock on the door Santana got up and check to make sure it was them then let them in. "Hey guys how was your trip."

Donavon smiled coming in, "It was fine just hectic trying to get here quickly.

Carlson followed him in. "I take it you are all ok?"

Rachel came up beside Santana. "Yes, we are all fine. Just ready to get this all over with and see our families again. My dads and Santana's parents need to know as soon as humanly possible that we are ok."

They showed them into the living room where they all sat. Carlson looked to the men and the children. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Santana sat pulling Rachel into her lap. "We can talk here. The guys know everything now and the kids are fine where they are."

Donavon smiled squatting down next to Ely. "Are you the little guy that called for help?"

Ely nodded smiling shyly. "Yes, Teddy told me too."

Donavon chuckled and held out his hand to shake. "Well thank you for calling, you were a big help."

Shaking his hand Ely looked at him seriously. "T-man needed help so I helped. He's my buddy."

"You're a good friend Ely." Donavon smiled roughing his hair as he stood and moved to sit next to Carlson. "So, we've gone over all of your statements as to what happened here. We are going to need to get a video interview of you gentlemen telling us in your words what happened for the trial."

Daniel sat forward, "We will do whatever you need us to do but we can also come to New York if needed. I'm not working this summer so we are free."

Donavon nodded writing in his notebook and Carlson looked to Rachel and Santana. "We're going to be moving you in a few hours. You will need to pack what you want for now and we will take care of the rest later."

Santana shook her head. "I want that window in the baby's room fixed soon before it rains next week. I don't want anything in there ruined."

Carlson shook her head and opened her mouth to argue but Daniel cut her off. "I know a glass guy. I already called for him to come today and fix it. I'll take care of it."

Santana nodded her thanks and looked back to the agents as Donavon looked up from his notes. "Ok, when we get back you will both have to be interviewed and you will have to be debriefed Santana so be prepared. I'll call ahead and have your families waiting. All they will know coming in is that there is something about the case that needs to be discussed with them. We will tell them once we have you there and we can bring you in to them."

Carlson looked to her own notes. "We got conformation that the rest of the Wellington clan was taken down about the same time all hell was breaking loose here so the coast is clear for you guys to go home."

Teddy looked at his friend then stood and crawled up leaning into Santana. "We can come back home right? I need to see my Ely."

Santana pulled him close and kissed his head. "We will make sure you get to see Ely as often as we can mijo. I promise." With a smile and a kiss Teddy was back sitting with Ely playing with his dinosaurs.

Donavon smiled at the boys then looked back to Santana and Rachel. "Well I think that's it for the moment. We can talk more on the plane but for now we need you to grab what you need and we need to head to the airport."

With that they all split to get things ready to go. Rachel moved to her room to pack for her and Santana really quick while Will went with Teddy and Ely to help get him packed. Santana and Daniel went to Rosie's room to sift through the glass and get what was needed for the baby.

Two hours later they were at the airport saying their goodbyes to the men. Rachel hugged Will tightly. "I swear to you we will see each other soon."

Will tightened his hold. "You bet your ass we will sweetie. I love you and we'll see you soon in New York."

With a nod they pulled apart and looked to their significant others as Daniel pulled Santana into a bear hug. "You take care of that woman and you r babies. I expect to see you all in one piece once we get there."

Santana chuckled as he released her. "I promise and you better take care of that husband of yours and my nephew. We'll see you soon."

With one last round of hugs they boarded the plane and were off. Once they were in the air they talked a bit more about what to expect when they got home and to the station. An hour into the flight they were all settled in for the ride. Teddy and Rosie had fallen asleep in the seats opposite them and Santana held Rachel close as they watched their babies sleep.

Rachel leaned back slightly looking up to Santana. "I don't want you to have to go home to your apartment. I want you to come home with us."

Santana just smiled and kissed her lightly. "If you think I was going to try and go anywhere without you and the kids you were sorely mistaken."

"I just meant that I know your parents are going to be there and I have plenty of rooms at my place. We can figure out the logistics of where we are going to live and everything else later. I didn't think you'd go without us, I just know that things are about to get crazy and I need you close, you know I get neurotic about things when I'm stressed." She burrowed her face into Santana's neck and sighed as she breathed her in.

"I know baby but I want you to try and stay calm. I'm not going anywhere and I have no problem staying at your place all of us together until we figure out what we are doing. Let's just get through all the legal crap and telling our people that we are alive. Everything else is just details."

Santana pulled her in tightly and they just settled in hoping to get some rest before they had to deal with the fallout back home.

In a cell in New York Don Broderick Wellington Sr. sat in his cell with his head in his hand. He listened a little longer as he was told that his son was dead and all that was happening right now. Shaking his head he stood moving forward, "this is your fault. If you had done your job properly in the first place that puta would be dead and my son would be alive. You better fix this and get me out of here detective, with my grandchildren by my side, or so help me god Elliot I will have your life instead."

Detective Simmons stood staking in fear as Wellington Sr. pressed him into the bars. "Yes sir, I'm on it."

Wellington Sr. pushed him away and collapsed back on his bed. "Now get out!"

Elliot scrambled to unlock the cell and rushed out to figure out how to fix this cluster fuck and not for the first time he's rethinking his decisions but unable to go back in time and fix his problems.

A/N: Ok my lovelies it's still not over. Things come to a head as the story starts to wing down. 4 or 5 chapters left and I hope that you all are still enjoying this journey. Up next they return to NY. Also this was an insomnia driven chapter so please forgive anything that Niekie and I may have missed.


End file.
